My Love Story
by Nazu Dragneel
Summary: Cinta pertama Lucy, Natsu Dragneel, yang dikenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan selalu cuek terhadap orang lain. Banyak cobaan yang harus Lucy jalankan selama menyukai Natsu, apa yang harus dilakukan Lucy untuk mengubah sikapnya terhadapnya sekaligus membuatnya berpaling pada Lucy? [Mind to R&R?]
1. Oh, It's Him

**_Hajimemashite_ , Nazu- _desu_! Aku author baru disini, dan ini Fic pertamaku!^^**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukainya, mohon maaf kalau ficku _'mungkin'_ masih berantakan dan ada kesalahan sebagainya^^. _Enjoy my readers_ , jangan lupa _review_ ya! _Yoroshiku_ ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Oh, It's him**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro mashima**

 **.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **Typo**_ **, GaJe,** _ **formal-informal coversation**_ **,** _ **and another mistake from this fiction~**_

* * *

Sebentar lagi kuncup bunga sakura akan segera mekar di musim yang berawal dari hawa yang sangat dingin hingga perlahan mulai sejuk dan hangat, menghiasi berbagai tempat dengan pohon yang mempunyai bunga bermahkota merah muda serta bentuknya seperti hati melambangkan cinta dan perdamaian kepada semua orang, tidak lupa di bantu oleh hembusan angin yang siap membantu pohon-pohon untuk menerbangkan bunganya dan memberikan keindahan di kota Magnolia.

Ya, sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba, gadis berambut pirang ini sudah tidak sabar menantikan mekarnya bunga sakura yang indah nantinya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia, gadis berusia 14 tahun yang masih beranjak kelas 9-A semester 2 di SMP Magnolia, gadis itu saat ini sedang menguap dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di ujung matanya, lalu gadis itu mengucek matanya dengan pelan.

Gadis itu merasa sangat lelah hari ini, rasanya dia ingin segera pulang untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya dan juga badannya yang sadari tadi pegal-pegal akibat pelajaran Olah Raga tadi siang yang dibimbing oleh Aquarius, sang guru Olah Raga yang tak kenal dengan lelah dan juga guru _killer_ di SMP Magnolia.

Pelajaran terakhir akan segera berakhir, Lucy tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Macao, seorang guru Geografi, terangkan tentang teori _Atmosfer_ di papan tulis, Lucy bertopang dagu dan hanya melihat kearah jendela yang tepat disampingnya sambil melihat batang pohon yang bergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Tentu saja dia tidak melamun, dia masih bisa mendengarkan apa yang Macao jelaskan walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya, dan itu membuat Lucy merasa sangat bosan. Untung saja Macao tidak melihat Lucy, kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa gawat baginya.

.

 _"Cih! Ayolah! Aku ingin pelajaran ini berakhir.."_ batin gadis itu kesal,

 _._

 _ **Kriiiiiinnnggggggg!**_

.

 _"Akhirnya!"_ seru gadis itu dalam batin,

 _._

"Ya, anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini cukup, kerjakan tugas kalian halaman 48-50 bagian A dan B lalu dikumpulkan minggu depan" perintah Macao,

"Baiiikkk! _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ _sensei_!" sorak para murid,

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Macao, akhirnya beliau pergi meninggalkan kelas Lucy, beberapa murid di kelasnya sudah ada yang meninggalkan kelas lebih cepat untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing atau mengunjungi suatu tempat untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tetapi tidak semuanya sudah pulang, masih ada beberapa temannya di kelas yang menjalankan piket sebelum pulang. _Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama menunggu… bisa pulang juga…_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

Walaupun jam perlajaran sudah berakhir, Lucy masih memperhatikan jendela di sampingnya, beberapa anak yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan teman-temannya masing-masing, mata caramelnya terus bergerak seperti sedang mencari seseorang tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil, d _ia tidak ada_ , _apa dia sudah pulang kah? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, aku yakin dia masih disekolah,_ tambah pemikirannya.

"Lu- _chan_!",

Lucy menoleh kearah berlawanan, terdapat seorang gadis berparas manis yang mempunyai rambut ikal sehahu berwarna biru laut, tidak lupa dengan hiasan di rambutnya yang selalu mengenakan bandana _Orange_ dengan hiasan bunga putih, serta memiliki badan yang kecil namun dia termasuk anak yang sangat pintar di kelas 9-A, bahkan di SMP Magnolia, bernama Levy McGarden, seseorang yang Lucy sudah menganggapnya seperti sahabatnya sendiri sejak kelas 8.

Levy tersenyum "Ayo pulang" ajaknya yang sudah siap membawa tas sekolahnya untuk pulang bersamanya,

"Levy- _chan_...",

Lucy terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya Lucy belum mau pulang kerumahnya, karena dia belum sempat melihat sosok yang Lucy tunggu-tunggu sadari tadi, niatnya, Lucy ingin pulang bersama " _dia"_ jika " _dia"_ sudah berada di gerbang sekolah sehingga Lucy bisa mengikutinya dari belakang dan otomatis Lucy bisa pulang bersamanya secara tidak langsung, terlihat seperti _stalker_ , tetapi hanya itu yang bisa Lucy lakukan demi mendekati dirinya dengan " _orang itu"_ , namun karena Levy sudah mengajaknya duluan, Lucy harus menurutinya karena dia tidak mau Levy pulang sendirian,

Lucy membalas senyumannya "Hu'um... Ayo pulang" jawabnya dengan pelan sembari membereskan barang-barangnya yang terdapat di kolong mejanya maupun diatas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas gendong miliknya,

Levy menatapnya bingung "Tidak biasanya kau begitu lemas, Lu- _chan_ " balasnya,

Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap Levy" _Souka?_ Kurasa ini efek aku kurang tidur semalam" jawabnya,

"Begitu..." balas Levy pelan "Kau ini selalu saja begadang ya, Lu- _chan",_

Lucy hanya terkekeh dengan perkataan Levy dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali, setelah selesai membereskannya, Lucy bangkit dari kursinya, membawa tasnya, dan meninggalkan ruang kelas bersama Levy, namun tidak lupa sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan mereka sempat pamit dengan teman-temannya yang masih menjalankan piket terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Di tengah koridor yang perlahan mulai sepi, hanya suara sepatu milik Lucy dan Levy yang sedang berjalan meramaikan suasana disana, tidak ada pembicaraan dari keduanya, sempat-sempatnya Lucy melirik setiap kelas yang hampir semuanya terlihat sepi, ditambah dengan langit sore yang memberikan cahaya di setiap kelas terkadang cukup indah dipandang baginya,

"Hah… Pelajaran Macao- _sensei_ tadi sulit dimengerti seperti biasanya, ya" keluh Levy memulai percakapan,

Lucy mulai tertawa "Ya... Ya... Kau benar" jawabnya "Tapi tetap saja kau selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi",

"Kau juga begitu, bukan?" godanya sedangkan Lucy tertawa kembali " _Ne_ Lu- _chan_ , sehabis ini kau mau apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau kerjakan dirumah?",

Lucy melirik ke arah lain "Hmm... Sepertinya belum ada tapi… Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko kue yang dekat sekolah ini?" tawarnya sambil melirik ke arah Levy,

" _He_... Apa ada yang menarik lagi disana?" tanya Levy,

"Hu'um! Disana ada menu baru _lho_! Dan juga kita bisa da-",

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Lucy terputus begitu saja ketika jarak mereka sebentar lagi menuju kelas yang terdapat papan kecil yang digantungkan diatas dengan tulisan yang menunjukkan identitas kelas,

.

" _Kelas 9-D..._ " batin Lucy,

.

Bola mata Lucy membulat sempurna dan pipi putihnya seketika sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah karena ada seorang laki-laki berambut spike warna pink seperti bunga sakura bagaikan musim semi, mata onyx hitam pekat yang tajam, serta kulitnya yang sedikit tan, yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan memakai jaket merah sambil menggendong tasnya, tidak sia-sia Lucy sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Levy tidak memanggil Lucy yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena diapun menyadari hal itu, Lucy terus memperhatikannya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, mereka terus berjalan, hingga mereka hampir berhadapan, Lucy tersenyum dan memulai untuk menyapanya,

"Natsu!",

Sang empunya nama tersebut menoleh kearah Lucy, yang tengah memberikan senyuman kepadanya, Natsu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa membalas sapaan Lucy, setelah itu dia pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengannya, Lucy melirik laki-laki itu hingga tidak dapat dijangkau oleh sorotan matanya, ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Natsu, yang ia lihat hanyalah bagian punggungnya saja yang jaraknya semakin jauh diantara mereka. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang, tidak ada gunanya Lucy melihat Natsu, karena Natsu pun tidak akan menoleh kearahnya,

Levy menarik lengan baju Lucy "Ayo... Kita mampir ke toko kue itu dulu, lalu kita pulang" ajak Levy sambil tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini "Bagaimana pun juga kau harus istirahat karena tadi katamu kau kurang tidur, bukan?",

Lucy kembali menoleh kearah depan, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga sosok Natsu dan Lucy tidak terlihat lagi satu sama lain.

Selama di perjalanan menuju di toko kue, Lucy melanjutkan perkataannya yang baru saja dihentikan secara mendadak, Levy mendengarnya dengan seksama, keduanya pun merasa girang dan segera berlari menuju toko kue tersebut seolah-olah mereka sedang balap siapa yang akan sampai ke toko itu terlebih dahulu. Setelah Lucy dan Levy membeli kue di dekat sekolahnya, mereka pulang kerumahnya masing-masing dengan melewati jalur yang berbeda, tidak lupa ucapan perpisahan dan mengatakan "sampai jumpa besok", akhirnya Lucy tinggal seorang diri di perjalanan.

Sambil berjalan dan membawa kotak kuenya yang sempat dia beli barusan, Lucy berpikir bahwa dugaannya memang benar bahwa Natsu belum pulang saat itu, mungkin Natsu ingin menjemput sahabatnya yang masih piket di kelas Lucy, selain itu, Lucy pun sudah menduga bahwa kapan pun dia menyapa Natsu, tidak akan jauh dengan mendapatkan respon seperti itu, walaupun menanggapinya, tetapi tetap saja dia masih bersikap dingin terhadap Lucy, terkadang hal itu sudah terbiasa baginya.

Natsu Dragneel, seseorang yang Lucy sukai akhir-akhir ini, dan merupakan cinta pertama Lucy karena selama ini Lucy sangat menutup hatinya terhadap laki-laki. Dia menyukainya semenjak mau beranjak ke kelas 9 karena ketidak-sengajaan.

Baginya, Natsu memang terlihat tidak tampan, namun dia cukup manis sehingga dia cukup banyak disukai oleh kalangan perempuan karena penampilan, serta kepribadiannya yang kalem dan pintar, hanya saja dia selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang yang belum dia kenal, walaupun itu memberikan kesan yang keren menurut orang yang menyukainya, tetapi tetap saja tingkah laku seperti itu tidak baik, bukan?

Entah apa yang membuat Lucy menyukainya secara tidak langsung, tetapi secara fisik, Lucy memang menyukai mata _Onyx_ nya yang begitu tajam sehingga memberikan kesan keren saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

 **Flashback ON:**

Hari ini _Magnolia Highschool_ mengadakan pesta Olah Raga yang diadakan setahun sekali, setiap sekolah memilih tempat tersebut dijadikan pesta Olah Raga karena di _Magnolia_ _Highschool_ memiliki lapangan yang cukup luas untuk perlombaan beberapa sekolah, tetapi Lucy tidak mengikuti lomba-lomba yang ada di pesta karena dia sedang malas untuk mengikuti kegiatan tersebut, dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di samping lapangan sekolah sambil duduk di anak tangga, canda dan tawa menghiasi suasana tersebut, hingga seketika Lucy merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya di sekitar lapangan tersebut, Lucy tetap merespon perkataan temannya, sambil mencoba untuk melirik disekitarnya,

Depan…

Lantai 2…

Kiri…

Kanan…

Ah! Lucy menemukannya, _tapi tunggu_ … _Siapa dia?_ Walaupun Lucy banyak mengenali murid-murid di sekolahnya, tetapi orang ini cukup asing di pikirannya, dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Lucy, tetapi Lucy belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun padahal rambutnya sangat mencolok, berwarna pink... Iya... Pink… _Apa dia mengecat rambutnya? Kalau iya, kenapa harus berwarna pink? Kenapa tidak kuning? atau coklat? Atau…. Apapun itu selain pink?!"_ pikirnya,

Lucy menghiraukan hal tersebut mengenai rambutnya, karena dia berpikir itu bukan urusannya, namun disisi lain, Lucy bisa menilai bahwa orang itu termasuk orang yang jarang keluar dari kelasnya.

Dia sedang berdiri bersama Gray, teman sekelas Lucy sekaligus sahabatnya, mereka saling berhadapan, posisi mereka di sebelah kanan Lucy dan jaraknya tidak begitu jauh darinya, orang itu… Mengapa sadari tadi dia memperhatikan Lucy? Walaupun dia sedang berbicara dengan Gray, tetapi pandangannya tertuju pada Lucy, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Atau penampilannya? Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan mukanya, maupun penampilannya, mungkin ada satu hal yang tidak Lucy ketahui dan itu cukup mencurigakan menurutnya.

Lucy menghiraukan hal itu, mungkin Lucy hanya merasa ke _geer-_ an saja, dan mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan _dia._ Namun lama-lama Lucy merasa ' _sedikit_ ' risih dengan tatapan _dia_ , Lucy mencoba untuk diam-diam melirik laki-laki itu secara beberapa kali, dan hasilnya memang benar bahwa orang tersebut tetap memperhatikan Lucy sambil memberikan _grins_ khasnya akibat percakapan dengan Gray, melihat ekspresi seperti itu, hati Lucy sempat berdebar-debar, apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _Ini aneh, sungguh aneh_ , walaupun Lucy merasa ' _sedikit_ ' risih dengan cara memperhatikannya, tetapi Lucy menyadari bahwa mata laki-laki tersebut sangat..

.

" _Mempesona…."_

.

Lucy tidak memikirkan apa dia tampan atau tidak, menurutnya biasa saja, tetapi dia sangat suka dengan matanya ketika menatap Lucy yang begitu menawan dan juga lembut bagaikan kapas.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Lucy mulai mengalami perasaan aneh di dadanya, dia tidak merasakan sakit atau ada gangguan yang terdapat di jantungnya, Lucy tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan apa yang dirasakan olehnya, namun Lucy teringat sesuatu...

 _._

 _"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama... Huh?"_ batinnya,

.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, pasti ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya, tetapi rasa penasaran Lucy mulai muncul di dalam dirinya, orang tersebut sudah menarik perhatian Lucy, dia ingin mengenali lebih banyak tentang orang itu, ingin lebih dekat dengannya, ingin mengulangi tatapan seperti itu lagi, bahkan diberikan cengiran itu lagi, setiap mengingat hal tersebut, jantungnya terasa tidak karuan, mungkin… Memang benar, Lucy mulai menyadari bahwa dia menyukainya.

Lucy memang diam-diam menyukai orang tersebut, mencoba mencari tau sendiri tentang orang itu, tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil, orang itu tidak pernah keluar dari kelasnya ketika istirahat, apa yang dia lakukan? Bermain _game_ , mungkin? Atau melakukan hal yang sering dilakukan oleh para siswa pada umumnya seperti tidur? Entahlah, setiap kali Lucy bertemu dengannya, pasti jarak orang itu cukup jauh darinya dan membuat Lucy kesal karena tidak bisa melihat _name tag_ di dada kirinya, tentu saja Levy mengetahui perasaannya, dan mungkin hanya dia yang tau soal dirinya sekarang,

"Oi, Lucy" panggil Gray sambil membalikkan badannya dan juga kursinya,

"Ada apa, Gray?" Tanya Lucy berhenti menulis catatan, ya, saat ini Lucy berada di kelas,

"Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan dirimu akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya spontan "Biar kutebak, Kau… Sedang menyukai seseorang, ya 'kan? Pasti orang itu adalah temanku"

.

 _"Shimatta_! _Dia tau darimana? Tidak, tidak, tidak, Gray mempunyai banyak teman, tidak mungkin dia berfikir kalau orang itu adalah yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink_ " batin Lucy mulai khawatir,

.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy,

"Sudah kubilang, kau pasti sedang suka dengan temanku, ya kan?" tanyanya balik,

"Temanmu... Yang mana, ya?" tanya Lucy hati-hati sekaligus pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya untuk memastikan apakah yang Gray maksud adalah temannya yang berambut pink itu atau bukan,

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, tentu saja temanku yang berambut _pink_ kayak perempuan itu" jawab Gray skatmat "Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Lucy",

Lucy sempat kaget dengan perkataan Gray barusan, membuat muka Lucy seketika memanas, Lucy merasa kalau Gray sedang membaca pikirannya "Ba-bagaimana kau...?! Ah, kau selalu saja menakut-nakutiku, Gray!" protes Lucy kesal,

"Hahaha ternyata benar, kelihatan _kok_ dari sikapmu setiap ada temanku yang bodoh itu kau mulai berbeda dari sebelumnya"

"Hah?! Memangnya aku seperti apa, dasar Gray bodoh?!" tanya Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Gray hanya tertawa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lucy,

Lucy menarik kata-katanya kembali, mungkin tidak hanya Levy saja yang tau soal Lucy tentang cinta pertamanya ini, sepertinya Gray sudah mengetahuinya bahkan tanpa diceritakan oleh Lucy, _sial! Padahal sudah bersusah payah untuk bersikap seperti biasa, tetapi tetap saja ketahuan oleh Gray!_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy,

"Aku yakin kau belum mengetahui namanya, namanya Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, dari kelas 9-D, dia salah satu sahabatku yang… um…." ujar Gray melirik kearah lain dan tiba-tiba belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu menatap Lucy kembali "Lupakan, pokoknya aku mengenali dia semenjak aku masih kelas 7",

"Natsu… Dragneel…." Gumam Lucy, lalu tiba-tiba bibirnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya "Ternyata itu namanya, cukup menarik" ucap Lucy sambil menopangkan dagunya,

"Aku punya nomer ponselnya, kau mau?" tawar Gray,

Perasaan Lucy sudah mulai tidak karuan saat ini, sunggingan dari bibir Lucy semakin melebar yang menandakan bahwa Lucy sangat senang ketika temannya itu menawarkan hal seperti itu, tentu saja Lucy sangat menginginkannya, tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Gray hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap temannya yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, apalagi jika seseorang yang Lucy sukai adalah sahabat Gray sendiri, akhirnya Gray memberikan nomor Natsu kepada Lucy tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu.

* * *

 **Flashback OFF:**

Semenjak kejadian itulah Lucy mulai mendekati Natsu, kadang Lucy mencoba _sms-_ an dengannya walaupun sebelumnya dia sangat ragu, tetapi keraguannya sudah hilang semenjak Natsu mengetahui bahwa Lucy adalah salah satu teman dekatnnya Gray, karena Lucy ingin membuat Natsu lebih mengenalinya dan menganggapnya sebagai teman, maka dari itu, setiap hari Lucy selalu menyapa Natsu walaupun Natsu selalu menanggapinya dengan sikap dingin terhadap Lucy.

Cukup aneh memang di usia Lucy yang masih terbilang "kecil" ini sudah merasakan yang namanya "Cinta" apalagi dengan lawan jenis, seharusnya Lucy tidak boleh terlibat dengan hal seperti itu sekarang, dia takut kalau... Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi nantinya, tetapi karena Natsu sudah membuatnya seperti ini, tidak bisa dipaksa juga, bukan? Selama Lucy bisa fokus terhadap tujuannya, mungkin itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dan mulailah kisah cinta Lucy… Kisah dimana Lucy akan menghadapi beberapa rintangan selama menyukai laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. The Rumors

**Chapter 2: The Rumors**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro mashima**

 **.**

 **Warning:** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **Typo**_ **, GaJe,** _ **formal-informal coversation**_ **, and another mistake from this fiction~**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Pagi yang cukup cerah, musim semi akhirnya sudah tiba!

Hari ini sekolahku, SMP Magnolia, mengadakan pemantapan untuk seluruh murid kelas 9 untuk melatih siswanya ketika menghadapi Ujian Akhir nanti, sebagai pemulaan pertama dari hasil ujian _Try Out_ , aku mendapatkan kelas B, tidak hanya perbedaan kelas saja, tetapi perbedaan murid pun akan dirubah setiap kelasnya, dan itu berlaku selama 1 bulan, menurutku itu tidak buruk- tidak! Tidak! Kelas B masih belum cukup untukku, bahkan Natsu saja berada di kelas A! aku harus mendapatkan kelas A supaya bisa sekelas dengannya dan prestasiku bisa dinilai baik! _Yosh._..! Aku harus berusaha lebih keras dari sekarang!

Di perjalananku menuju SMP Magnolia, aku sedang melihat disekitarku seraya berjalan, setiap langkah yang aku tempuh, aku bisa merasakan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan akibat hembusan angin, angin tersebut juga mengenai _Epidermis_ ku, sangat sejuk.

Selain itu, ternyata memang cantik sekali bunga sakura yang sedang mekar menghiasi pohonnya, sama halnya dengan hatiku yang sedang mencintai seseorang untuk pertama kalinya dan munculnya hiasan tidak jelas yang membuatku selalu senyum-senyum sendiri ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira hari ini akan ada kejadian seperti apa ya…? Apa Natsu akan menyapaku nanti? Hmm… Atau nanti dia akan tersenyum kepadaku secara tiba-tiba? Kyaaa! Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan berpikir seperti itu Lucy! Kau terlalu banyak mengharapkan sesuatu yang belum tentu akan terjadi!

"Eh, kau tau Natsu Dragneel dari kelas 9-D?",

Aku menoleh kearah depanku, terlihat ada dua anak perempuan yang seangkatan denganku sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tunggu dulu… Apa barusan dia sedang membicarakan Natsu? Ada apa dengannya? Yaa… Wajar saja anak perempuan membicarakan Natsu, Natsu ' _kan_ populer di kalangan perempuan.

"Tentu saja aku tau, dia kan salah satu sahabatnya Gray Fullbuster dari kelas 9-A itu" jawab temannya yang berada disampingnya "Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?",

"Aku dengar kalau dia punya pacar lho!" Seru gadis itu,

Hah?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan? Natsu punya pacar?! Sejak kapan?! Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?! Siapa perempuan itu?! Ugh… Kenapa pagi-pagi aku mendengar hal seperti ini…? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku mendengar percakapan mereka, terutama ini menyangkut tentang Natsu.

"Kau tahu soal itu dari siapa?" tanyannya merasa tidak percaya,

"Hey! Para fansnya yang selalu memantaunya setiap di sekolah mengatakan hal itu padaku! Katanya _sih_ perempuan itu sangat manis",

"Memangnya dengan siapa?" tanya temannya kembali,

"Hmm… Entahlah, aku tidak tanya padanya, sepertinya dengan adik kelas atau mungkin dengan perempuan yang satu angkatan dengannya, tidak mungkin dengan kakak kelas, bukan?" jawabnya dengan ragu,

"Ya… Wajar saja dia punya pacar, dia ' _kan_ populer, walaupun tidak begitu sepopuler temannya si Gray Fullbuster ' _sih,_ sudah pasti dia gampang untuk mendapatkan pacar" balas temannya,

"Walaupun dia punya sifat yang dingin _'sih_ …." Katanya,

"Hahaha kau benar" jawabnya "Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Eh iya, kau tau soal…."

Akhirnya para perempuan itu mulai menggantikan topiknya dengan suatu hal yang tidak aku mengerti bahkan aku pun tidak tau apa-apa maksud dari topik mereka, aku mulai menghiraukannya, dan aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu...

.

" _Natsu sekarang sudah punya pacar... Ya?"_

.

Apa benar Natsu begitu? Rasanya cukup aneh memang seorang yang dikenal dengan "Tidak ahli dalam cinta" seperti Natsu- ah, aku tahu julukan untuknya terdengar jahat, tapi kupikir dia memang tidak ahli, tapi jika dia mempunyai pacar saat ini... Apa tidak aneh menurut orang lain? Memang _'sih_ perempuan yang ' _mungkin'_ sedang dipacari oleh Natsu merasa beruntung karena akhirnya Natsu bisa juga menyukai seseorang.

Tapi... Entah kenapa rasanya cukup sakit di dadaku… Jika hal itu memang benar, apa penantianku cukup sampai disini saja...?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, tidak, tidak, tidak… Tidak seharusnya aku menyerah seperti itu, bukan? Lagipula itu hanya gosip! Tidak mungkin Natsu sudah punya pacar! Dia itu masih _fanatic_ dengan dunianya sendiri! Belum mengerti tentang pacaran bahkan belum ada pikiran untuk mempunyai pacar! Ya! Seharusnya aku _positif thinking_ seperti itu!

Tapi um… Walaupun hanya sekedar gosip… Bagaimanapun juga entah kenapa aku tetap merasa sakit seperti ini, aku benci mengakuinya, namun kalau hal itu benar aku meras sakit hati. Ya ampun, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini...? Aku sudah berlebihan.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju SMP Magnolia dengan langkah maupun perasaan yang cukup berat akibat gosip itu, mau tidak mau jika aku bertemu dengan Natsu, aku harus siap dengan semuanya... _Yosh_ …. _Ganbarimasu!_

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lucy menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 tepat dimana kelas B berada, kelas yang ditempatinya merupakan kelas 9-B, rasanya cukup asing bila Lucy memasuki kelas orang lain walaupun kelas itu sendiri merupakan kelas tetangganya. Lucy memasuki ruang kelasnya, dia melihat sudah ada beberapa siswa yang sudah hadir dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing, sedangkan Lucy? Dia masih saja berdiam diri di dekat pintu sambil melihat dimana dia akan duduk dan juga dengan siapa yang akan menemaninya di kelas B selama 1 bulan,

"Lucy!",

Lucy menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut, terdapat seorang perempuan berparas manis dengan kulit putihnya yang bagaikan susu dan sedikit pucat, mata biru tua bagaikan laut yang dalam, serta rambut birunya yang asalnya panjang, sekarang menjadi pendek sebahu, sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lucy,

"Juvia!" Seru Lucy merasa senang,

Lucy menghampiri teman lamanya ketika kelas 8 bernama Juvia Lockser yang merupakan salah satu siswi dari kelas 9-B, kelas yang ditempati Lucy sekarang, kebetulan Juvia sedang duduk di barisan ke dua dan deretan ke dua.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Lucy,

"Tentu saja!" serunya "Kebetulan disini masih kosong ' _kok_ ",

" _Arigatou_ " Lucy mulai duduk di samping Juvia "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan sekelas lagi!" ujar Lucy memulai topik,

"Juvia pun berpikir begitu" jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum "Ah iya Lucy, mungkin akan sedikit kesepian kalau temanmu hanya Juvia, jadi... Juvia ingin memperkenalkan temanku padamu",

"A-ah... Kupikir aku tidak apa-apa, Juvia, kalau teman pemantapanku hanyalah kau" balas Lucy,

Juvia menghiraukan perkataan Lucy dan memanggil temannya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, dia duduk tepat di depan Lucy dan Juvia, dan perempuan tersebut menoleh ke arah belakang, seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna putih dengan paras yang cukup manis, serta mata biru mudanya bagaikan langit, dia tersenyum ke arah Lucy, _astaga… Dia sangat manis kuakui_ , pikir Lucy merasa kagum,

"Lucy, perkenalkan ini teman Juvia..." ujar Juvia sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya,

"Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss, _yoroshiku_ " ucap Lisanna melanjutkan ucapan Juvia,

Lucy terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan wajahnya dengan teliti, menurutnya Lisanna adalah seseorang yang tidak asing dipikirannya, _dia mirip dengan seseorang... tapi, siapa ya...'_ pikir Lucy sambil mengingat teman-temannya, Lucy menghiraukan soal itu dan mulai membalas senyumannya,

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, _kochira koso_ , Lisanna- _san_!" balas Lucy,

"Cukup panggil aku Lisanna" katanya,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Lucy saja ya, Lisanna!" seru Lucy,

"Okay!" seru Lisanna sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah,

Akhirnya, Lucy, Lisanna, dan juga Juvia, saling mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktunya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

 _ **Kriiiiinnnngggggg!**_

 _._

"Hari ini cukup" ujar Porlyusica, guru Biologi _SMP Magnolia_ yang di kenal sebagai guru yang ketus, beliau mulai meninggalkan kelas Lucy, tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih dari para murid. Disaat yang lainnya sudah keluar dari kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, Lucy dan Juvia masih membereskan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Juvia, nanti kau mau beli apa? Perutku sudah keroncongan hahaha" tanya Lucy sambil memegang perutnya,

"Entahlah, ayo kita ke kantin terlebih dahulu" jawab Juvia dan Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Lucy dan Juvia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas, sedangkan Lisanna? Dia sudah keluar duluan dengan teman sebangkunya jadi dia tidak bareng dengan Lucy dan Juvia.

Ketika Lucy baru saja mau keluar dari daun pintu kelasnya dan mau berbelok ke arah kanan, tiba-tiba Lucy hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki tepat di hadapannya, dan laki-laki itupun menyadari kehadiran Lucy, dengan cepat Lucy mundur satu langkah dari hadapannya,

"A-ah, _gomenna_ -",

Ucapan Lucy tiba-tiba saja terpotong ketika melihat seseorang di depannya yang sudah tidak asing di pikirannya, matanya pun membulat sempurna, hari sial pun sudah melandai dirinya, siapa sangka Lucy akan bertemu dengannya disini,

"N-Natsu..." gumam Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mungkin Natsu bisa mendengar gumaman Lucy, tetapi dia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya pelan, tetapi tatapannya tidak tertuju pada Natsu, melainkan ke arah belakangnya, menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian, di belakang Natsu terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut _Spike_ warna hitam dan orang itupun sama sudah tidak asing di pikiran Lucy,

"Gray!" sapa Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada laki-laki bernama Gray Fullbuster, setidaknya, kehadiran Gray membuat Lucy tidak merasa canggung karena situasi saat ini,

"Yo, Lucy" sapa Gray sambil membalas lambaiannya,

"Gray, ayo, kita pergi" ucap Natsu sambil memasuki tangannya ke saku celanannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Gray yang masih berdiam diri disana tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, Lucy merasa sedikit kecewa, bahkan dia tidak berani melihat ke arahnya,

"Jangan khawatir, dia memang begitu, bukan?" ujar Gray menenangkan Lucy,

Lucy tersenyum sekuat mungkin terhadap Gray "Hu'um... Aku tau itu, _arigatou_ , Gray" sahutnya,

Terdapat sunggingan di ujung bibirnya Gray mulai menghiasi wajahnya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai mengacak rambut pirang Lucy, Lucy sempat terkejut dengan tindakan yang secara tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh Gray,

"Jangan sedih begitu _dong_ , kau _kan_ sudah terbiasa dengannya" kata Gray "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya... _Ja_ " Akhirnya Gray berlari meninggalkan Lucy sendirian disana,

Lucy menatap Gray yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya, sunggingan di bibirnya mulai menghiasi bibirnya, _ah, seperti biasa disaat seperti ini Gray selalu saja menghiburku_ , pikirnya.

Tangan Lucy memegangi kepalanya " _Mou_... Padahal tidak usah mengacak rambutku juga, _kan_..." gumam Lucy sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Lucy…." tiba-tiba terdapat panggilan tepat di belakang Lucy, dengan cepat, Lucy membalikkan badannya,

"Eh? Ada apa, Juvia?" tanya Lucy, sepertinya Lucy baru ingat bahwa masih ada Juvia dibelakangnya, dan kemungkinan besar Juvia melihat adegan ketidaksengajaan tadi,

"Laki-laki tadi itu…. Siapa?" tanya Juvia balik,

"Yang mana?" tanya Lucy balik,

"Yang tadi bareng dengan Natsu- _san_ " katanya menaikkan oktafnya di bait terakhir,

Awalnya Lucy merasa sempat bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Juvia barusan, _bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui Natsu? Ah, mungkin karena dia populer, jadi dia mengetahuinya_ , pikir Lucy.

"Hah? Kau tidak mengenalinya? Dia Gray Fullbuster, teman sekelas kita ketika kelas 8, kau tidak ingat?" jawab Lucy mengingatkan kembali pada Juvia,

"Lucy _kan_ tau sendiri kalau Juvia baru pindah dari SMP Phantom menuju SMP Magnolia ketika kelas 8 semester 2" keluh Juvia "Tentu saja Juvia tidak mengetahuinya...",

Dulu Juvia adalah salah satu anak pindahan dari SMP Phantom, dia pindah sekolah menuju SMP Magnolia karena dia mendapatkan biasiswa untuk pindah sekolah menuju sekolah yang elit. Dia sekelas dengan Lucy dan teman dekat Juvia ketika kelas 8 hanyalah Lucy dan Levy, karena Juvia terkenal dengan anak yang pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan orang lain, jadi wajar jika Juvia tidak begitu mengenali teman-temannya ketika kelas 8 selain Levy dan Lucy.

"Memangnya ada apa, Juvia?" tanya Lucy,

"Juvia…. Juvia menyukainya! Dia sangat tampan! Aaaa~ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan senyumannya tadi.." seru Juvia dengan bola matanya yang sudah tergambar lambang _love_ sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas,

Lucy terkejut dengan sifat Juvia yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat bagaikan orang yang sedang mengagumi seorang artis, _dia kerasukan setan apaan?!,_ pikirnya,

"E-eh?! Juvia..? Jangan-jangan kau-",

"Dan Lucy…" Tiba-tiba saja ada aura gelap di sekitar Juvia menghampiri Lucy,

" _H-hai?_ " Lucy mulai merinding dengan aura gelapnya Juvia,

"Kau adalah saingan cintaku! Juvia.. Juvia merasa sangat sedih ketika melihat Gray- _sama_ tadi mengacak rambutmu" keluh Juvia sambil menggigit sapu tangannya yang tadi dia keluarkan dari saku roknya "Tidak bisa dimaafkan!",

Lucy bersweat drop terhadap sikap Juvia lagi mode " _Fangirling_ "nya, ditambah lagi, "Gray- _sama_ "? Sejak kapan Juvia bisa menyebut Gray dengan akhiran "- _sama_ " segampang itu? Padahal, dia bukan atasan Juvia, atau memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dibanding Juvia, ah, sudahlah, lupakan, yang ada itu membuat Lucy semakin pusing,

"Ju-juvia, tenang dulu! kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih dari itu!" kata Lucy sambil meyakinkan Juvia "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan istimewa dengannya!"

Juvia tidak menjawab perkataan Lucy, mungkin Juvia masih tidak percaya dengan Lucy, karena bingung Lucy harus berbuat apa dan tidak mau keadaannya menjadi canggung, dengan cepat, Lucy memenggam tangan Juvia.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin sekarang, sebentar lagi akan masuk" ujarnya,

Juvia masih terdiam, mungkin Juvia sudah membuat Lucy merasa tidak enak dengan temannya karena sudah dekat dengan Gray,

"Sudahlah.. Ayo!" Akhirnya Lucy menarik tangan Juvia untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama.

* * *

Ketika di kantin, Lucy berniat untuk membeli Susu Strawberry dan juga Roti Soba, sedangkan Juvia membeli Jus Jeruk dan Roti rasa Blueberry, mereka makan bersama-sama di salah satu meja kosong di kantin, tidak lupa mereka meramaikannya dengan obrolan yang menyangkut dengan masa masa mereka kelas 8, Nostalgia, lebih tepatnya.

Sambil makan, Lucy melihat sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang, ya, dialah Natsu, Natsu Dragneel dari kelas 9-D, Lucy mencarinya dimana-mana, tetapi hasilnya nihil, sepertinya dia sudah kembali menuju kelasnya atau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Gray,

 _"Tidak ada... Ya?"_ batin Lucy, lalu meminum Susu Strawberrynya kembali.

Setelah makan, bel sekolah pun berbunyi kembali yang menandakan seluruh murid diharapkan masuk ke kelas pemantapannya masing-masing, karena pelajaran terakhir akan segera dimulai. Akhirnya Lucy dan Juvia kembali lagi menuju kelas pemantapannya dengan membawa perasaan kecewa karena tidak bertemu dengan Natsu.

* * *

1 jam sudah berlalu, tinggal setengah jam lagi pelajaran terakhir akan segera berakhir, ketika Yajima, seorang guru matematika di _SMP Magnolia_ , yang sedang menerangkan teori _aljabar_ di papan tulis, Lucy sadari tadi hanya mencorat-coret buku catatannya seolah-olah dia sedang menulis teori yang dijelaskan oleh Yajima- _sensei_ , padahal Lucy sedang tidak memperhatikannya, semakin lama, Lucy mulai melamun karena memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin Lucy masih memikirkan gosip yang beredar tentang Natsu tadi pagi..

 _'Natsu... Hmm... Pacar, ya...? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Natsu bukan orang yang seperti itu'_ batin Lucy _'Kira-kira siapa ya pacarnya Natsu jika itu benar terjadi...?'_

"Lucy?" panggil Juvia, tetapi Lucy tidak menyahutnya, dia masih melamun,

.

"Lucy..." Juvia melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Lucy, karena Juvia lama-lama merasa kesal, Juvia mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke kuping Lucy,

.

"LUCY!" seru Juvia membuat Lucy sadar dari lamunannya,

"E-eh? A-ada apa, Juvia?" tanya Lucy gagap,

"Ya Ampun.. Lucy dari tadi melamun terus, ayo kita pulang, kelas sudah selesai" jawab Juvia yang sudah membawa tasnya,

Lucy melihat di sekelilingnya, ternyata benar, tanpa Lucy sadari kelas sudah selesai dari pelajaran Yajima dan siswa di kelasnya sudah meninggalkan kelasnya, hanya Lucy, Juvia dan Lisanna saja yang masih berada di kelas. Selama itukah Lucy melamun sampai pelajaran Yajima sudah berakhir? Mungkin Lucy sedang banyak pikiran saat ini,

Lisanna masih terdiam di depan pintu menunggu Juvia untuk pulang bersama, sedangkan Juvia masih berdiri di samping mejanya Lucy, tanpa menjawab perkataan Juvia, Lucy membereskan buku dan peralatan pensilnya terlebih dahulu, selesai membereskannya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, Lucy bangkit dari kursinya dengan muka yang cukup suram,

"Lucy? Ada apa?" tanya Juvia,

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Juvia... hanya memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Lucy pelan,

"Apa ada masalah penting?" tanya Juvia kembali "Juvia... cukup khawatir..",

Lucy sudah membuat sahabatnya itu merasa tidak enak padanya, Lucy tidak menyukai hal seperti itu, "Tidak juga, tidak perlu dipikirkan, Juvia" jawab Lucy dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan " _Arigatou,_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi, aku tidak apa-apa",

"Oh iya Lucy, ada sesuatu yang ingin Juvia tanyakan kepada Lucy" ucap Juvia mulai mengganti topik,

Lucy mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menatap Juvia dengan bingung "Ada apa?",

" _Ano_ … Kalau boleh tau... Juvia penasaran, apa Lucy sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?" tanyanya hati-hati dan membuat Lucy terkejut,

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Lucy balik,

"T-tidak, Ju-juvia hanya nanya saja hehehe" jawab Juvia gagap,

Lucy sudah menduga bahwa Juvia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan antara Lucy dengan Gray, karena tidak mau Juvia selalu menganggap bahwa Lucy adalah saingannya, terpaksa Lucy harus memberitahu tentangnya pada Juvia,

"Hmm… Sepertinya ada" kata Lucy singkat,

"Benarkah?! Siapa dia?!" tanya Juvia tidak sabaran "Jangan-jangan Gray- _sama_ , ya?! Dasar saingan cinta!",

Lucy mulai _sweat drop_ dengan kesalah pahaman Juvia "Tentu saja bukan dia, Juvia" kata Lucy tiba-tiba pipinya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah "Selain itu, aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya.."

" _Daijoubu_ , Juvia tidak akan bilang kepadanya!" jawab Juvia percaya diri,

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku percaya padamu" ucap Lucy dengan tersenyum,

"Lalu? Siapa nama orang yang Lucy sukai?" tanya Juvia serius,

"Namanya… Um... _Etto_... Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" jawab Lucy pelan sepelan mungkin,

"Hee…? Jadi begitu" Lisanna menghampiri meja Lucy dan Juvia,

"Ada apa, Lisanna?" tanya Juvia kepada Lisanna, tetapi Lisanna menghiraukan Juvia,

"Natsu Dragneel, kau bilang? Maaf, tapi dia milikku!" katanya kepada Lucy,

Walaupun suara Lucy sudah sepelan mungkin, tetapi masih terdengar olehnya? Terkutuklah Lucy hari ini, mengalami sial dimana-mana... _Sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia mendengarnya? Tunggu dulu.. tadi dia bilang Natsu? Jangan-jangan.._

"Tunggu dulu… jangan bilang kau-",

"Iya! Dan jangan ada yang mendekatinya selain aku!" ketusnya,

.

 _'Belum selesai aku bicara kepadanya, dia malah langsung jawab, ya Ampun...'_ batin Lucy _'Ternyata… dia pacarnya Natsu? Tidak, tidak mungkin, apa dia hanya menyukai Natsu?'_

.

"Huh? Tunggu dulu, untuk apa kau mengatur Natsu seperti itu? Memangnya kau ibunya? Natsu bukan mainan yang bisa kau atur begitu saja" ketus Lucy dengan tenang,

"Tenanglah kalian berdua…." timpal Juvia untuk menenangkan Lucy dan Lisanna,

"Aku penasaran, sedekat apa kalian berdua ini? Aku tidak yakin Natsu mau didekati olehmu" tanya Lisanna heran dan tetap menghiraukan Juvia,

"Bukan urusanmu, kan? Kalau kau mau tau, tanya saja pada Natsu" ketus Lucy kembali,

Lisanna mendecih "Cih! Mana mungkin aku tanya pada Natsu! Tidak sopan sekali!" protesnya "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!",

"Umm... Yang mana ya? Tentang kedekatanku dan juga Natsu?" tanya Lucy singkat sambil pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa "Ah itu... Apa itu penting bagimu?" ,

"Tentu saja itu penting! Ini masalahku, aku tidak ingin ada seseorang yang dekat dengan Natsu selain aku!" protes Lisanna dengan menatap Lucy kesal,

Sebenarnya, Lucy juga mulai kesal dengan Lisanna, tapi bagaimana pun juga dia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun perkataannya mulai sedikit dingin,

"Itu hak Natsu untuk mendekati siapa saja" ucap Lucy "Selain itu... Kalau kau tidak mau menanyakan tentang hubunganku pada Natsu, kau harus mengetahuinya sendiri"

Lucy membawa tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Juvia dan Lisanna dengan muka tenangnya, sebenarnya, Lucy sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan seseorang, apalagi seorang perempuan, akan panjang perdebatannya, lebih baik Lucy memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja Lucy berhenti di dekat pintu kelasnya dan menoleh ke belakang,

"Aku tidak tau seberapa jauh kalian dekat, dan kapan hal itu terjadi, tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin Natsu diatur-atur seperti itu, _sayonara_ ",

Akhirnya Lucy meninggalkan Juvia dan Lisanna di kelas, Lisanna mendecakkan lidahnya, tangannya mulai mengepal serasa ingin menonjok seseorang, dipenuhi oleh rasa benci sekaligus dendam,

"Apa-apaan perempuan itu?! Tidak akan kubiarkan Natsu direbut olehnya!" gumam Lisanna kesal, sedangkan Juvia hanya berdiam diri menatap kedua teman dekatnya dengan khawatir,

* * *

Lucy berjalan menuju ke rumahnya sendirian dengan membawa perasaan yang cukup berat, dia masih memikirkan banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga hari ini bagi Lucy, siapa sangka bahwa Lucy memiliki saingan cintanya sekarang? Tentu saja bukan Juvia, tapi Lisannalah yang membuat persaingan ini terjadi.

Sebenarnya Lucy tidak ingin terlibat dengan kejadian seperti ini sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang takdirnya bukan? Walaupun cukup sulit baginya merasakan kejadian ini, tetapi, bayangkan saja, seseorang yang baru kita kenal untuk pertama kalinya ternyata dia adalah saingan cintanya?

.

' _Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau apakah Natsu memang benar memiliki pacar atau tidak, selain itu, apa benar Lisanna pacarnya Natsu? Atau hanya sekedar suka saja?'_ batin Lucy yang sedang frustasi _'Mungkin lebih baik aku tanyakan kepada Gray saja nanti'_.

.

Apa yang akan Lucy lakukan sekarang? Apa dia akan menyerah dan membiarkan perasaannya terhadap cinta pertamanya dihilangkan begitu saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hallo readers! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang kece nan membahana di fanfic ini- *Digampar para readers xD***

 **Gimana ceritanya? Garing ya? _Gomen ne,_ lagi gak ada ide habisnya, ditambah lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan numpuk dimana-mana dan ceritanya pun jadi berantakan begini-_- tapi! Nazu akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghibur para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini di chapter selanjutnya! '-')9**

 ** _Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san_ yang sudah review, favourite/follow fic ini, balesnya di chapter depannya ya~ _See you on the next chapter_ ^^**


	3. Someone Annoying

**Chapter 3: Come, someone Annoying**

.

.

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro mashima**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan kekurangan lainnya di fic ini**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

" _Tadaima_ " seruku sambil membuka pintu rumahku dan setelah aku masuk tidak lupa aku menutupnya kembali, aku melepaskan sepatuku dan juga melepaskan kaos kakiku, akhirnya.. aku pulang juga, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar dan berdiam diri di kamar.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Lucy" sambut wanita yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum kepadaku, wanita yang memiliki wajah yang sama denganku, malaikat tanpa sayap ini adalah mamaku bernama Layla Heartfilia "Ada apa Lucy? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya panik, mungkin wajah suramku masih terlihat sampai aku pulang kerumah, ya ampun.. Lagi-lagi, aku aku membuat orang aku sayangi khawatir padaku, aku tidak menyukai itu,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tersenyum sekuat mungkin supaya mama tidak khawatir padaku "Tidak, Mama, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku lembut "Aku.. mau ke kamar dulu",

Aku meninggalkan mamaku dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku dengan lemas. Aku tidak tau apa aku masih membuat mamah merasa khawatir lagi atau tidak, tetapi yang jelas, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kamarku..

Sesampai di kamar, aku menyimpan tasku sembarang tempat di lantai kamar, tidak peduli apa ada yang rusak di dalam tasku atau tidak, aku langsung saja membantingkan badanku ke kasur dengan posisi telentang, dan menutupi mukaku dengan bantal, ya ampun… rasanya aku ingin menghilangkan kejadian tadi..

.

 ** _Drrrr! Drrrrr!_**

.

Terdapat getaran di saku rokku, ya, itu ponselku, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menelfonku, entahlah itu siapa. Aku membalikkan posisiku dan mengambil ponselku di dalam saku rokku, lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layarku, oh.. ternyata _Dia.._

 ** _._**

 ** _TUT_**

.

Aku menyimpan ponselku di dekat telingaku " _Moshi-moshi_ …" ucapku dengan lemas,

 ** _"Lucy? Ada apa denganmu?",_**

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" kataku sambil membangunkan diriku dari kasur "Ada apa, Gray?",

 **" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin menelponmu saja, aku sedang bosan",_**

"Oh.. Kenapa kau tidak menelpon Natsu atau Jellal saja?",

Ya, biasanya Gray selalu menelpon mereka berdua untuk mengisi waktu luangnya selagi bertelepon, siapa Jellal yang aku maksud? Ah, dia salah satu sepupunya Gray, dari SMP Era, dia seumuran dengan Gray, aku pernah melihatnya sekali ketika _Magnolia Highschool_ mengadakan pesta Olah Raga karena sekolahnya pun ikut berpatisipasi dalam pesta tersebut, menurutku, dia cukup tampan- tidak, lebih tepatnya dia memang tampan, kenapa? Karena ketika dia bermain bola waktu itu, bayangkan saja, anak-anak perempuannya menyeru Jellal dengan keras hingga membuat para laki-laki iri padanya.

Yang jelas, aku tidak tertarik padanya, apa aku aneh karena aku tidak menyukai salah satu idola di SMP Era dan malah menyukai seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak ahli dalam cinta? Mungkin aku sudah mabuk..

 **" _Mereka sedang sibuk, makanya aku tidak menelpon mereka",_**

"Oh..",

Sebenarnya.. aku 'sedikit' malas untuk berbicara saat ini.. tapi, aku merasa tidak enak kepada Gray.. Yasudahlah, daripada aku membuat dia kecewa karena tidak ada teman, lebih baik aku temani saja walaupun aku 'sedikit' malas,

 **" _Kau kenapa? Suaramu sedikit berbeda",_**

"Begitukah? Yaa aku mengalami masalah hari ini",

 **" _Kenapa? Apakah ini tentang Natsu?",_**

"Hu'um..",

 **" _Apa dia menyakitimu?",_**

"... Entahlah, lebih baik kau mendengar ceritaku terlebih dahulu",

 **" _Baiklah... coba ceritakan padaku semuanya tentang hari ini",_**

"... Begini, tadi pagi aku mendengar gosip dari kelas lain yang katanya Natsu sudah punya pacar",

 **" _Lalu?",_**

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan perempuan satu pemantapan denganku, dia temannya Juvia, bernama Lisanna, sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan dengan Natsu",

 **" _Terus?",_**

"Membingungkan, bukan? Ketika aku mau memastikan dia siapanya Natsu, atau memiliki hubungan apa dengannya, belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah memotong ucapanku dan menjawab 'Iya', ya ampun.. dia ini membuatku tambah bingung",

 **" _Iya, iya, terus?",_**

"Jadi aku ingin memastikan darimu, kau tau tentang hubungan mereka? Atau setidaknya kau tau apa Natsu memang benar punya pacar?",

 **" _Hmm… bagaimana ya.. apa aku harus jujur atau berbohong?",_**

"Cih! Ayolah, jangan seperti itu!",

 **" _Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, bercanda...",_**

"Hah.. Sudahlah, lupakan saja",

 **" _I-iya, iya! Go-gomen, gomen.. Jangan marah, Lucy",_**

"Aku sedang _badmood_ , Gray, jadi cepat beritahu aku sekarang",

 **" _Etto.. setahuku sih Natsu belum punya pacar saat ini",_**

"Eh? Ta-tapi soal-",

 **" _Soal perempuan bern,ama Lisanna itu, gomen, Lucy, aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka",_**

"Begitu….",

Jadi Gray tidak tau apa-apa soal Natsu ya? Sedikit mengecewakan sebenarnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Gray hanya karena soal itu bukan?

Ah iya, sepertinya aku lupa untuk mendeskripsikan tentang Gray, Gray adalah salah satu sahabat Natsu semenjak kelas 7, dia juga salah satu sahabatku semenjak kelas 8 dan ketika kita naik ke kelas 9, aku sekelas lagi dengannya, jadi wajar saja jika aku selalu bercerita kepada Gray dan Gray pun sudah terbiasa dengan ceritaku apalagi tentang Natsu, mungkin ini takdir karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

Aku menempelkan punggungku ke tembok sambil memeluk gulingku dengan tangan kiri, memiringkan kepalaku dan menempel di gulingku, sedangkan tangan kananku masih menahan ponselku di telinga kananku.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku semakin penasaran tentang Natsu, seseorang yang sangat misterius menurutku…

 **" _Gomen, Lucy, tetapi Natsu tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku"_** ucap Gray di telepon dengan nada menyesal,

"Tidak apa-apa Gray, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, _arigatou_ sudah memberiku info tentang Natsu" balasku dengan tenang,

 **" _Kalau begitu kita akhiri pembicaraan ini, aku pikir kau sedang kecapean sekarang"_** ,

"Tidak juga, aku baik-baik saja _kok_ ",

 ** _"Istirahatlah dan jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang Natsu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mata ne Lucy"_** ,

"Hu'um, _arigatou_ Gray"

.

 ** _TUT_**

.

Aku menutup telepon dari Gray dan menyimpan ponselku di sebelahku, menidurkan kembali badanku ke kasur, memeluk gulingku sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok, apakah menjadi sesuatu yang baik? Atau bahkan sebaliknya? Entahlah, aku berharap aku bisa mendapatkan info lebih banyak tentang Natsu cepat atau lambat.

.

 ** _Drr… Drrr… Drrrr…_**

 ** _._**

Apa lagi sekarang? Ya ampun, bisakah tidak ada yang menghubungiku saat ini?

Aku mengambil ponselku kembali yang sebelumnya berada di sampingku, aku mengecek ponselku, dan ternyata ada _sms_. Setelah aku buka, ternyata dari…

 **" _From: Juvia Lockser_**

 ** _Lucy, Juvia sangat minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, terutama teman Juvia sempat membuatmu merasa tidak enak, selain itu Juvia sudah ikut campur dalam urusan kalian berdua, hountoni gomennasai"_**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, Juvia.. ya ampun.. dia tidak seharusnya minta maaf, justru aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena dia telah memberiku info yang begitu penting tentang Natsu.

Aku mengetik _keypad_ ponselku dengan cepat, setelah selesai mengirim pesan itu, aku menyimpan kembali di tempat tidurku, tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tidur terlelap tanpa menggantikan seragamku.

.

.

 **"To: Juvia Lockser**

 ** _Tidak apa-apa Juvia, justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, arigatou na^^"_**

* * *

Minggu sudah berlalu, hari semakin hari, musim semi semakin indah untuk di pandang, terutama bunga sakuranya, sangat cantik, bahkan aku tidak bosan melihatnya ketika aku melihat jendela, hanya saja yang tidak cantik itu adalah... PR semakin banyak! Ah! Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan Ujian Praktek dan Ujian Akhir, masih saja guru memberikan PR yang tak kunjung habisnya,

" _Ne_ Lucy" ujar anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunanku,

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku yang sadari tadi hanya melihat jendela di sampingku ketika pelajaran sedang kosong hari ini, aku tidak tau kenapa hari ini tidak ada guru, tetapi aku sangat bosan, lebih baik pulang atau tidak hadir dibandingkan aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan seperti ini,

Aku menoleh dimana suara itu berasal, oh, ternyata seorang perempuan berambut panjang sekaligus ikal berwarna putih dengan poninya yang selalu dia ikat ke atas, dia memutar kursinya dan menghadap kepadaku, karena kebetulan dia duduk di depanku,

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu" Tanyanya bernama Mirajane Strauss, salah satu sahabatku di kelas,

Aku pikir perkataan Mira- _san_ benar, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu memikirkan tentang Natsu semenjak kejadian pemantapan itu, mukaku mungkin terlihat suram, rasa penasaran, rasa _badmood_ selalu muncul di dalam benakku, sepertinya.. Aku sudah membuat sahabatku yang satu ini khawatir padaku, dan kupikir apa yang aku rasain saat ini benar-benar berlebihan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadanya sebisa mungkin "Aku baik-baik saja, Mira- _san_ " balasku dengan lembut,

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan Lisanna" katanya spontan,

Mataku membulat sempurna dan langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tau Lisanna?

"Kau mengenalinya?" tanyaku,

"Hu'um, dia adalah adikku" jawabnya,

Awalnya aku terdiam sejenak setelah Mira mengatakan bahwa Lisanna adalah...

.

.

ADIKNYA?! Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku tau ini mendadak setelah mengetahui hal ini, tapi, kalau dipikir baik-baik memang benar _'sih_ , ketika aku membandingkannya, ternyata memang banyak kesamaan dari keduanya, rambut putihnya, kulit putihnya yang sedikit _albino_ , senyumnya yang manis, dan kedua matanya berwarna biru bagaikan langit tanpa awan, begitu banyak persamaan dari mereka berdua, hanya saja perbedaan dari keduanya itu adalah…. "Sifat"nya, ya, "Sifat"nya, sangat jauh sekali...

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau bilang dia adalah adikmu?!" seruku untuk memastikannya,

Mira hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya, seketika aku baru ingat bahwa nama panjang Lisanna adalah Lisanna Strauss, tentu saja dia satu marga dengan Mira- _san_ dan juga kakak laki-lakinya yang berada di kelas 9-C bernama Elfman, yang selalu bilang " _OTOKO_! (Laki-laki/Pria)".

"Pa-pantas saja kalian terlihat mirip.." kataku sambil membalas senyumnya. Apa yang aku katakan?! Tentu saja mereka mirip, kenapa aku mengatakan seperti itu?!

" _Gomen ne_ atas kelakuan adikku ketika pemantapan" ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang tiba-tiba memudar,

"Kau tau dari mana, Mira- _san_?" tanyaku spontan,

"Lisanna sempat cerita kepadaku dan…. Sepertinya dia begitu kesal kepadamu" jawab Mira dengan ragu,

Betapa bodohnya aku, tentu saja adiknya bercerita kepadanya, mengapa aku masih bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Lisanna mulai kesal kepadaku, aku pikir jika Lisanna mengetahuinya, dia akan melakukan persaingan secara baik-baik tanpa perselisihan seperti bermusuhan seperti ini, dia begitu menyukai Natsu, begitupun denganku, yaahh… aku pikir ini wajar jika ketika sedang menyukai seseorang, pasti memiliki saingan.

"Dulu.. Natsu adalah teman satu TKnya Lisanna, mereka sering bermain, tidak, lebih tepatnya Lisanna selalu menghampiri Natsu karena dia tidak memiliki teman bermain, untung saja Natsu mau menerima Lisanna untuk bermain bersamanya" ucap Mira mulai bercerita " Tapi, ketika mereka mau beranjak SD, Natsu pindah keluar kota, aku tidak tau apa alasannya, mungkin karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, dan sekarang, di SMP, mereka bertemu kembali, entah kenapa aku merasa… sifatnya telah berubah di bandingkan dulu, Natsu yang aku kenal dengan keceriaannya dan cerewet, sekarang telah menghilang, dia menjadi... sangat dingin"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Mira tentang Natsu, aku tidak menyangka, benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dulu Natsu adalah orang yang memiliki kepribadian seperti itu, bahkan aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana Natsu memiliki sifat cerewet dan " _hyper active_ ", tapi, hanya satu yang ada di benakku saat ini, _kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah?_

" _Gomen ne_ , aku malah menceritakan soal ini" tambah Mira,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kepadanya " _Daijoubu_. Justru jika aku tidak mengetahui soal ini, mungkin aku tidak akan tau apa-apa tentang Natsu",

Mira tersenyum kearahku "Aku senang melihatmu selalu tenang dan tetap tegar, Lucy" pujinya,

" _Arigatou_ , Mira _-san_ " jawabku pelan,

Suasana mulai hening kembali, aku memikirkan tentang Natsu kembali, ditambah lagi dengan cerita Mira dan juga tentang adiknya, membuatku berpikir bahwa...

" _Ne_ Mira _-san_ , mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menyukai Natsu lagi" kataku spontan sambil menundukkan kepalaku pelan, aku bisa merasakan kalau saat ini Mira terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan, tapi… bukannya ini lebih baik?

"Kenapa?! Bukannya kau menyukainya?!" tanyanya panik,

Aku menidurkan pipiku di telapak tangan kiriku, sambil menoleh kembali ke jendela,

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan orang yang sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah adiknya sahabatku" jawabku dengan tenang "Ditambah lagi, mereka sudah dekat bahkan saling kenal sejak TK, bukan? Kupikir percuma saja jika aku terus mengejarnya, itu tidak akan ngaruh apapun jika Natsu sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Lisanna",

Mira-san terjiam sejenak "... Walaupun aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kalian berdua saling menyukai Natsu, bukan berarti aku lebih mengutamakan adikku dibanding dirimu, Lucy" katanya dengan tenang,

Aku melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung "Eh? Apa maksudmu?",

"Aku tetap membiarkanmu menyukai Natsu, meskipun sainganmu adalah adikku sendiri" balasnya dengan senyum lebar "Aku tetap mendukungmu Lucy! Kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan hati Natsu!",

"Mira- _san_ …",

Ternyata…. Takdir berkata lain... ya? Walaupun begitu, tiba-tiba perasaanku merasa sangat lega, apa karena persetujuan dari Mira _-san_? Entahlah… Yang jelas aku merasa, setengah-bukan, seperempat dari beban di dalam diriku, sudah mulai menghilang.

Terdapat sunggingan di sudut bibirku, sudah kuduga Mira-san memang pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dariku, aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertinya..

" _Arigatou,_ Mira- _san_ "

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Setelah pelajaran telah usai, bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Lucy dan juga teman-temannya yaitu Mirajane, Levy, Erza, pergi menuju taman sekolahnya sambil membawa bekal makanannya masing-masing untuk makan bersama,

"Hey, hey, aku dapat gosip _lho_ dari perempuan-perempuan di sekolah ini" seru Levy memulai percakapan,

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza sambil memakan kue _strawberry_ nya yang selalu dia bawa setiap harinya,

"Katanya…. Laki-laki bernama Loke Stellar itu menyukai Lucy _lhoo_!" jawab Levy antusias,

"Uhuk! Uhuk!",

Seketika Lucy tersedak oleh minumannya yaitu jus kotak yang dia beli barusan ketika di kantin,

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Mira sambil menepuk pelan punggung Lucy,

"Hu'um…" Lucy menganggukan kepalanya, dan memamerkan telapak tangannya kepada Mirajane yang menandakan untuk berhenti menepuk punggungnya "Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dia menyukaiku?!" serunya kepada Levy,

" _Ara-ara_ , Loke yang popular di kalangan perempuan itu, kan? Selamat ya Lucy, akhirnya Loke menemukan orang yang pas dari semua perempuan yang ada disini" ucap Mira spontan,

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Loke, Lucy" timpal Erza,

"Kalian salah! Ya ampun… Bahkan kenal dengannya saja tidak apalagi dekat dengannya..." jawab Lucy memastikan ketiga temannya,

"Jadi begitu.." jawab Erza singkat sambil memakan kembali kuenya,

"Selain itu, itu hanya gosip saja, bukan? Paling gosip itu hanya dibuat oleh fansnya supaya mereka mencari perhatian dari Loke- _san_ " kata Lucy percaya diri,

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika itu benar?" Tanya Mira spontan,

"Kau pikir aku akan mau dengan _playboy_ itu?" Tanya Lucy balik,

"Entahlah.. Bisa saja bukan?" tanya Levy,

"Kalian kan tau bahwa… aku masih menyukai Natsu, kan? Mana mungkin aku bisa menerimanya begitu saja.." ucap Lucy pelan,

Levy menepuk bahu Lucy "Kami tau, Lu- _chan_.. tapi, menurutku jangan selamanya kau mau digantungin olehnya" kata Levy dengan perasaan panik,

Lucy sengaja tidak menjawab perkataan Levy, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, bukannya dia tidak mau mendengar Levy, hanya saja, dia merasa bahwa tiba-tiba dia ingin sendiri saat ini, bahkan tidak mau membahas tentang _"perasaan yang sedang digantung oleh Natsu"_.

" _Gochisousama_ " gumam Lucy sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya,

Setelah selesai makan dan berdoa, Lucy menutup kotak bekalnya, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Are? Lu- _chan_ sudah selesai?",

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Levy, Lucy bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih tengah makan, teman-temannya menatap Lucy dengan bingung,

"Lucy?! Mau kemana?!" seru Mira karena Lucy semakin lama semakin menjauh,

"Ke perpustakaan!" seru Lucy balik tanpa membalikkan badannya,

Teman-temannya yang masih berada disana hanya bisa menatap Lucy dengan bingung, _ada apa dengannya?_ pikir Mirajane, Levy, dan Erza serempak.

* * *

Sebelum Lucy pergi menuju perpustakaan, dia sengaja untuk menyimpan kotak bekalnya terlebih dahulu. Ketika Lucy menyimpan kotak bekalnya dengan cepat, seseorang yang tengah tidur di tempat duduknya dengan posisi melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya, yaitu Gray Fullbuster, dia membuka matanya sebelah dengan pelan karena mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang mengacak-ngacak barang, ya, seseorang yang sedang mengacak-acak itu dialah Lucy Heartfilia, dia menatap Lucy dengan heran, mengapa dia sangat terburu-buru?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy, Gray terus memperhatikan tingkah Lucy yang menurutnya itu "aneh" sekaligus penasaran, setelah Lucy menyimpan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas, Lucy bergegas pergi menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya untuk meminjam buku dengan langkah cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Gray yang sudah membuka kedua matanya,

Gray menaik-turunkan bahunya, ya... Dia tidak peduli Lucy kenapa, akhirnya Gray mulai tidur kembali.

* * *

Lucy hanya terfokus pada tujuannya yaitu menuju perpustakaan hanya untuk meminjam salah satu buku yang mau ia catat, selesai meminjam dia pergi menuju kelasnya untuk merangkum hal yang menurutnya penting, jika sudah selesai, tentu saja dia akan langsung mengembalikannya. Supaya dia cepat sampai pada tujuannya, Lucy sengaja memperbesar langkahnya tanpa peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan terhadapnya.

Setelah Lucy sampai di perpustakaan, dia mencari secara detail buku mana yang akan dia pinjam, melirik dari atas ke bawah, dari kiri ke kanan, sampai ketika mata Lucy tetuju oleh satu buku yang diinginkannya, tetapi sayangnya buku tersebut ditempatnya di ketinggian melebihi tinggi badan Lucy, bahkan jika Lucy mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, ternyata masih belum sampai untuk bisa mengambilkan, dengan berusaha, Lucy mencoba menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

' _Ugh! Tanganku… tidak sampai…'_ batin Lucy yang masih mencoba untuk mengambilnya,

" _Hai_ , Ini bukunya",

Lucy terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sebelah kanan Lucy yang sudah mengambil buku yang dia inginkan. Lucy menurunkan telapak kakinya untuk menempel kembali ke lantai, menurunkan tangan kanannya, dan menoleh kearah dimana suara _baritone_ itu berasal. Bola mata Lucy membulat sempurna ketika dia mengetahui siapa sosok laki-laki yang sudah membantunya,

"Kau kan…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Hallo minna-san! Sumimasen Nazu menghilang beberapa minggu ini, terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nyata(?) dan baru sekarang Nazu bisa melanjutkan ficnya, Nazu harap kalian suka minna-san! Gomen ne kalau fic chapter sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, Nazu akan membuatnya semenarik mungkin untuk chapter kedepannya!**

 **Nazu mengucapkan, Selamat berpuasa untuk yang beragama islam~ :3**

 **[Mind to R &R?]**


	4. Someone Annoying Part 2

_Previous:_

 _Lucy sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengambil salah satu buku yang ingin dipinjam olehnya, tetapi Lucy tidak dapat menggapainya,_

 _._

" _Ini bukunya"_

 _._

 _Lucy terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sebelah kanan Lucy yang sudah mengambil buku yang dia inginkan._

 _Lucy menurunkan telapak kakinya untuk menempel kembali ke lantai, menurunkan tangan kanannya, dan menoleh kearah dimana suara baritone itu berasal. Bola mata berwarna caramel Lucy membulat sempurna ketika dia mengetahui siapa sosok laki-laki yang sudah membantunya,_

 _._

" _Kau kan…"_

* * *

 **Part 4: Come, Someone Annoying part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dari fic ini~**

* * *

Tepat di sebelah Lucy, dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa centi dari tubuhnya, terdapat seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dengan rambut spike orange bagaikan singa dan juga kacamata ber-frame birunya yang sudah dijadikan ciri khas bagi dirinya sendiri,

"Loke….- _san_?"

Ternyata sosok laki-laki yang sudah membantu Lucy ini bernama Loke Stellar, salah satu laki-laki popular di kalangan perempuan SMP Magnolia dan juga salah satu ketua kelas di 9-C,

"Yo!" sapanya antusias,

Lucy terkejut dengan kedatangan Loke secara tiba-tiba hingga mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, dengan cepat, Lucy langsung menghadap pada Loke dan memberi jarak sekitar 2 langkah dari hadapannya,

Loke masih memegang buku yang Lucy inginkan, dia menyerahkan buku itu pada Lucy tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Lucy mengerti maksud Loke, akhirnya dia mengambil buku itu dari tangan kanan Loke,

" _A-arigatou_.. sudah mengambilkannya untukku.." ucap Lucy pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

" _Douitashimashite_ , Lucy" jawab Loke sambil tersenyum,

Lucy kembali menoleh kearahnya, sebenarnya Lucy sedikit tertegun oleh senyumannya yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya, dan juga matanya yang tajam bagaikan singa,

.

 _'Sudah kuduga.. Dari dekat dia memang tampan'_ pikir Lucy _'Tapi…'_

.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Lucy dengan penasaran sambil memeluk bukunya di depan dadanya,

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok perempuan yang cantik dan popular di sekolah ini? Tentu saja aku mengetahuimu" godanya "Selain itu, namamu sungguh indah untuk diingat.."

.

' _Aku tarik kata-kataku! Dia memang tampan, tapi aku tidak menyukai sifat playboynya itu…'_ pikir Lucy _'Apa dia… mencoba menggodaku? Ya Ampun…'_

.

Selain Erza dan Mira, Lucy pun termasuk salah satu anak popular di kalangan laki-laki di SMP Magnolia, walaupun tidak setenar Erza dan Mira tentunya, tetapi paras Lucy yang cukup manis, mata caramel yang begitu indah, sifatnya yang baik hati pada semua, rambut pirangnya yang dijadikan ciri khas bagi Lucy itu sendiri, serta otaknya yang cukup cerdas dalam pelajaran, siapa anak laki-laki yang tidak mau menginginkannya?

Tapi, minus bagi Natsu dan Gray, karena secara Lucy pribadi, dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang asmara yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua,

"Oh…" jawab Lucy singkat sambil melirik kearah lain,

Lucy memperhatikan sekelilingnya, menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, dan dia menduganya bahwa tempat dimana Lucy mengambil buku memang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua,

.

' _Jadi begitu.. Sedang mencari kesempatan… ya?'_ pikir Lucy kembali,

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Loke menatap Lucy denan tatapan bingung, Lucy kembali menoleh kearahnya,

"A-ah… ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok…" jawab Lucy gagap "Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku pergi dulu.. _Ja…_ "

Lucy membalikkan badannya dan sengaja langkahnya dipercepat agar dia bisa menjauh dari Loke,

"Tunggu dulu, Lucy!" seru Loke mencegat Lucy,

Belum setengahnya Lucy berjalan untuk meninggalkannya, tapi seruannya yang tidak begitu keras, cukup sukses membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya,

Lucy membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan heran "Ada apa, Loke-san?" Tanya Lucy,

" _Etto_ … Bolehkah kita tukar nomor?" pintanya,

Sekarang, Lucy menatap Loke dengan tatapan bingung "Untuk apa? Kita kan tidak sekelas" Tanya Lucy untuk memastikan,

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bisa bertanya padamu tentang pengumuman sekolah, speaker di kelasku tidak begitu terdengar, dan yang aku ketahui saat ini dari kelas lain hanyalah dirimu" jelas Loke "Bukannya kau adalah wakil ketua kelas 9-A? Kudengar kau juga dekat dengan beberapa anak Osis"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan belum menjawab perkataan Loke, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jawaban tadi tidak masuk akal untukku, maksudku, tidak mungkin seorang seperti Loke yang banyak mengenal seorang gadis dari kelas lain, tetapi dia hanya mengenal diriku?

Selain itu, jika speaker kelasnya tidak begitu terdengar, lantas mengapa dia tidak menyuruh petugas sekolah untuk membenarkannya?

Memang benar aku termasuk Wakil Ketua Kelas 9-A, tapi, kenapa dia tidak bertanya pada Erza saja yang sama-sama memiliki jabatan sebagai Ketua Kelas?

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar aku dekat dengan beberapa anak Osis, contohnya Erza, Levy-chan, dan Mira-san, tetapi yang aku herankan adalah.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Seingetku, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya dimana pun ketika aku dengan Levy-chan, Erza, dan Mira-san, sekalinya aku bertemu dengannya, sudah pasti dia sedang dikerubuni oleh perempuan perempuan di sekolah sehingga penglihatan untuk melihat sekitar menjadi sulit, ah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..

"Ha-hanya menanyakan sekolah saja kan?" tanyaku padanya untuk memastikan kembali, Loke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan juga senyum lebarnya,

"Kita bisa menjadi teman bukan? Mungkin sekalian kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain" tambah Loke memastikan diriku,

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak dan menggeleng kepalaku sangat pelan tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebenarnya.. Aku sedikit ragu untuk memberikan kepadanya nomor ponselku, karena menurutku cukup aneh dengan situasi saat ini, aku baru kenal dengannya hari ini, dan kita pun baru saja bertemu di perpustakaan ini, tetapi dia sudah meminta nomor ponselku? Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi, aku sangat takut jika Loke menggunakan kesempatan untuk mendekatiku agar aku bisa jauh dari Natsu. Ya ampun.. aku terlalu banyak pikiran hari ini... Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap orang lain...

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku melihat senyum yang dia beri kepadaku, senyumnya begitu tulus menurutku, kupikir.. Loke tidak akan sejahat itu, dia baik, buktinya dia mau membantuku mengambil buku paket ini.. Ya.. Walaupun aku hanya bisa memberikan satu bukti bahwa dia orang baik, tapi, keputusanku sangat bulat bahwa dia bukanlah orang jahat,

Ya.. selama dia hanya ingin berteman denganku dan juga menanyakan tentang sekolah, sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, aku kirim nomorku" ucapku sambil berjalan kembali mendekatinya,

Dengan cepat, Loke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, begitu pun denganku, setelah aku berada di dekatnya, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengirim nomorku padanya, tidak lupa dia pun memberikan nomornya juga kepadaku.

"Sudah ya.." ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya,

Aku melihat dari raut wajahnya, seperti terdapat kesenangan sehabis mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan, ibaratkannya ketika kita sedang kehilangan hewan peliharaan kita, lalu pada akhirnya kita menemukannya di suatu tempat, aku tidak tau apa yang disenangi Loke saat ini, mungkin dia senang karena akhirnya dia bisa memberitahu teman-temannya tentang pengumuman sekolah dengan mudah, atau mungkin… ah, entahlah… aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

" _Arigatou na_ , Lucy" balas Loke sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam saku,

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, _Ja_ " pamit Lucy pada Loke dan mulai meninggalkannya sendirian dengan berlari kecil,

Loke hanya memperhatikan Lucy yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya, senyum yang awalnya tulus, berubah menjadi senyum…. Licik,

"Kau orang yang menarik, Lucy Heartfilia…" gumam Loke,

Loke pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan arah berlawanan dengan Lucy,

.

.

.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan cepat… _Hime-sama_ "

* * *

Setelah Lucy sudah mengambil buku yang dia inginkan, dia menghampiri penjaga perpustakaan dan meminta izin darinya untuk meminjam salah satu buku dari perpustakaannya, penjaga perpustakaan itu mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum pada Lucy, dia berkata bahwa Lucy diizinkan untuk meminjam salah satu buku dari perpustakaannya dan menyuruh untuk menulis daftar pinjam buku.

Lucy mengisinya dengan pulpen yang sudah disediakan dari perpustakaan, setelah Lucy mengisi daftar tersebut, Lucy mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaannya dan berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya

.

.

Selama perjalanan di koridor, tempat tersebut cukup sepi dan hanya ada beberapa siswa lainnya saja yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya di koridor yang cukup luas di sekolahnya, Lucy berpikir bahwa sebagian besar siswa lainnya masih berada di kantin atau sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Lucy melihat arloji di tangan kirinya, disana menunjukkan bahwa masih ada 15 menit lagi untuk istirahat, karena Lucy sudah makan siang dan meminjam buku paket yang dia inginkan, Lucy tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menyalin buku tersebut ketika dia sudah sampai di kelasnya.

Lucy masih memeluk buku paketnya di depan dadanya, dia sempat mengingat perkataan sahabatnya, Levy, mengenai Loke yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Lucy,

.

" _Apa benar dia begitu…"_ batin Lucy,

.

Akhir akhir ini Lucy merasa bahwa keadaannya suda mulai tidak beres semenjak dia menyukai Natsu, contohnya, Lucy bertemu dengan saingan cintanya, Lisanna Strauss, adik dari sahabat Lucy bernama Mirajane Strauss.

Sungguh menyedihkan karena baru saja sekolah Lucy mengadakan pemantapan, tapi sudah disambut oleh seorang yang keliatannya baik, yang awal hubungannya baik-baik saja menjadi tidak baik semenjak Lisanna mengetahuinya,.

Dan cobaan selanjutnya yang dia dapatkan adalah terdapat gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Loke menyukainya, dan baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang digosipin oleh orang lain.

.

' _Kalau memang benar.. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Natsu? Maksudku, aku menyukainya, dan sudah satu tahun aku menyukainya, bahkan saat ini aku sedang masa pendekatan dengannya'_ pikir Lucy _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Loke jika dia memang benar benar menyukaiku…'_

.

Mulai saat ini, Lucy mulai menjalankan masa dimana dia mengalami kebingungan tentang asmara. Lucy memejam matanya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang,

" _Mou_ … Kenapa bukan Natsu saja yang menyukaiku?!" keluh Lucy pelan,

Ketika Lucy membuka matanya kembali, dari kejauhan Lucy melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing dipikirannya, dia sedang berjalan kearah berlawan dengan Lucy, menoleh kearah jendela koridor dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam celananya.

terdapat sunggingan dari sudut bibir Lucy hingga membentuk sebuah kurva, Lucy tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan kebiasaannya ketika mereka saling bertemu, dengan sigap, Lucy mencoba untuk menyapanya,

"Natsu!" seru Lucy,

"Hm?",

Natsu menoleh kearah sumber suara, terdapat Lucy yang sedang melambaikan tangan kanannya kearahnya, sedangkan tangan satunya masih memeluk buku, Lucy juga memberikan senyum girangnya pada Natsu. Natsu tidak membalas lambaiannya, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, dia hanya tersenyum kearah Lucy,

"Oh.. Hey" jawabnya singkat,

Lucy menurunkan tangannya dan wajahnya tidak lepas dari senyumannya, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas hingga dia sadar bahwa mereka sudah saling melewati satu sama lain dan kini jarak mereka sudah sedikit jauh.

Lucy sudah terbiasa dengan ini, bahkan hampir setiap hari jika mereka bertemu, dan sudah menganggapnya wajar jika Natsu hampir setiap hari ketika Lucy menyapanya, dia selalu menjawab dengan tersenyum, atau bahkan bilang "Hey" dengan suara sangat pelan,

"Oi, tunggu sebentar" Natsu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya,

Natsu memanggil Lucy dari kejauhan, sukses membuat Lucy tiba-tiba merinding bagaikan sehabis tersengat oleh listrik, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya kearah Natsu,

" _H-hai_ …?" Tanya Lucy gugup dan senyumannya mulai memudar,

"Bilang pada Gray, sepulang sekolah barenglah denganku" suruh Natsu,

.

' _Andai Natsu bilang padaku untuk pulang bersama, bukan Gray..'_ pikir Lucy berandai-andai _'Bicara apa aku ini? Mana mungkin dia begitu..'_

.

"Ooooiiiii?"

Seketika Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy yang sadari tadi berandai-andai tentang Natsu, Lucy sontak terkejut ketika tau bahwa saat ini Natsu sudah berada di depannya, sukses membuat pipi Lucy memerah seperti kepiting rebus,

.

' _Shi-shimatta! Aku mulai ketularan Juvia yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berandai-andai tentang Gray, memalukan sekali..'_ Batin Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya _'Tunggu dulu.. Biasanya Natsu selalu menghampiri Gray ketika pulang sekolah tanpa harus memberitahuku, tapi, kenapa sekarang...?'_

.

"Kau mendengarku barusan?" tanya Natsu, Lucy langsung menoleh kearahnya kembali,

"A-ah! _Gomen ne_ Natsu.." Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan bingung "Sepulang sekolah nanti Gray akan kerja kelompok denganku.." jelas Lucy ketika dia baru ingat bahwa hari ini dia disuruh oleh guru biologinya untuk membuat tugas akhir secara berkelompok,

"Begitu.." Natsu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Lucy "Kirim salamku padanya, _ja.._ ",

Lucy tidak menjawab perkataan Natsu, dia hanya melihat punggung Natsu yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya, Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menghiraukan Natsu. Lucy membalikkan badannya dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Sesampai di kelas, Lucy duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dari ranselnya untuk menyalin materi buku paket biologi yang Lucy pinjam barusan.

Lucy mengeluarkan pensil mekaniknya, dengan teliti, Lucy mulai mencari materi yang dia butuhkan untuk tugas kelompoknya dan menulis bagian bagian yang pentingnya saja,

"Oi, Lucy"

Lucy menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara, terdapat Gray yang sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana,

"Ada apa, Gray?" Tanya Lucy dengan tatapan bingung,

"Hari ini… kita kerja kelompok, kan?" Tanya Gray balik,

Lucy menganggukan kepalanya "Ya, hari ini kita kerja kelompok" jawab Lucy singkat,

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakannya?" Tanya Gray kembali,

"Dimana ya…",

Lucy memutar bola matanya, menempelkan ujung pensil mekanik di bawah dagunya sambil memikirkan tempat yang pas untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya,

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau perpustakaan?" jawab Lucy antisias sambi menunjuk pensil mekaniknya pada Gray,

"Bukannya beberapa menit setelah sepulang sekolah perpustakaan sudah tutup?" jawab Gray singkat,

"... _Gomen_.. aku tidak memikirkan sejauh itu.." kata Lucy lemas sambil tersenyum kecut " _Mou_.. Kira-kira dimana…"

"Bagaimana kalau dirumahku?",

Lucy dan Gray menoleh kearah sumber suara, dimana ada sosok perempuan dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat, berambut _Scarlet_ panjang bagaikan langit fajar, dengan paras cantiknya,

"Erza?",

Erza Scarlet, salah satu perempuan yang memiliki gelar "Ketua kedisiplinan" dan juga salah satu ketua kelas 9-A di SMP Magnolia,

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy,

"Tidak apa" jawab Erza singkat "Bukannya lebih enak jika kita mengerjakannya di rumah?",

"Me-memang sih…" jawab Lucy "Baiklah, kalau begitu dirumahmu saja ya!",

"Aku akan bilang pada Levy" ucap Gray sambil meninggalkan meja Lucy,

" _Arigatou_ " jawab Lucy "Tapi, sebelum pulang, antarkan aku ke perpustakaan ya? Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini",

"Baiklah" jawab Erza "Aku akan kembali ke mejaku",

"Hu'um!",

Erza pun meninggalkan meja Lucy, sedangkan Lucy melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya untuk mencari materi.

* * *

 _Krrriiiiiiinnnggggg!_

 _._

 _._

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi bertanda jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, para murid yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya, mereka membawa tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, tapi minus bagi Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Levy.

Setelah mereka ber-empat membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, mereka mulai meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi menuju perpustakaan sekolah,

.

"Permisi.." ujar mereka serempak sambil memasuki ruangan,

" _Konnichiwa_ " sapa seorang wanita dengan parasnya yang terlihat seperti anak-anak dengan rambut pirang yang panjang dan bergelombang, serta bola mata bagaikan Emerald, yang sedang duduk di meja penjaga perpustakaan,

"Ah! Mavis- _sensei_ , _konnichiwa_ " jawab Levy antusias,

"Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Mavis "Padahal perpustakaan sudah hampir tutup",

" _Sensei_ , saya ingin mengembalikan buku paket ini" jawab Lucy sambil memperlihatkan buku yang Lucy pinjam "Saya sudah selesai meminjamnya, _gomennasai_ , saya malah mengembalikannya ketika perpustakaan hampir tutup",

" _Daijoubu_ , simpan saja di meja ini" kata Mavis sambil menunjukkan letak dimana Lucy ingin mengembalikannya,

Lucy menyimpan buku tersebut di meja dekat Mavis " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , _sensei_ " ucap Lucy sambil menundukkan badannya, Mavis hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman, Lucy menegakkan kembali badannya "Kalau begitu kami pa-"

"Tunggu, Lucy- _san_ " ucap Mavis menghentikan Lucy,

" _Etto_.. ada apa _, sensei_?" Tanya Lucy dengan tatapan bingung,

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin mencoba meramalmu"

.

.

.

"Tunggu…. EEEEHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Ya Halo Minna-san! Nazu kembali lagi melanjutkan ficnya, gomen gomen, Nazu baru update lagi hari ini, bagaimana menurut kalian? :3**

 **Yosh! Nazu akan menjawab review dari Minna-san!:**

 ***Hong Sin Yi: Sumimasen, Nazu baru bikin fic lagi, Nazu harap lanjutan fic ini tidak mengecewakan Hong Sin Yi-san :3**

 ***Nara Tsutsukara: Hu'um! Nazu sudah bikin lanjutannya kok, semoga Nara-san menyukainya :D**

 ***Elisa-chaan: Eli-chaaannn, neechan sudah bikin lanjutannya nih hehe, selamat membaca~ :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hountoni arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah mendukung fic ini, t** **unggu chapter selanjutnya Minna-san! Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini~^^**

 **(Silahkan kritik & saran/opini Minna-san tentang fic ini di review, follow & favouritenya jangan lupa ya hahaha.. :v )**


	5. Isn't True? Or Not?

**_Previous:_**

 _Lucy menyimpan buku tersebut di meja dekat Mavis "Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei" ucap Lucy sambil menundukkan badannya, Mavis hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman,_

 _Lucy menegakkan kembali badannya "Kalau begitu kami pa-"_

" _Tunggu, Lucy-san" ucap Mavis menghentikan Lucy sekaligus memotong kalimatnya,_

" _Etto.. ada apa, sensei?" Tanya Lucy dengan tatapan bingung,_

" _Sebelum pulang, aku ingin mencoba meramalmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tunggu…. EEEEHHHHH?!"_

* * *

 **Part 5: Isn't True?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, bahasa formal-informal, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya dari fic ini~**

* * *

Lucy terkejut dengan ucapan Mavis yang tiba-tiba saja ingin meramal Lucy, tidak hanya Lucy saja, Levy, Erza dan juga Gray ikut kaget dengan tindakan Mavis secara tiba-tiba, tidak seperti biasanya Mavis meminta muridnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, siapa sangka bahwa Mavis, salah satu guru Biologi kelas Lucy, bisa meramal seseorang.

"Apa maksud _sensei_ dengan.. meramalku?" Tanya Lucy pada Mavis,

"Iya.. _Sensei_ hanya ingin mencoba meramalmu" ucap Mavis "Tidak apa-apa kan?",

" _Etto_ …. Bagaimana ya…" Lucy melirik ke arah lain sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya "Bukannya saya tidak mau, tapi, ya…."

"Ayolah, _sensei-_ mu hanya ingin mencoba meramal seseorang untuk pertama kalinya" keluh Mavis sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebelah,

"..."

Lucy terdiam sesaat, membayangkan dirinya apa yang terjadi jika seorang gurunya itu meramalnya apalagi jika itu pertama kalinya bagi Lucy yang merasakan bagaimana diramal oleh seseorang, Lucy tau bahwa ramalan hanyalah mitos semata, tapi, bagaimana jika saat Mavis meramalnya, akan menjadi kenyataan?

"Kukira hanya Cana saja yang bisa meramal dengan memakai kartu" timpal Gray "Tapi, ternyata _sensei_ pun juga bisa"

" _Sugoi na, sensei_.." Puji Levy pada Mavis,

Mavis menggelengkan kepalanya " _Iie_ , mungkin _sensei_ tidak sehebat teman kalian bernama 'Cana' itu" jawab Mavis "Tapi _, sensei_ sudah belajar bagaimana caranya dan _sensei_ penasaran apakah _sensei_ berhasil atau tidak"

" _Souka_?" Tanya Erza singkat, Mavis hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lucy melirik kembali ke arah Mavis "Tapi, untuk apa meramalku, _sensei_?" Tanya Lucy "Maksud saya, saya tau _sensei_ ingin mencobanya untuk pertama kalinya, tapi.."

"Untuk apa? Bukannya Lucy-san ingin tau soal Natsu?" jawab Mavis memotong ucapan Lucy,

"I-itu…."

.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! _Se-sensei_ tau dari mana soal ' _itu_ '?!" Seru Lucy, salah tingkah,

"Hahaha, tentu saja _sensei_ mengetahuinya" jawab Mavis percaya diri,

.

' _Ah.. bodohnya aku, tentu saja sensei mengetahuinya, dia kan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang…'_ pikir Lucy setelah teringat sesuatu tentang Mavis,

.

"Tapi, kenapa _sensei_ sangat ingin meramalku?" Tanya Lucy penasaran "Maksud saya, kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Gray atau Levy-chan, mungkin?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja hubunganmu dengan Natsu akan seperti apa nantinya" jawabnya dengan mantap "Entah kenapa, _sensei_ sangat tertarik dan juga penasaran dengan hubungan kalian, selain itu, kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaanku, Lucy-san, dan sensei pikir hasilnya akan bagus"

Mendengar kata " _kelinci percobaan_ " memang sedikit menakutkan bagi Lucy, bagaimana kalau ternyata Lucy malah mendapatkan hasil yang buruk untuk percobaan pertama Mavis?

"Lucy bukan kelinci, _sensei_ " timpal Gray polos,

.

.

TAK!

" _Ittai_!"

Sukses sang ketua kedisiplinan sekaligus ketua murid kelas 9-A, Erza, menjitak kepala Gray dengan cukup keras, Gray teringis kesakitan, dengan cepat, Gray mengusap kepalanya pelan dengan tangan kanannya,

"Itu sakit, Erza! Aku benar kan kalau Lucy bukan kelinci?!" Tanya Gray "Tapi, kalau Lucy menjadi kelinci, dia tampak lucu"

Lagi-lagi, Erza menjitak Gray kembali, Gray teringis kesakitan lagi, karena tidak mau dijitak kembali oleh Erza, Gray memutuskan untuk tidak melawan Erza dan hanya diam, Lucy menoleh ke arah Gray, melihat Gray sedang mengusap kepalanya dan juga pipinya mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah, terlihat sangat lucu, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya, reaksi seperti itu membuat Lucy sedikit blushing dan juga salah tingkah.

Lucy blushing bukan karena melihat ekspresi Gray saat ini, melainkan karena Lucy mendengar pertama kalinya Gray memuji dirinya, untung saja Gray tidak melihat wajah Lucy yang ikut-ikutan memanas. Entah kenapa, Lucy merasa bahwa Gray bertingkah bodoh akhir-akhir ini,

"Itu ibaratkannya, bodoh!" ketus Erza kesal dengan tangannya yang masih mengepal, sedangkan Lucy dan Levy hanya _sweat drop_ melihat kejadian singkat dari kedua temannya,

"Su-sudah.. sudah.. kalian berdua.." ucap Levy menenangkan mereka berdua,

Tangan Erza yang sebelumnya mengepal dengan kesal, tiba-tiba melemas, lalu menyimpan tangannya di pelipisnya, memejam matanya sejenak karena ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan mulai mendesah panjang "Ya ampun.. Kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini, Gray" gumam Erza pelan " Tidak seperti kau saja",

Lucy menghiraukan pertengkaran kecil antara kedua sahabatnya, Erza dan Gray, yang 'katanya' mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, Lucy menoleh kembali kearah Mavis, mengingat kembali ucapan Mavis tentang Natsu, entah apa yang dirasuki dari kepala Lucy, pikiran buruk tentang ramalan Mavis tiba-tiba menghilang, dan menjadi sebuah rasa penasaran tentang ramalannya. Persetan dengan ramalan buruk, yang penting Lucy mengetahui bagaimana hubungan dia dengan Natsu,

"Yang benar, _sensei_?! Aku yang pertama?!" seru Lucy girang,

"Tentu saja" jawab Mavis sambil tersenyum "Tenang saja, _sensei_ sangat sangat yakin bahwa hasil ramalanmu akan bagus!",

"Oi, oi, Lucy! Kau serius tentang ini?!" timpal Gray kembali "Maksudku, kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya meskipun ini hanya ramalan?",

"Sudah lah, Gray",

Gray menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Levy mulai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk pundak Gray dengan pelan,

"Percuma saja kau mengatakannya, lihat.. Mata Lu- _chan_ sudah berubah..",

Levy menunjuk ke arah depannya, Gray kembali menoleh ke arah dimana Levy tunjuk, ya, dia sedang menunjuk ke arah Lucy, Gray mulai _sweat drop_ ketika melihat teman dekatnya itu matanya mulai berbinar-binar setelah Lucy mengetahui bahwa hasil ramalannya tentang Natsu akan menjadi baik, _sepertinya, Lucy tidak memikirkan hal hal yang buruk tentang ramalan itu_ , itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Gray.

Lucy menoleh cepat ke arah teman-temannya dengan ekspresi yang sudah mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Lucy dengan bingung,

"Ha-habisnya mau bagaimana lagi! Aku kan hanya penasaran.." Kata Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya sebelah "I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Mou..",

Gray ber _sweat drop_ dengan tingkah laku Lucy yang seolah-olah menjadi " _Tsundere",_ dia sedang _PMS_ atau bagaimana ' _sih_? Ah, mungkin karena Natsu sudah mencuci pikirannya, dia bisa menjadi begitu, atau mungkin ini memang sifat asli Lucy yang selama ini dia pendam? Rasanya Gray ingin tertawa melihat Lucy seperti ini, tetapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Levy, melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang menjadi _"Tsundere"_ abal-abalan, membuat perutnya merasa sangat geli, tanpa ragu dia tertawa dengan lepas karena sudah tidak kuat menahannya,

 _._

 _'Kalau Natsu mengetahui tentang ini, pasti dia tidak akan percaya dengan sifat Lu-chan yang biasanya dia tau!'_ batin Levy,

.

Mavis yang sadari tadi hanya melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya itu, hanya bisa terkekeh, begitupun dengan Erza yang sadari tadi tangannya di lipatkan di bawah dadanya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum,

" _Yare-yare_.." gumam Erza,

"Terserah kau saja.." jawab Gray pasrah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

Lucy menoleh kembali ke arah Mavis, ekspresinya sudah kembali dengan senyum lebar, tapi minus dengan mata terbinar-binarnya, " _Sensei_! Saya ingin tau!" serunya dengan girang,

"Kalau soal Natsu, langsung cepat ya responnya.." Gumam Gray pelan dan diselingi oleh kekehan Levy, _apa Gray sedang iri dengan Lucy? Atau mungkin.. Cemburu pada Lucy tentang Natsu?,_ Itulah yang di benak Levy saat ini,

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Lucy-san?" tanya Mavis tenang "Kau siap?",

" _Hai!_ Sangat siap!" Jawab Lucy mantap,

"Semangat yang bagus!" Balas Mavis ikut semangat "Tapi! Jika hasilnya buruk, Lucy-san harus siap menanggung resikonya",

" _Hai! Hai!_ Apapun itu, aku akan akan menanggung semuanya!" Jawab Lucy sambil hormat layaknya prajutit,

Mavis terkekeh kembali "Nah, kalau begitu, kita mulai ramalannya",

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Mavis- _sensei_ menarik laci mejanya, diam-diam aku mencoba melirik apa yang ada di dalam laci tersebut, ternyata disana terdapat kartu remi yang masih terbungkus rapih, tunggu dulu...? Kenapa ada kartu disana? Apa _sensei_ selama menjaga perpustakaan dia mempelajari cara untuk meramal? Atau karena dia diam-diam bermain kartu dengan guru lain untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang? Entahlah..

Sensei mengambil kotak tersebut, dan membuka bungkus kartu reminya lalu mengambil kartunya, tidak lupa dia memisahkan kartu joker karena kata Mavis- _sensei_ kartu tersebut tidak akan berguna dalam metode meramal, bagaimana pun juga, aku tetap tidak mengerti, yang penting aku mengikuti jalan ceritanya..

"Pertama, _sensei_ akan mengocok kartunya"

Dengan cepat, Mavis- _sensei_ mulai mengocok kartunya, setelah selesai, Mavis- _sensei_ menyimpan kartu tersebut di meja dengan posisi tertutup alias hanya terlihat bagian punggung kartunya saja, dan memisahkan semua kartu tersebut sekaligus dengan tangan kanannya berbentuk simetris ke arah kiri,

"Sekarang, ambil lima kartu, apa saja" suruhnya padaku, tanpa basa basi lagi, tanpa pikir panjang, aku mulai memilih dan mengambil 5 kartu, yaa.. tentu saja aku tidak tau apa yang aku dapat dibalik kartu ini,

"Silahkan, kau boleh melihat isi kartunya"

Aku membalikkan 5 kartu yang berada di tanganku, banyak simbol yang tertera di dalam kartu itu. Sudah kuduga, aku tetap tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya ini? _Queen_? _King_? _Diamond_? Demi _Kami-sama_ , kenapa aku tidak terlahir untuk bisa membaca arti kartu ini seperti Cana?

"Kalau sudah, simpan saja disini" Ujar Mavis- _sensei_ sambil menunjukkan dimana kartu yang akan kusimpan "Kita akan mengulanginya sampai tersisa dua kartu"

"A-ah.. _Hai..._ "

Aku menuruti perkataan Mavis-sensei untuk mengulanginya hingga tersisa dua. Penasaran? Tentu saja aku penasaran, walaupun.. aku 'sedikit' bosan jika begini terus, kapan selesainya? _Mou_.. sampai kapan pun aku tidak mengerti maksudnya ini apa, tetapi, tetap saja aku harus mematuhi semua perkataan Mavis- _sensei_ , awalnya kukira ramalannya tidak akan seperti ini..

" _Daijoubu_ , Lucy-san, sebentar lagi kau akan mengerti kok" ucap Mavis-sensei spontan,

 _Shimatta!_ Lagi-lagi sensei membaca pikiranku.. Hebatnya, padahal _sensei_ sedang dalam _mode_ konsentrasi penuh terhadap kartu ini. _Yosh!_ Selesaikan ini dengan cepat, diriku!

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Terlihat Lucy pun sedang serius mengikuti permainan yang Mavis buat, disisi lain, Gray, Erza, dan Levy pun ikut serius memperhatikan salah satu temannya ini yang dijadikan korban oleh Mavis,

"Sepertinya.. Aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mainnya, terutama kartunya itu..." Bisik Gray pada Erza dan Levy,

Erza mengangguk "Kita lihat saja, jangan banyak mengeluh" Jawab Erza dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya,

"Tapi, Lu- _chan_ benar-benar serius tentang ini, Gray" Timpal Levy,

"Ya, karena dia menyukai Natsu, jadi, apapun yang terjadi, tentu saja dia akan serius" Balas Erza,

"Mungkin saja kalau Cana ada disini, kupikir dia akan mengerti.." Kata Gray,

"A-ah.. Kupikir begitu.." Jawab Levy,

Karena teman-teman Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk Lucy, mereka memutuskan untuk melihatnya saja, tanpa mereka sadari, aktivitas yang sadari tadi Lucy jalani berulang kali hingga membuat mereka sedikit bosan, ternyata sudah selesai dengan cepat, terlihat di meja Mavis sudah ada 50 kartu yang terjejer dengan rapih dan disamping 50 kartu tersebut, terdapat 4 kartu yang tidak dipakai yaitu "Joker" dan sisa kartu yang tidak akan dipakai,

"Sudah!" Seru Lucy "Lalu? Setelah itu apa, _sensei?",_

"Tunggu sebentar, Lucy-san, _sensei_ akan mengatur kartunya terlebih dahulu" jawab Mavis,

Lucy tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Mavis, yang saat ini dia lakukan adalah melihat Mavis yang sudah menutup matanya supaya dia dapat konsentrasi penuh pada ramalannya, tangannya mulai bergerak dan seperti menari diatas meja, tangannya sangat gemulai, Lucy yang memperhatikan hal tersebut hanya bisa menikmatinya saja, kejadian tersebut berlangsung dalam beberapa menit, hingga tiba dimana tangan Mavis berhenti dengan sendirinya dan membuka matanya perlahan,

"Lucy-san" panggil Mavis pada Lucy,

" _Hai?"_ jawab Lucy dengan tatapan bingung,

"Saat ini... Natsu-san.. Ada dimana?" tanya Mavis spontan,

"Eh?"

Lucy terkejut dengan perkataan Mavis yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan Natsu, sekaligus dia heran pada Mavis, _untuk apa dia menanyakan Natsu? Apa.. Jawaban kartu ini cukup berbahaya baginya? Atau mungkin ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan untuk Natsu?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy,

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang, _sensei"_ Timpal Gray,

"Yang ditanya itukan Lu-chan, Gray" ucap Levy "Kenapa malah kau yang menjawab?"

"Jangan asal menimpal, Gray, itu tidak sopan" ketus Erza,

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Seru Gray salah tingkah dan pipinya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah lagi "A-apa salahnya aku menjawab? Aku yakin Lucy tidak tau apa-apa tentang Natsu, jadi aku menjawabnya saja"

"Hahaha kita tau kok! kita kan hanya bercanda.." balas Levy geli "Ya ampun.. kau terlalu serius dengan ini, Gray"

"Ha-habisnya kalian..."

Gray tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia takut jika dia salah bicara lagi, Lucy menoleh ke arah Gray dan tersenyum padanya, Lucy berpikir bahwa memang benar perkataan Gray, dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Natsu ketimbang dengan Gray yang sudah bersahabat dengan Natsu sejak kelas 7,

" _Arigatou_ , Gray" ucap Lucy dengan senyum yang lembut,

Gray yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung melirik ke arah Lucy dengan wajahnya yang malu "A-ah.. Ini bukan hal besar" balasnya pada Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

" _Souka_? Sungguh disayangkan.." jawab Mavis kecewa,

" _Etto_... _Sumimasen_ , sensei, Saya tidak mengerti maksud sensei tentang Natsu dan juga kartu ini..." ucap Lucy,

"Ah! _Gomennasai,_ kalau begitu sensei akan menjelaskan maksud dari kartu ini" balas Mavis "Mungkin Lucy-san akan terkejut setelah ini..."

Lucy dan teman-temannya semakin mendekat dengan Mavis, tatapan seriusnya tertuju pada Mavis dan memasang pendengarannya baik-baik dengan apa yang Mavis ucapkan untuk Lucy, apakah menjadi yang baik? atau bahkan sebaliknya?

"Lucy-san, suatu saat nanti, kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" teriak serempak dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Mavis, terutama Lucy,

"Yang benar?!" Seru Levy kembali, Mavis hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Levy,

" _Sensei_... sedang tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Gray hati-hati,

"Tidak, itulah yang dikatakan oleh kartu ini" jawab Mavis "Tangan sensei bergerak sendiri lho ketika menyusun kartu ini"

"..."

Lucy hanya terdiam dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Mavis, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tidak tau harus mengekspresikan dirinya seperti apa, perasaannya mulai bimbang dengan perkataan Mavis, apa yang dikatakan oleh Mavis itu akan menjadi kenyataan bagi Lucy? Bagaimana jika hal tersebut memang terjadi? Apa yang harus dilakukan Lucy nantinya?

"Ah, ada tambahan lagi untuk Lucy-san, besok.. Lucy-san akan mengalami kejadian yang menarik, itulah yang dikatakan oleh kartu ini" tambah Mavis sambil membereskan kartunya ke dalam bungkusnya kembali,

"Menarik?" tanya Lucy bingung dan menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

"Hu'um!" jawab Mavis dengan girang,

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya..." ucap Levy penasaran,

"Kalau hal itu benar, kita lihat saja besok" balas Erza sambil tersenyum,

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, sensei" ucap Lucy membungkukkan badannya dan menegakkan badannya kembali " _Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_ , sudah mau meramalku hari ini"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Lucy-san, itu hanya ramalan, belum tentu hal seperti itu akan terjadi" kata Mavis,

"Aku mengerti, _sensei_ " jawab Lucy,

"Teruslah berusaha, Lucy-san!" ucap Mavis menyemangati Lucy, dan Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum,

Akhirnya mereka pamit meninggalkan Mavis sendirian di perpustakaan, Mavis melambaikan tanggannya pada mereka dan melanjutkan kesibukannya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya maupun barang dari perpustakaan.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah Erza, suasana menjadi hening, Lucy dan teman-temannya hanya diam tanpa membicarakan topik sedikit pun setelah keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah dan hanya mengikuti Erza yang menunjukkan rumahnya, mungkin karena mereka bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan terutama Lucy yang masih tidak percaya dengan ramalan barusan sehingga _mood_ Lucy saat ini pun juga sedang tidak bagus,

"Aku tidak percaya kartu itu akan mengatakan hal seperti tadi" ujar Lucy memulai topik,

Gray yang berada di sebelah Lucy pun melirik ke arahnya "A-ah.. Lagipula kita juga tidak tau apa-apa soal itu, bukan? Belum tentu perkataan kartu tadi benar" balas Gray meyakinkan Lucy,

"Dia benar, Lucy, itu hanyalah ramalan" timpal Erza,

"Hu'um.. Kau benar.." jawab Lucy pelan sambil tersenyum kecut,

Levy melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kelihatannya masih khawatir tentang dirinya, Levy mencoba ikut tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Lucy " _Ganbatte ne,_ Lu-chan! Itu hanya ramalan bohongan _kok_! Jangan terlalu percaya, masih ada kesempatan untuk melakukan ' _itu'_!" ucap Levy menyemangati Lucy,

"Sudahlah, Lucy, jangan memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu lagi, fokuslah pada kerja kelompok" tegas Erza,

"Kalian benar.." jawab Lucy mencoba tersenyum girang "Aku terlalu memikirkan Natsu, sampai-sampai aku malah percaya dengan ramalan itu, _gomen ne_ "

Levy dan Erza ikut tersenyum pada Lucy sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya, setidaknya mereka berdua sudah berhasil membuat mood Lucy lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Levy dan Erza mulai membicarakan tentang tugas tugas sekolah maupun urusan OSIS, tetapi berbeda dengan Lucy dan Gray, sebelumnya mereka sengaja membiarkan Erza dan Levy berada di depannya dan jalan duluan supaya tidak ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

Lucy dan Gray sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, Gray yang sedang melihat-melihat ke arah kirinya sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan tangan satunya menggendong tasnya kepunggungnya, sedangkan Lucy hanya diam dan mengikuti Erza dan Levy, canggung, bahkan Lucy tidak tau harus berbicara apa pada Gray,

"Ne Gray.." panggil Lucy, ingin memulai topik,

Sang empunya nama tersebut menoleh ke arah Lucy "Hm?" sahut Gray,

"Barusan.. Sebelum kita pulang, Natsu sempat membicarakanmu padaku" ucap Lucy setelah teringat sesuatu,

Gray menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Huh? Apa yang dia bicarakan padamu?" tanya Gray,

"Ya.. Awalnya dia menyuruhku untuk bilang padamu sepulang sekolah nanti kalian pulang bareng" jawab Lucy "Lalu aku bilang padanya kalau kau tidak bisa karena kau kerja kelompok denganku hari ini" tambah Lucy,

"Oh.. Hanya itu?" tanya Gray singkat,

"Dia menitipkan salam untukmu" jawab Lucy,

"Begitu.." balas Gray "Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kalian mengobrol secara langsung, bukan? Biasanya kau hanya bisa mengobrol dengannya melalui pesan, bahkan setiap aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu Natsu, kau selalu saja menghindar"

"Hahaha.. Ku-kurasa begitu..." jawab Lucy sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, dan juga perasaan malu setiap mengingat kejadian dimana Gray selalu mengajak Lucy untuk bertemu dengan Natsu,

"Sepertinya kalian ada perkembangan" ucap Gray,

"Eh?"

Gray mengelus kepala Lucy pelan dengan tangan kirinya "Terus tingkatkan, Lucy, _ganbatte_ " tambah Gray sambil memberikan _grins_ nya ke arah Lucy,

Lucy pun tidak kalah senyumnya terhadap Gray "Hu'um... _Arigatou.._ Kau selalu menyemangatiku disaat seperti ini, Gray" jawab Lucy,

Gray menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Lucy "Tentu saja, aku ini temanmu, Lucy, sudah sewajarnya aku begitu padamu" balas Gray,

Perasaan Lucy semakin lama semakin baik, setelah semuanya yang telah terjadi, akhirnya Lucy berniat untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan ramalan yang menurutnya "sangat bodoh" itu, dan dia cukup fokus pada targetnya untuk membuat Natsu berpaling darinya. Tentang masa depannya, hanya _Kami-sama_ lah yang tahu, siapa tahu masa depan Lucy tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mavis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Ya Halo~ _Omatase_ readers! Nazu kembali lagiii~! _*kriikk.. kriikk... jangkrik..*_**

 ** _Sumimasen.._ Nazu baru bisa update lagi dan chapter ini "mungkin" kurang menarik bagi kalian. Awalnya sih mau _discontinue_ karena banyak tugas dan ulangan sampai-sampai gak sempet ngelanjutin fic-_- tapi, Nazu usahain untuk tetap bisa lanjut! _*prok! prok! prok!*_**

 **InsyaAllah, untuk chapter selanjutnya, ceritanya bakal lebih seru dibanding ini! Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca ini, dan, bagi yang kurang paham atau ada yang tidak jelas dari fic ini, Nazu sudah memperbaikinya walaupun sedikit dari chap 1 sampai chapter ini.**

 **Yosh! Nazu akan balas review kalian~ XD**

 *** _Fic of Delusion_ : Gomen ne, ficnya baru update hari ini, setidaknya Nazu tidak membuat anonim-san(?) *gak apa-apa kan manggilnya begini?* kelamaan menunggu:( seperti kata anonim-san, iya, fic ini bakal panjang ceritanya, semoga tidak membuat anonim-san bosan :3 Arigatou dukungannya! XD**

 *** _Linda521_ : Aduh reviewnya bikin aku terharu, maafin Nazu, Linda-san, baru bisa update hari ini tapi thanks banget lho dukungannya! Seneng banget sampai senyum-senyum sendiri hahaha *lebay* XD. Ngomongin soal Natsu hmm.. Nanti Linda-san tau sendiri kok Natsu akan seperti apa nantinya :3 Nazu harap fic ini tidak begitu bikin Linda-san kecewa, selamat membaca^^ **

**Minna-saaann! Diharapkan untuk menunggu chap selanjutnya ya! Ja nee~ XD**

 _ **Mind to R &R? Don't be Silent Reader, please**_


	6. Under the Rain Fall

**Chapter 6: Under the Rain fall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan kekurangan fic lainnya**.

* * *

 _ **Teeeet! Teeettt! Teeeettt!**_

.

.

 _ **Klik!**_

.

Suara alarm dari jam _digital_ berbentuk persegi panjang berhenti ketika tangan sang gadis berambut Blonde, yaitu Lucy, berada di atas jam tersebut untuk mematikan alarmnya, matanya masih terpejam dengan erat, perlahan dia menarik tangannya kembali, dia membuka matanya dengan pelan, berkali-kali dia berkedip supaya penglihatannya terlihat jelas, kedua tangannya mengucek kedua matanya, setelah penglihatannya sudah cukup jelas, Lucy menoleh ke arah jam _digital_ tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa jam sudah pukul 06:10 A.M.

"Jam 6… ya?" gumamnya,

Lucy membangkitkan badannya dari kasur dengan lemas dan membiarkan dirinya dalam posisi duduk terlebih dahulu, dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kusut sama seperti rambutnya, matanya yang masih sayu, dan jiwanya yang belum stabil, sesekali Lucy menguap hingga di ujung matanya terdapat air mata, Lucy mengucek matanya perlahan, setelah dirinya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Lucy beranjak dari kasur tempat tidurnya dan membereskannya.

Setelah selesai membereskan tempat tidurnya, Lucy berjalan menuju jendelanya, membuka tirai jendela supaya cahaya masuk ke kamarnya. _Aneh, kenapa cahaya pagi ini cukup redup?_

Lucy menatap langit-langit melalui jendela tanpa membukanya, tangan kanannya memegang kaca jendela, ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menempel di kaca, dan ia sadar bahwa langit sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini. Langit diselimuti dengan awan gelap, suara gemuruh muncul dari langit secara tiba-tiba layaknya langit sedang marah pada bumi,

"Sepertinya… Nanti akan hujan besar.." gumamnya kembali,

Lucy terdiam sejenak, tatapannya menjadi nanar ke arah jendela, yang ia saat ini lihat bukanlah langit, tapi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari jendela, seketika Lucy teringat sesuatu

.

.

" **Ramalan Mavis"**

* * *

 _ **Flashback ON**_ **:**

"Lucy-san, suatu saat nanti kau- ah tidak, maksudku, sepertinya saat ini kau sedang bersaing dengan seseorang untuk mendapatkan Natsu-san, apa aku benar?" tanya Mavis,

Ah.. Yang di maksud Mavis adalah Lisanna, adik dari Mirajane, "Ya.. kira-kira begitulah, _sensei_ , tapi saya tidak begitu memikirkannya" jawab Lucy enteng,

"Kau tau siapa sainganmu?" tanya Mavis kembali,

"Hu'um.. Dia berasal dari kelas lain, ah, sepertinya tidak hanya 'dia' saja yang menjadi sainganku, kurasa ada yang lain" jawab Lucy,

"Begitu.." jawab Mavis "Ya, lagipula dari semua sainganmu itu, Natsu-san jauh lebih memikirkanmu, kau tau?"

"Eh?"

Mavis bertopang pipi di mejanya " _Sensei_ tidak tau kenapa dia bisa begitu, apa sebelumnya kalian mengalami sesuatu? Seperti.. Barusan, mungkin?" tanya Mavis tersenyum mencurigakan,

"… Tidak, saya hanya melakukan kebiasaanku ketika bertemu Natsu" jawab Lucy setelah mengingat kembali kejadian barusan,

Ya, menurut Lucy sebenarnya kejadian Natsu mengajak Lucy mengobrol duluan bukanlah hal yang istimewa, memang itu pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol walaupun hanya beberapa menit, bahkan 5 menit saja belum sampai, lagipula, itu hal yang wajar, jadi Lucy mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang menarik. Mavis kembali melirik kartunya dan membaca ramalannya kembali, dan menurutnya, inilah bagian yang paling menarik menurutnya,

"… Lucy-san, suatu hari nanti… Natsu-san akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan _sensei_ tidak tau kapan hal itu terjadi, jadi bersabarlah dan teruslah berusaha" jelas Mavis, menatap Lucy serius,

Tidak hanya teman-teman Lucy saja yang terkejut, Lucy pun ikut terkejut dengan ucapan Mavis, sebenarnya mereka terkejut bukan karena Natsu akan menembak Lucy, karena hal itu wajar bagi seseorang yang sudah mencintai seseorang, tetapi, mereka terkejut karena seorang yang tidak ahli dalam cinta dan super cuek ditambah sikap dingin terhadap perempuan seperti Natsu Dragneel, akhirnya bisa luluh pada Lucy, bagaimana bisa?

"Tapi, bukan berarti Lucy-san sudah merasa puas dengan kebiasaan Lucy-san pada Natsu-san, jika Lucy-san tidak memikirkan cara lain dan malah seperti itu terus, peluang untuk mendapatkan Natsu-san adalah… Tidak ada" tambah Mavis serius "Bisa saja, Natsu-san berpaling pada perempuan lain, hati-hati dengan hal itu, Lucy-san"

* * *

 _ **Flashback OFF:**_

Lucy memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mendesah panjang "Hah… Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" gumamnya bingung,

Sebenarnya wajar saja Natsu bisa berpaling pada perempuan lain, lagipula Natsu tetaplah manusia, yang bisa merasakan "Cinta" dan cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, selagi Natsu bisa bahagia, tertawa dan sikap dinginnya itu tidak membuat pacarnya sakit hati, sepertinya tidak masalah bagi Lucy-ah tidak, mungkin Lucy merasa sangat sakit hati kalau ternyata selama ini perjuangannya malah sia-sia.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu saat ini, dia tidak mau merasa pusing di pagi hari dengan cuaca buruk ini, dia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dan mengambil handuknya untuk beranjak mandi.

Setelah Lucy mandi dalam beberapa menit dan juga sudah mengenakan seragamnya, Lucy menggosok rambutnya yang pendek sebahu dan masih basah dengan handuk kecil, lalu menyisirnya dan sengaja dia urai, setelah itu dia mengoleskan _sun-block_ di wajahnya, menyemprotkan parfum _vanilla_ nya yang biasanya Lucy pakai, dan memakai arloji pinknya di tangan kirinya. Lucy mengambil tasnya dan juga ponselnya, lalu beranjak ke bawah.

Lucy menuruni anak tangga, berniat menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi, setelah di ruang makan, Lucy duduk di salah satu kursi makan, tak lupa dengan ucapan "selamat pagi" pada ibunya, Layla, lalu Lucy mengambil selembar roti yang sudah dipanggangkan oleh Layla sebelumnya dan mengoles roti tersebut dengan selai strawberry menggunakan pisau kecil, dan memakan roti tersebut dengan lahap. Selagi Lucy memakan rotinya, Layla menyimpan segelas susu hangat untuk Lucy di meja makan, tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dari Lucy pada Layla,

 _"Ramalan cuaca hari ini..."_

Lucy menoleh ke arah ruang keluarga yang kebetulan dekat dengan ruang makan, dengan TV yang dinyalakan sebelumnya oleh Layla, menampilkan sebuah acara yang selalu ditayangkan di pagi hari, "Ramalan Cuaca Magnolia",

 _"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh warga Magnolia untuk tetap waspada ketika hendak berpergian, karena kemungkinan pada pukul 07:00 A.M akan munculnya hujan deras, dimohon untuk membawa payung atau jas hujan sebelum pergi keluar rumah"_

"Ya ampun.. Sepagi ini akan turun hujan? Kuharap tidak ditambah dengan angin kencang.." ucap Layla cemas,

Lucy melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah pukul 06:40,

.

 _"Sebentar lagi.. Ya?"_ pikirnya _"Mungkin jika aku datang sebelum jam 7, tidak masalah"_

.

Setelah selesai makan, Lucy meneguk susu hangatnya dengan cepat, dan langsung pamit pada Layla.

* * *

 _ **BRAK!**_

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja di dobrak oleh seseorang, suasana pun menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, siapa yang membuka pintu sampai segitunya? pikir orang-orang yang berada di kelas,

" _Ohayou_ , Minna!" seru gadis bersurai blonde setelah menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan tidak sabaran, siapa lagi jika bukan Lucy Heartfilia yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya dengan wajah girangnya dan juga penampilannya yang cukup basah akibat hujan.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Lucy setiap paginya, menyapa semuanya temannya di pagi hari, bahkan kadang setiap ia membuka pintu, selalu saja di dorong ke samping dengan cara yang tidak halus, oh, kau tau? Lucy sebenarnya perempuan yang tomboi-ah mungkin 'sedikit' tomboi? Entahlah seberapa besarnya itu, yang jelas Lucy mempunyai sisi tomboinya, hanya saja jarang dia keluarkan sisi tomboi tersebut, terutama jika sudah bertemu dengan Natsu, sudah beda cerita lagi bagi Lucy.

Banyak balasan ucapan "selamat pagi" dari teman sekelasnya dan tentu saja mereka pun tidak lupa membalas senyuman dari Lucy. Akhirnya Lucy memasuki ruangan tersebut, tidak lupa untuk menutup kembali pintu kelasnya dengan menggeser gagang pintunya secara perlahan dan mulai berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di belakang,

" _Ohayou_ , Levy-chan, Gray, Erza" sapa Lucy ramah,

" _Osu_.." balas Gray sedang bermalas-malasan di kursinya,

" _Ohayou_ , Lu-chan!" seru Levy,

"Kau hampir saja terlambat, Lucy" kata Erza sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya,

"A-ahaha.. Gomen ne, Erza, barusan hujannya sangat deras, kau tahu? Jadi aku berteduh sebentar" jawab Lucy dengan tawa paksa,

Lucy menyimpan tasnya di samping mejanya yang terdapat tempat gantungan dan mulai duduk di kursinya, Lucy membenarkan rambutnya yang masih basah,

"Kau terlihat basah kuyup, Lucy" ujar Mirajane yang baru saja datang ke kelas,

"Aku tau.. Aku tau..." jawab Lucy,

"Ini, aku bawakan handuk untukmu" kata Mirajane sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil pada Lucy dari tasnya "Kau boleh membawanya",

Lucy mengambil handuk tersebut dari tangannya "Aaahh~ _Arigatou_ , Mira-san! Akan kucuci nanti!" balas Lucy girang,

Lucy mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang baru saja dipinjam oleh Mirajane, sesekali Lucy menatap jendela disampingnya melihat langit masih saja mendung dan hujan mulai deras kembali,

"Mou.. Kenapa harus hujan hari ini...?" gumam Lucy dan mungkin terdengar oleh yang lainnya,

Lucy menopangkan pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali dia memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Natsu sekarang, hujan semakin deras, setidaknya Lucy berharap supaya Natsu bisa sampai ke sekolah dari derasnya hujan di luar. Levy menatap Lucy yang sedang melamun menatap jendela, seketika dia teringat sesuatu,

"Hmm.. Biar kutebak, pasti ada kejadian menarik pagi ini" ujar Levy memulai topik, dan Lucy masih tidak menyadarinya,

"Eh? Kejadian menarik? Tentang siapa, Levy?" tanya Mirajane,

"Lucy"

Lucy bangun dari lamunannya, bingung dengan ucapan Levy yang tiba-tiba saja teman-temannya membicarakannya, Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah berlawanan, ah.. mungkin maksud Levy adalah tentang ramalan itu,

"Eh? Tadi? Ti-tidak ada _kok_ -"

"Tentu saja ada, barusan, Natsu dan Lucy jalan bareng menuju kesini" jawab Gray memotong ucapan Lucy, senyum liciknya sudah tertera di wajah Gray "Aku melihat mereka dari sini, dan mereka... Saling payungan bareng~"

Lucy langsung membalikkan kursinya supaya bisa melihat Gray dengan Jelas, wajah Lucy sudah memerah semerah tomat, sesekali dia menyeru nama Gray karena sudah membuatnya salah tingkah, bahkan Erza tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Gray barusan, whoa... Apakah ramalan Mavis kemarin menjadi kenyataan?

"Eh?! Apa itu benar, Lu-chan?!" tanya Levy antusias,

"KYAA! PAGI-PAGI SUDAH ADA ADEGAN NALU!" seru Mira mulai _fangirling,_

Gray mulai _sweat drop_ "Na... Lu...?",

Tentu saja Gray tau singkatan dari "NaLu" yang dimaksud Mirajane, yang artinya "Natsu dan Lucy", kekuatan _matchmaker-_ nya mulai muncul dari dalam diri Mirajane atau memang itu keahlian dia, tunggu dulu... Sejak kapan _matchmaker_ dijadikan keahlian?

Mendengar jeritan Mirajane, teman-teman sekelas Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah dimana jeritan itu berasal, menatap Lucy dan kawan-kawan dengan bingung, Lucy dengan perasaan panik hanya bisa mendesah panjang, Lucy tidak mau tentang dia menyukai Natsu menyebar ke teman sekelasnya, karena Levy menyadari hal itu, langsung saja Levy menutup mulut Mirajane untuk diam, dan untung saja, kejadian tersebut hanya di saksikan sesaat dan teman sekelasnya mulai melakukan aktifitasnya kembali,

"Sssstttt! Kalian terlalu berisiiikkk...!" bisik Lucy hati-hati,

"Kenapa? Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Gray, merasa sudah menang dari Lucy,

"Mu-mungkin kau salah liat, Gray! Ahahaha..." jawab Lucy dengan tawa paksa,

"Mana mungkin, satu-satunya laki-laki yang berambut pink bodoh itu hanyalah Natsu, terutama yang blonde..." balas Gray dengan senyum licik kembali,

"Huh! Bi-bisa saja 'kan itu orang lain! Mana mungkin aku dan Natsu adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu!" balas Lucy tidak mau kalah,

"Whoa... Apa kau merasa tersindir? _Gomen na_ , tapi berbohong itu tidak baik, Lucy Heartfilia" sindir Gray pada Lucy,

"K-kau...!"

Lucy mendecikkan lidahnya sambil memutar bola matanya, ugh.. Lucy tidak suka dengan Gray yang tiba-tiba tau tentang Lucy apalagi jika dia bersama Natsu dan Gray selalu menggoda Lucy dengan menceritakan kembali kejadian Natsu dan Lucy layaknya tadi, menurut Lucy, Gray seperti _stalker_ , _stalker?_ ah, itu mengingatkan Lucy pada Juvia yang suka nge- _stalk_ Gray akhir-akhir ini. Y _aa.. Lagipula Gray tau itu karena kebetulan, wajar saja dia begitu,_ pikir Lucy,

"Ha.. Ha.. Seperti biasa, Gray Fullbuster selalu benar dalam menebak, hebat sekali..." jawab Lucy pasrah sambil melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya,

"Ya.. Begitulah aku" balas Gray dengan nada sombong,

"Terserah..." gumam Lucy,

" _Sugoi_.. Kenapa kalian bisa bareng seperti itu?!" timpal Levy "Ceritakan pada kami!",

"Hu'um! Hu'um! Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" tambah Mira dengan mata berbinar-binar,

* * *

 _ **Flashback: ON**_

Lucy berlari dengan kencang sambil menahan tasnya di atas kepalanya sebagai payung, dia sadar bahwa dia lupa membawa payung karena Lucy terburu-buru dan tidak sempat untuk mencari payungnya. Hujan deras mulai muncul secara tiba-tiba, setiap langkah yang Lucy tempuh mencipratkan air dimana-mana, membuat sepatu, kaos kaki, dan baju Lucy sedikit basah.

.

 _"Mou... Katanya jam 7 hujannya, tapi nyatanya belum juga 5 menit aku berjalan sudah hujan deras begini"_ batinnya,

.

Lucy terus berlari supaya dia sampai ke sekolahnya, tetapi dia mengurung niatnya hingga ada tempat untuk menunggu bus yang kebetulan sedang sepi, hal itu memberikan Lucy kesempatan untuk berteduh sebentar sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Akhirnya Lucy berteduh di tempat tersebut sambil menunggu hujan berhenti, di lubuk hatinya berharap agar waktu di perlambat supaya Lucy masih sempat pergi menuju sekolahnya dan tidak telat, karena Erza bisa saja menghukumnya.

Lucy membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sekaligus basah dan juga mengecek apakah isi dalam tasnya ikut basah atau tidak, dan untungnya isi dalam tas Lucy tidak basah. Setelah rambutnya dibenarkan dan mengecek tasnya, Lucy hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap air hujan yang turun dari langit, kedua tangannya menggenggam tali tasnya yang di simpan di depannya, lebih tepatnya, tas Lucy berada di depan dengkulnya, dengungan indahnya keluar dari mulut Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, dari kejauhan dia melihat seseorang yang ikut berteduh juga seperti Lucy, dan orang itu sangat familiar , rambut spikenya yang basah dan berantakan berwarna merah muda, berdiri diam mendengar lagu dari mp3nya melalui headset, mendongakkan kepalanya sambil melihat langit, mata caramel Lucy membulat sempurna, siapa sangka dia bertemu dengan...

"Eh? _O-ohayou_ , Natsu" sapa Lucy pada Natsu, tidak lupa dengan senyumannya,

Sang empunya nama menoleh ke arah Lucy sambil melepaskan headsetnya dari telinganya "Oh.. _Ohayou_ " jawab Natsu,

Lucy sedikit menggeser langkahnya supaya dia bisa dekat dengan Natsu, walau hal itu membuatnya cukup malu dan pipi mulusnya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah,

"... Tidak bareng dengan Gray?" tanya Lucy, memulai topik,

"Hari ini aku telat bangun, jadi tidak bareng dengannya" jawab Natsu,

"Oh... Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya.." jawab Lucy,

Seketika suasana mulai hening, canggung, Lucy merasa bingung ditambah lagi dia tidak handal dalam memulai percakapan, apa yang harus dia omongin pada Natsu?

"... Tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi Ujian Akhir" ucap Lucy memulai topik kembali, ugh... Lagi-lagi Lucy mengucapkan hal yang tidak asik menurutnya,

"Begitulah" jawabnya singkat,

"Kau sudah memilih SMA mana yang kau tuju, Natsu?" tanya Lucy,

"Hm? Sudah",

"SMA mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Lucy kembali,

" _Draslay's Highschool_ " jawab Natsu,

"Eh?! _Sugoii_... Natsu memilih sekolah ter- _favourite_ di Fiore" balas Lucy, merasa kagum pada pilihan Natsu,

" _Souka?_ Aku tidak tau soal itu" kata Natsu,

"Hu'um! Tidak sembarangan _lho_ bisa masuk sekolah itu!" balas Lucy "Selain itu, bukannya _Draslay's_... Berada di luar kota Magnolia?",

"Hu'um, kau benar" jawab Natsu,

"Jadi... Kau akan pindah..?" tanya Lucy ragu,

"... Ayahku ada urusan di luar kota dan aku di suruh kesana" jawab Natsu,

"Begitu..."

Sebenarnya, Lucy merasa sedikit kecewa, dia ingin satu sekolah lagi dengan Natsu ketika SMA nanti, tetapi karena Natsu disuruh untuk sekolah di luar kota, tentu saja Lucy tidak bisa mengikutinya 'kan?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba,

"Eh? Aku memilih di _Fairy Highschool_..."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

" _Ganbatte_ "

"Eh?"

Lucy menoleh cepat ke arah Natsu, terlihat Natsu tersenyum kepadanya dengan lembut, Natsu memberi Lucy semangat? Ini bukanlah hal biasa bagi Lucy, tetapi mendengar Natsu memberinya semangat membuat jantung Lucy berdegup kencang, pipinya mulai memanas kembali, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, walaupun itu hanyalah hal kecil, tetapi jika kita menyukai seseorang, siapa yang tidak senang diperlakukan begitu?

"Hu'um.. Kau juga, Natsu" jawab Lucy sambil membalas senyum Natsu,

Suasana hening kembali, Lucy menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, hingga matanya tertuju pada satu benda yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini, "Payung", terdapat sebuah payung yang entah punya siapa ada di tempat duduk, tanpa pikir panjang Lucy menghampiri tempat tersebut dan berniat untuk mengambilnya, Natsu memperhatikan gerak gerik Lucy yang tiba-tiba menghampiri tempat duduk dan mengambil sesuatu,

" _Yokatta_.. Ada payung disini.. Aku penasaran ini punya siapa..." Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu sambil membuka payungnya "Mau bareng?",

"... Baiklah, aku ikut" jawab Natsu,

Lucy menahan gagang payung tersebut di atas kepalanya dan menghampiri Natsu, setelah di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba Natsu merebut gagang payung tersebut dari Lucy,

"Biar aku yang pegang" ucap Natsu,

"E-eh?",

"Ayo" ajak Natsu,

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bi-biar aku saja yang pegang!" seru Lucy,

"Selama disini ada laki-laki, tidak pantas kalau perempuan yang pegang" kata Natsu,

"Hah?! Aku yang menemukannya dan seharusnya aku saja yang pegang!" protes Lucy " _Mou_... Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Natsu...",

"... Kau sudah mau berbagi denganku, dan aku berhak memegang payungnya" ucap Natsu "Anggap saja ini imbalan",

Lucy menghela nafasnya panjang "... Baiklah... Terserah kau saja..."

Akhirnya Lucy dan Natsu angkat kaki dari tempat tersebut dan menuju sekolah mereka bersama. Seiring mereka berjalan di samping trotoar, Lucy tidak luput dengan wajahnya yang memerah, supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Natsu, Lucy selalu memalingkan wajahnya, bahu kanan-kiri mereka yang berjarak beberapa senti saja hingga membuat bahu Lucy terasa panas, jantungnya yang berdegup kencang selalu melandai dirinya, tanpa Lucy sadari, jarak diantara mereka sedikit jauh hingga bahu kanan Lucy merasa basah,

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya Natsu menyadari hal tersebut,

Lucy sontak kaget "E-eh? Souka? Mungkin hanya perasaan Natsu saja" jawab Lucy setelah pipinya sudah tidak memerah "Tapi, biarkan saja, kupikir bahumu akan basah nantinya karena sepenuhnya tidak dilindungi payung, jadi... Aku geser sedikit...",

Natsu menutup matanya sejenak dan mengehela nafasnya panjang, lalu memindahkan gagang payung yang ada di tangan kanannya menjadi ke tangan kirinya dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, tangan kanan Natsu reflek merangkul Lucy untuk mendekatinya supaya dia tidak kebasahan, Lucy sontak kaget mengetahui tindakan Natsu,

"Menyusahkan.. Kau bisa semakin basah nantinya" ucap Natsu, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari rangkulan dan memindahkah gagang payungnya kembali,

Pipi Lucy semakin memanas, rasanya jantungnya ingin berhenti, dia menundukkan kepalanya "Ta-tapi.. Ini terlalu dekat, kau tau...?" gumam Lucy,

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Natsu, merasa beruntung karena tidak Natsu tidak mendengar gumaman Lucy, Lucy hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya,

Perjalanan mereka sebentar lagi sampai, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat bangunan _SMP Magnolia_ yang tinggi dan luas, tiba-tiba saja, Lucy menarik lengan baju Natsu dan berhenti sejenak, Natsu yang menyadari hal itu langsung ikut berhenti juga,

" _Ne_ Natsu..." panggil Lucy "Setelah kau kembali ke Magnolia..."

Ucapan Lucy berhenti sejenak, Natsu menatap Lucy dengan bingung, Lucy ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi mulut Lucy seperti ada yang menahannya dengan gembok, Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, setelah tenang, Lucy menatap Natsu, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan...

"Maukah kau... Pergi denganku..?",

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Yaho~ Nazu kembali lagi dengan cerita "My Love Story"! Bagaimana? Garing kah? Yaahh.. Walaupun chapter ini aku mengakhirinya di _Flashback_ sih, gomen ne, awalnya ini masih panjang, tapi ya.. sudahlah XD**

 **Ah iya, mungkin ada yang berpikir fic ini kelihatannya semakin lama semakin panjang, yaa.. anggap saja ini bonus dariku karena update ficnya suka lama hehe ^^**

 **Yosh! Nazu akan balas review kalian:**

 **-Linda521: Haha arigatou na, btw udah enggak penasaran lagi kan dengan ramalan Mavis? Tinggal Gray-nya nih yang belum di pecahkan misterinya XD Pantau terus fic-ku, Linda-san! ^^**

 **-R.I.P: Arigatou ^^**

 **See You Next Chapter, Minna-san!**

 **[Mind to Review this fic?^^]**


	7. Confused

**_Previous:_**

 _Kejadian tak terduga menghampiri Lucy di pagi hari yang dilanda oleh hujan deras, dia bertemu dengan Natsu di tempat tunggu bus dan akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua ke sekolah dengan payung yang tak dipakai, membuat hati Lucy berdegup sangat kencang, tiba-tiba saja, Lucy menarik lengan baju Natsu dan berhenti sejenak, Natsu yang menyadari hal itu langsung ikut berhenti juga,_

 _"Ne Natsu..." panggil Lucy "Setelah kau kembali ke Magnolia..."_

 _Ucapan Lucy berhenti sejenak, Natsu menatap Lucy dengan bingung, Lucy ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi mulut Lucy seperti ada yang menahannya dengan gembok, Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, setelah tenang, Lucy menatap Natsu, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan..._

 _"Maukah kau... Pergi denganku..?",_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Confused**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan kekurangan fic lainnya**.

* * *

Natsu terdiam sejenak, mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam hanya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, diikuti oleh Lucy yang ikut terdiam dan hanya memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan kosong, mereka memandang satu sama lain, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sekitar 2 detik, Lucy langsung menyadari hal itu dan langsung salah tingkah, dengan cepat dia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Natsu dan mundur satu langkah, tidak peduli dia terkena hujan kembali, dia merasa sangat malu bahkan mukanya saja sudah memanas dan semerah rambut Erza, oh... Terkutuklah Lucy hari ini...

"A-a-aku tau ini permintaan yang konyol! A-aku hanya mengajakmu saja, kau tau?!" seru Lucy gagap, sambil memalingkan wajahnya "Ta-tapi kalau kau menolaknya, ti-tidak apa-ap-",

"Tentu",

Lucy langsung terdiam sejenak, ucapannya terpotong dengan satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Natsu, Lucy menoleh ke arahnya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah-olah tak percaya dengan Natsu, apa Lucy tidak salah dengar? Natsu menyutujuinya? Menyetujui ajakan Lucy?! Apa Natsu mengerti bahwa Lucy sedang mengajaknya untuk kencan?! Kenapa dia bisa menerima ajakan itu dengan mudahnya? Lucy tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh laki-laki yang telah disukai oleh Lucy itu,

"Eh? Tunggu... Apa?" tanya Lucy bingung,

"Aku terima ajakanmu itu" jawab Natsu singkat,

"Kau serius...?!" tanya Lucy kembali, masih ragu terhadap jawaban Natsu,

Natsu menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengingat kembali kota Magnolia seperti apa" jawab Natsu,

 _._

 ** _JLEB!_**

.

Rasanya Lucy sedang ditusuk oleh pedang yang baru saja selesai diasah dengan besi dan mengenainya tepat di dadanya, ingin sekali dia berlutut dan mengacak rambutnya sekarang juga, meneriakkan betapa bodohnya dirinya yang sudah mengira bahwa Natsu menerima ajakan Lucy karena ada perasaan ingin mengenal Lucy lebih jauh sambil menikmati kencannya itu berdua atau semacam pendekatan antara kedua insan pada umumnya, tapi nyatanya dia menerima ajakan Lucy hanya karena kesenangan Natsu semata, _ternyata Natsu memang bodoh dan tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang ini, dasar berhati dingin!_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lucy,

"A-ahaha.. Tidak, tidak, berarti kebetulan sekali ya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan hahaha" jawab Lucy alasan sekaligus tawa paksa "Tapi.. Kau janji?",

"... Kuharap aku bisa memenuhinya" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum pada Lucy,

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Gawat... Apa yang kulakukan barusan...?! Ini memalukan, aku mengajak Natsu kencan?! Kencan?! Aku tau pada akhirnya Natsu akan menerimanya, tetapi tetap saja ini memalukan! Dasar diriku.. Tahanlah dirimu sedikit.

Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak menyangka Natsu akan menerimanya walaupun hanya untuk kesenangannya saja, _mou_... Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kejadian barusan.. Aku dan Natsu... Kencan... Huaaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti?! Aku belum siap! Kurasa aku akan bingung akan pergi kemana, memakai baju apa, dan hal yang lainnya, _Kami-sama.._ Tolonglah aku..

Aku berjalan kembali dengan Natsu walaupun terpaksa aku harus kembali diam tepat di sebelah Natsu, bahuku terasa panas kembali, tapi jika aku tetap menjauhinya atau jaga jarak seperti tadi, mungkin saja Natsu akan merangkulku lagi atau menarik lengan bajuku dan membuat perasaanku tidak karuan seperti mau meledak atau bisa saja aku terkena serangan jantung.

Selama di perjalanan, tak terasa kita hampir sampai menuju sekolah, sudah terlihat banyak siswa dan siswi yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya memakai payung, tidak lupa dengan canda-tawa mereka selagi berjalan, sungguh, aku merasa malu lagi sekarang bahkan aku menundukkan kepalaku, apa yang orang pikirkan jika mereka tau kalau kita berdua sedang payungan bersama seperti ini? Aku khawatir jika Lisanna tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, tapi kuharap dia tidak ada, setidaknya itu membuatku lega.

Aku dan Natsu tidak bicara lagi setelah itu, hanya berdiam diri sambil berjalan dan hanya suara air hujan saja yang membuat suasana tidak begitu hening, sebenarnya... Aku ingin perjalanan kita masih jauh menuju sekolah.. Coba saja waktu tiba-tiba berhenti, aku masih ingin berada disebelahnya sedikit lebih lama, tapi... Sepertinya itu mustahil, mana mungkin bisa seperti itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang membicarakanku dari kejauhan, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakannya padahal sekarang sedang hujan dan tentu saja ini membuat pendengaranku terganggu, aku harap dugaanku ini benar, apa para siswi sedang membicarakanku? Ya ampun.. Ini memalukan.. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang..? Bagaimana jika mereka temannya Lisanna? Atau mereka menyebarkan hal ini pada seisi sekolah terutama _fans_ nya Natsu? Hah.. Sepertinya aku harus...

" _Etto_.. Natsu?" panggilku sambil mendongak kepalaku,

"Hm?" sahut Natsu sambil melirik ke arahku,

"Um.. Sepertinya.. Aku akan pergi duluan" ujarku, terlihat Natsu mulai bingung dengan ucapanku barusan "A-aku baru ingat kalau aku harus membantu Gray mengerjakan PR Matematikanya! Ya! Sebelumnya Gray memintaku untuk mengajarinya Matematika sebelum bel masuk, jadi ya.. Kira-kira begitulah...",

"Si maniak es itu memintamu begitu?" tanya Natsu dan aku hanya mengangguk "Dasar bodoh.. Mau-maunya kau membantunya...",

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Natsu berkata seperti itu, kukira Natsu dan Gray merupakan tipe yang selalu kalem setiap saat, ternyata dugaanku salah, selama ini mereka sering adu mulut tanpa kusadari, tapi, kenapa Natsu berkata seolah-olah dia tidak mau aku membantu Gray? Apa dia... Cemburu? Huh, mana mungkin Natsu seperti itu, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, diriku.

"A-ahaha.. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah temanku, dia sudah banyak membantuku dan setidaknya aku ingin membantunya" jelasku dengan tawa paksa lagi "Su-sudah ya! Pokoknya aku akan duluan!",

"Bagaimana dengan payungnya?" tanya Natsu,

"Kau saja yang bawa" jawabku, aku menahan tasku di atas kepalaku dan mulai berlari menjauhi Natsu " _Ja ne_ , Natsu!",

Akhirnya aku berlari menjauhi Natsu, aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksinya setelah melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini, ah.. pasti dia akan menganggapku orang aneh sekarang, sudah mau menahan payung yang kutemukan, aku malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi yang penting aku tidak mau jadi bahan gosip di kalangan perempuan, terutama disaat aku masih punya saingan seperti Lisanna.

* * *

 **Flashback OFF+Normal P.O.V:**

"...an..?"

.

.

.

"... chan..?"

.

.

.

"Lu...-chan...?" panggil Levy sambil melambai-lambai tangannya di depan mukanya,

Lucy tidak merespon panggilan Levy, dia masih terhenyak dalam lamunannya, Levy hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil berkacak pinggang, ada apa dengannya? Padahal Levy dan Mira sedang bertanya kepada Lucy, mereka masih penasaran dengan kejadian yang Lucy alami barusan, tetapi Lucy malah melamun sadari tadi, apa yang dia pikirkan? Mereka tidak tau, tetapi lain halnya dengan Gray, Gray yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung punya ide jahil untuk Lucy, tanpa memindahkan posisinya, dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata..

"Oh! Lihat! Natsu baru saja lewat kelas kita!" seru Gray, sambil menyeringai jahil,

Mira, Erza, dan Levy terkejut dengan seruan Gray barusan, awalnya ketiga perempuan itu bingung dengan maksud Gray, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka menyadari maksud Gray pada Lucy, Lucy yang menyadari hal itu tiba-tiba lamunannya memudar, terkejut dengan teriakan Gray barusan hingga reflek Lucy langsung menoleh kanan-kirinya, mengira bahwa Natsu memang melewati kelasnya,

"Eh? _Nani_? _Nani_? Barusan kau bilang Natsu? M-mana dia?" tanya Lucy bingung,

Melihat reaksi Lucy seperti itu, teman-temannya hanya berkedip berkali-kali sambil melongo, tapi minus bagi Gray, yang dia lakukan malah tertawa dengan keras sambil memegang perutnya dan juga memukul-mukul mejanya, beberapa detik kemudian yang lainnya ikut tertawa dengan Gray, tidak kuat menahan reaksi Lucy yang begitu polosnya percaya dengan perkataan Gray, sepengaruh itukah Lucy pada Gray?

"Hahahaha! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kenapa malah percaya begitu saja?! Astaga.. Lucu sekali kau ini, Lucy! Kau sangat luar biasa!" sindir Gray pada Lucy,

Awalnya Lucy bingung dengan maksud Gray, tetapi setelah dipikirkan baik-baik, seketika wajah Lucy memerah "K-kau mengerjaiku?! Dasar Gray bodoh!" seru Lucy, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Aarrgg.. Ini memalukan..",

"Barusan wajahmu memerah, Lucy, kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Erza sambil menyindir Lucy, tidak lupa dengan senyum jahilnya,

"Mungkin kau sakit karena kau habis kehujanan barusan, mau aku antarkan kau ke UKS, Lu-chan?" timpal Levy ikut-ikutan menyindir,

Lucy menurunkan tangannya dengan kasar " _M-mou_...! Jangan menyindirku seperti itu! Dan aku tidak sakit!" geram Lucy,

Oh.. Terkutuklah Lucy hari ini, sudah kehujanan, tiba-tiba mengajak Natsu kencan, lalu melamun ketika Levy dan Mira sedang bertanya tentang kejadian yang dialami oleh Lucy, dan sekarang dia dikerjai oleh Gray yang membuat Lucy semakin malu, entah sudah berapa kali wajah Lucy memerah,

"Su-sudahlah, _minna_ , jangan mengerjai Lucy seperti itu, kasihan dia" lerai Mira membela Lucy,

" _Gomen_.. _Gomen_.. Habisnya kau daritadi hanya melamun dan melupakan segalanya" ucap Gray, dan Lucy hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya,

"Okay, okay, kita balik ke topik, jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu, Lucy?" tanya Mira,

Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah Mira "Eh? Ah.. Itu.. Entahlah, kita hanya kebetulan bertemu, lalu aku menawarkan dia payung yang kutemukan di tempat tunggu bus" jelas Lucy "Habis itu... Kita tidak bicara apa-apa ' _kok_ ",

Mereka terdiam sejenak lalu menyipitkan matanya dan juga mengernyitkan alisnya, heran, apa Lucy sedang membohongi mereka? Padahal tempat tunggu bus yang Lucy maksud jaraknya sedikit jauh dari sekolah, apa mungkin mereka tidak bicara apa-apa setelah menghabiskan waktu mereka di perjalanan menuju sekolah? _Tidak mungkin, sudah pasti Lucy menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang ini_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Gray,

"Kau yakin tidak bicara dengannya? Sedikit pun?" tanya Gray,

"Ya.. Bicara _sih_ , tapi tidak begitu penting, hanya basa-basi biasa seperti menanyakan kenapa dia telat atau tidak bareng denganmu, itu saja" jelas Lucy pada Gray,

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami ' _kan_ , Lucy?" tanya Erza,

"Tentu saja tidak, Erza, kalau ada yang menarik pun, aku pasti akan menceritakannya pada kalian" jawab Lucy enteng,

Sebenarnya Lucy terpaksa berbohong karena jika dia memberitahu pada mereka tentang Lucy mengajak Natsu kencan, sudah pasti teman-temannya itu akan menanyakan pada Lucy bertubi-tubi layaknya seorang artis yang sedang di liput oleh wartawan, karena ada saatnya Lucy akan menceritakan pada mereka suatu saat nanti, lagipula, belum tentu Lucy dan Natsu akan menjalankan janji tersebut, jadi lebih baik dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk hal tersebut,

"Tapi.. Apa tidak apa-apa, Lu-chan, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu? Padahal kesempatan bagus lho" kata Levy,

"Siapa tau Lucy dapat kesempatan supaya bisa mengajaknya kencan" timpal Mira,

"Ke-kencan?! Masa harus aku yang mengajaknya duluan?! Tidak mau!" protes Lucy "Lagipula, jalan bareng seperti tadi pun sudah cukup untukku",

"Ya... Bagaimana pun juga, tidak kusangka kalian akan jalan bareng seperti tadi" ujar Gray "Kuucapkan selamat, Lucy",

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Gray?" tanya Lucy,

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Gray sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

Lucy menatap Gray sejenak, entah kenapa... Lucy merasakan kalau Gray menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, apa Gray tidak mau mengatakannya karena disini banyak orang? Atau sengaja membuat Lucy penasaran? Lucy tidak tau, dia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada Gray apa yang dia sembunyikan, tetapi, Lucy tidak punya hak untuk itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya, menghiraukan Gray dan memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya ramalan Mavis-sensei kemarin menjadi kenyataan?!" ujar Levy,

"E-eh? Ya-yang mana, ya?" tanya Lucy gagap, pura-pura tidak tau,

"Tentang kejadian menarik itu, Lucy, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?" tanya Erza,

" _Whoa_.. Tidak kusangka ramalannya benar-benar terbukti! Bagaimana nih, Lu-chan, tentang ramalan hubungan kalian itu...?" goda Levy,

"I-itu hanya kebetulan saja, bukan?! Lagipula kenapa juga kita harus percaya dengan ramalan seperti itu?! Ahaha.." balas Lucy salah tingkah,

* * *

 _ **SSSSSSHHHHHHHH**_

.

.

.

 _ **KRIEETTT**_

.

Setelah Lucy mematikan air keran, Lucy terdiam sejenak, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bayangan dirinya melalui cermin dari kamar mandi sekolahnya, wajahnya yang masih basah sehabis cuci muka membuat tetesan air jatuh dari wajahnya, Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali pikirannya memutarkan sebuah ingatan tentang adegan tadi pagi, Lucy menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, _semakin lama, kenapa kejadiannya menjadi seperti ini..?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya, tetapi sebelum dia beranjak dari sana, dari arah kanannya, Lucy merasakan sesuatu dari kejauhan, dia menyipitkan matanya supaya pandangannya terlihat lebih jelas, sukses membuat Lucy terkejut bukan main, dari arah menuju kelasnya, terlihat Natsu sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya,

.

 _'Si-sial.. Ada Natsu disana, kenapa harus sekarang...?!'_ batin Lucy,

.

Karena Lucy saat ini tidak mau bertemu langsung dengan Natsu, akhirnya Lucy memilih untuk bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Di sebelah kamar mandinya, terdapat sebuah tangga turun menuju lantai dua sekaligus tempat dimana adik kelasnya sedang belajar yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sana, akhirnya Lucy pergi menuju tangga tersebut untuk bersembunyi di bawah sana, tetapi sebelum dia menuruni tangga, Lucy hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang,

"A-ah! _Sumimasen_ -",

"Ti-tidak, tidak, _daijou_ -",

Keduanya saling terdiam, tidak melanjutkan ucapan mereka, tatapan tak percaya menyoroti satu sama lain sekaligus tidak menyangka keduanya akan bertemu disaat seperti ini, dengan cepat keduanya mundur satu langkah,

"Huh! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong, jangan pakai kaki!" bentaknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan disimpan di bawah dadanya,

Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Hah? Dimana-mana jalan itu pakai kaki, Lisanna, mana ada mata punya kaki" balas Lucy "Mungkin yang kau maksud itu kalau lihat jalan pakai mata, bukan kaki",

Lisanna mulai mendecih "Cih! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau akrab denganku! Membuatku jijik saja..!" bentaknya lagi,

Lucy memutar bola matanya "... Terserah" gumamnya,

Sial bagi Lisanna, bertemu Lucy disaat seperti ini merupakan kesialan baginya hari ini dan malah membuatnya semakin jengkel, _kenapa harus bertemu dengannya disini_?! itulah yang dipikirkan Lisanna, karena tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi, akhirnya Lisanna menaiki tangga kembali untuk melewati Lucy,

"Minggir!" serunya sambil mendorong Lucy sehingga mengenai tembok,

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Lucy berhasil menahan tangannya Lisanna,

"Apa lagi?! Lepaskan aku!" serunya,

Lucy menghela nafas "Hah... Bisakah kau tidak marah-marah? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" kata Lucy,

Lisanna terdiam sejenak, dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Lucy secara kasar "Apa?" tanyanya dingin,

"Sebenarnya.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy serius "Aku hanya ingin kau jujur",

"Huh, hubunganku dengan Natsu, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kita itu pacaran?" tanya Lisanna dengan menekan bait terakhirnya,

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" tanya Lucy balik,

"Ya.. Terserah kau saja, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawab Lisanna,

Lucy terdiam sejenak, dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Lisanna, apa Lisanna mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Apa benar Natsu memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Lisanna? Lantas apa buktinya jika mereka memang benar berpacaran? Bahkan Lucy saja tidak bisa membayangkan jika Natsu sudah memiliki pacar sekarang, lucu sekali, kenapa Lisanna bisa menjadi pacarnya?

Di saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tiba-tiba saja Natsu melewati mereka dari atas, tentu saja mereka menyadari kehadiran Natsu tetapi Natsu tidak menyadari bahwa Lisanna dan Lucy sedang berdebat di tangga, seketika Lisanna punya ide licik, dia meninggalkan Lucy dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat lalu berlari ke arah Natsu berjalan dan reaksi Lucy hanyalah terkejut sekaligus mengikuti Lisanna untuk menaiki tangga tersebut,

"Natsuuuuuu~" panggilnya dari kejauhan,

Natsu yang menyadari hal itu langsung terkejut dengan kehadirannya Lisanna, belum sepenuhnya dia ingin menoleh ke arah sumber suara tetapi dengan sigap Lisanna pun langsung memeluk lengan Natsu dengan mesra,

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Lisanna!" seru Natsu,

"Memangnya kenapa? Disini tidak ada guru, jadi tidak apa-apa, _kan_?" ucap Lisanna dengan manja,

Lucy tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi satu hal yang pasti, disaat mereka mengobrol, terlihat tingkah Natsu menjadi berbeda saat berbicara dengan Lisanna, mereka seperti sangat akrab, tidak seperti Lucy dengan Natsu, ditambah lagi Lucy melihat bahwa Natsu _blushing,_ apa Natsu merasa salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Lisanna? Sesekali Lucy berandai bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada Natsu.

Lucy yang langsung bersembunyi kembali dan mengintip kedua insan itu secara diam-diam, membuat perasaannya tidak karuan, perasaan cemburu telah menghampirinya, ia ingin sekali men _death-glare_ Lisanna dan bisa saja tangan kanan Lucy yang sedang memegangi tembok saat ini hancur sekarang juga,

"Li... Sa... N... Na.." gumam Lucy kesal,

Lucy mendengus kesal lalu mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa kesal dengan adegan mesra antara Natsu maupun Lisanna, setidaknya jika mereka memang berpacaran dan Lisanna ingin membuktikannya, seharusnya Lisanna tidak berbuat seenaknya seperti itu, _dia pikir sekolah ini miliknya? Mungkin jika disana terdapat guru dan melihat kelakuan mereka, sudah pasti mereka akan mendapat hukuman karena telah bermesraan di koridor kelas_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

Karena tidak mau melihat adegan tersebut lebih lama, lebih baik Lucy menuju kelasnya, dia menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Natsu, tentu saja Lucy membawa perasaan kesalnya, siapa yang tidak kesal jika seseorang yang kita sukai diperlakukan seperti itu oleh saingannya sendiri?

Ketika Lucy sudah sampai di kelasnya dan duduk di tempatnya, Lucy bertopang dagu sambil melihat jendela dan menggumamkan sesuatu, untung saja teman-teman lainnya tidak bisa mendengar sekaligus melihat tingkah Lucy yang sedang kesal saat ini, tapi minus bagi Gray, dia yang duduk tepat di belakang Lucy sambil makan camilan, bisa merasakan tingkah Lucy yang menurutnya sedang kesal saat ini, Gray menatap Lucy dengan heran, awalnya dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi dia menutupnya kembali dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Lucy sedang tidak nafsu makan saat ini walaupun sekarang masih jam istirahat, sesekali Levy dan ketiga temannya menawarkan Lucy untuk makan, tetapi Lucy menolaknya dengan cara halus, yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya menatap jendela kelasnya, tiba-tiba Lucy ingin memainkan ponselnya, dia merongoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan membuka layar kunci ponselnya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya, terdapat sebuah pesan masuk yang tertera di layar Lucy, Lucy melihat waktu pesan tersebut masuk, ternyata pesan tersebut masuk ketika Lucy sedang belajar di jam pertama, akhirnya Lucy membuka pesan tersebut dan sukses membuat mata _caramel_ Lucy membulat sempurna,

"Bisakah kau temani aku hari ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Omatase~ Gomen ne, Nazu kelamaan update seperti biasanya ditambah lagi chapter ini sangat GaJe, entahlah kenapa nazu tidak fokus saat ini, aku hanya menulis apa yang ada di pikiranku walaupun saat ini memang cukup banyak dialognya, sumimasen, minna-san~ XD Yosh! Nazu akan balas review~ :**

 **Linda521: Omatase~ Hmm... Gray bakal suka sama Lucy gak ya..? Haha, nanti Linda-san lihat saja sendiri, semuanya sudah Nazu persiapkan untuk Gray tercinta~ *di deathglare sama Juvia XD. Hoho, Lisannanya udah muncul tuh, gomen ne kalau kurang greget, Nazu bingung harus gimana adegannya di chap ini, tapi nanti adegan Loke dan Lisanna bakal Nazu gregetin lagi kok! Arigatou dukungannya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini perempuan, Linda-san, nama Nazu hanya singkatan dari nama asliku :3**

 **See you di Chap selanjutnya, Minna-san! [Mind to Review? I need your review, minna-san^^]**


	8. Since When You?

**Chapter 8: Since when you…?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan kekurangan fic lainnya**.

* * *

 _ **Krrriiinnngggg!**_

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran terakhir telah usai dan semua murid boleh pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing, tapi lain halnya dengan Lucy dan juga Levy yang harus menjalankan piket hari ini menggantikan Mira yang 'katanya' dia sibuk dengan urusan Osis ditambah dengan Erza yang dijabat sebagai ketua pun hari ini tidak bisa menjalankan piket kelas, untungnya Lucy dan Levy mau membantu kedua temannya itu, dan saat ini pun mereka masih sibuk membersihkan kelasnya. Levy sedang membersihkan kaca kelas sedangkan Lucy sedang menghapus tulisan di papan tulis yang sebelumnya terdapat tulisan Macao ketika pelajaran Geografi, tiba-tiba saja Lucy teringat sesuatu, ya, tentang _pesan_ itu.

"Ah Levy- _chan_ , _gomen_ , kurasa aku akan pulang duluan" ujar Lucy setelah menghapus seluruh tulisan di papan tulis dan menyimpan penghapus tersebut di tempatnya,

" _Are_? Tidak biasa kau begitu, Lu _-chan_ , apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Levy tiba-tiba berhenti mengelap kaca dan menoleh ke arah Lucy,

Lucy beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk mengambil tasnya " _Etto._. Akan kuceritakan padamu nanti" jawab Lucy " _Mata ne_!",

"Hu'um... _Mata ashita_ " balas Levy pelan,

Lucy mulai keluar dari kelasnya dan meninggalkan Levy seorang diri disana, Levy belum melanjutkan aktifitasnya, dia masih menatap Lucy dari sisi samping lewat jendela kelasnya yang transparan dan akhirnya sosok Lucy mulai hilang secara perlahan. Bingung, heran, penasaran sekaligus khawatir, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Levy, dia tidak tau kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba begitu, dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, Levy menggeleng pelan, dia menoleh ke arah depan dan mulai membersihkan kaca kelasnya kembali, ya, dia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, _lagipula dia akan menceritakannya, bukan? Seharusnya tidak boleh merasa seperti itu_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Levy.

* * *

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

Itulah suara hentakan sepatu milik perempuan berambut _blonde_ yang tengah berada di koridor sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy, dia mempercepat langkahnya supaya dia bisa sampai di tempat dimana sudah dijanjikan itu, koridor semakin sepi, murid-murid lainnya pun rata-rata sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, tetapi langkahnya tersebut tiba-tiba diperlambat oleh Lucy saat dia baru mau melewati kelas 9-D, kelasnya Natsu, setelah dia berhenti di depan kelasnya, Lucy melihat dalam kelas tersebut lewat jendela yang kebetulan transparan, tetapi disana tidak ada tanda-tanda atau seujung rambut pun dari laki-laki berambut _pink_ itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy teringat sesuatu, ya, dia harus cepat-cepat menuju gerbang sekolah karena mungkin _seseorang_ yang ada di pesan tersebut sudah menunggunya dari tadi, akhirnya Lucy melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Setelah Lucy mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu, Lucy melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah biasa dan akhirnya keluar dari gedung tersebut, tetapi belum sepenuhnya Lucy sampai di depan gerbang, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari, Lucy berhenti di depan gerbang tersebut, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetapi orang yang dia cari tetap tidak ada, Lucy menggigit bawah bibirnya, _apa dia sudah pulang hanya karena telat 30 menit?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy, merasa sedih,

 ** _Gelap_.**

Pandangan Lucy tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, melihat kanan dan kirinya pun tetap gelap, kenapa sekelilingnya menjadi tak terlihat? Ya, tentu saja karena saat ini ada seseorang yang telah menutupi mata _caramel-_ nya itu, orang bodoh mana yang akan mengira bahwa Lucy tiba-tiba saja menjadi buta? _Ah... Serius... Ini siapa..?_ Pikir Lucy kembali,

"Astaga... Siapa pun itu yang menutupi mataku, tolong lepaskan" pinta Lucy pada orang itu,

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari orang yang saat ini sedang menutup mata Lucy dan berada tepat di belakangnya, yang ada dia malah terkekeh pelan dan juga menahan tawanya supaya Lucy tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang tengah menutupi matanya itu, tentu saja Lucy bisa mendengar kekehannya itu, apa yang dia tertawakan? Apa Lucy aneh karena sudah meminta orang itu untuk melepaskan tangannya dari matanya itu? Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dari kata-katanya itu, tetapi lama-lama Lucy merasa kesal karena orang itu tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari mata Lucy.

Lucy mengehela nafasnya dan memegang tangan sosok itu yang telah menutupi matanya, _besar dan kasar_ , iya, tangan sosok itu ukurannya lebih besar dari Lucy dan kulitnya 'sedikit' kasar, sudah jelas bahwa orang yang menutupi matanya ini adalah laki-laki dan hal itu pun berhasil membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lucy mulai menarik paksa tangan laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga, _semoga tebakanku kali ini tidak salah_ , itulah yang pikirkan Lucy.

Lucy mulai mendecih "Cih! Sudah kubilang lepaskan, Gr-"

Akhirnya tangan itu lepas dari mata Lucy dan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang saat ini berada di belakangnya, setelah melihat sosoknya, mata caramel Lucy membulat sempurna, dia terkejut bukan main bahkan dia tidak mau melanjutkan ucapannya itu, karena orang yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Lucy adalah...

"... Loke?" ucap Lucy menaikkan oktafnya,

Sang empu nama mulai terkekeh "Kau lucu, Lucy, kau pikir siapa yang menutupi matamu itu? Gray?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya "Tapi tenagamu cukup besar, Lucy, tanganku saja bisa sampai sakit begini",

Lucy mendecak "Ck, _urusai_! Kupikir kau sudah pulang dan membatalkan janjimu itu!" geram Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang,

Loke mengelus tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya "Haha, tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku juga baru saja sampai disini" jawabnya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman memikatnya, tentu saja Lucy tidak tergoda dengan hal itu "Apa kau kecewa kalau aku membatalkan janjinya, Lucy?",

Lucy menurunkan tangannya lalu melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya "Kecewa? Huh, justru aku lebih senang kalau kita membatalkan janjinya" ketus Lucy sambil tersenyum kecut "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja menyelesaikan piket untuk menggantikan Mira dan Erza yang sibuk Osis, jadi... _Gomen_ ",

" _Daijoubu_ , yang penting kau sudah disini" balas Loke tenang,

Disisi lain, disaat Lucy dan Loke masih saling bergurau di depan gerbang, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh diantara mereka, terdapat dua orang laki-laki populer yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu dan Gray, mereka baru saja pulang karena mereka sempat makan siang terlebih dahulu di kantin.

Awalnya suasana tersebut begitu hening, tidak ada pembicaraan dari kedua laki-laki itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Gray menghentikan langkahnya, Natsu yang menyadari hal itupun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menyerong badannya dan melirik ke arah Gray, bingung, _kenapa Gray tiba-tiba berhenti?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Natsu, baru saja Natsu ingin menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Gray membuka mulutnya dan berkata...

"Oi.. Bukannya itu Lucy?" ujar Gray menyipitkan matanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana Lucy dan Loke sedang mengobrol "Yang disebelahnya itu kalau tidak salah.. Loke, ' _kan_?",

Natsu terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Gray tunjuk, dimana disana memang ada Lucy yang sedang saling bercanda dengan Loke, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka menangkap satu adegan dimana Loke tidak segan-segan mengelus rambut pirangnya Lucy tapi Lucy menepis tangannya dengan wajahnya sedikit memerah dan Lucy seperti memarahi Loke karena merasa malu di perlakukan seperti itu.

 _._

 _"Huh, ada-ada saja.._." batin Gray,

.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Natsu saja atau memang Lucy mulai menyadari kehadiran mereka yang tengah memperhatikan Lucy dan Loke sadari tadi? Mata _Caramel_ milik Lucy dan mata _Onyx_ milik Natsu saling bertemu, mulut Lucy tetap berbicara seolah-olah dia sedang membalas perkataan Loke namun pandangannya tertuju pada Natsu, Lucy menatap Natsu dengan ekspresi yang semakin lama semakin datar, tidak bersemburat merah lagi, tidak memberikan senyum seperti biasanya, semakin lama mata Lucy seperti redup dan melihat ke bawahnya seolah-olah dia mau melihat Natsu karena merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Loke, menarik lengan bajunya, dan mengatakan seperti dia seolah-olah ingin pergi dari sana, Loke yang awalnya merasa bingung tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Lucy, lalu mereka pergi hingga tak terlihat lagi di gerbang tersebut.

Pandangan Gray dan Natsu tidak terlepas dari tempat tersebut, diam-diam Gray melirik Natsu untuk memastikan bagaimana reaksinya setelah melihat adegan itu, tapi hasilnya mengecewakan, Natsu hanya menatap datar dengan tatapannya yang sulit dimengerti oleh Gray, seolah-olah hal tersebut merupakan hal yang biasa, hingga Gray menghela nafas panjang sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya,

"... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Lucy mau-maunya di dekati oleh orang itu, tidak habis pikir" ujar Gray memulai topik, dengan maksud ingin mengetahui apa responnya,

Natsu mengangkat kakinya untuk mulai melangkah kedepan "Entahlah" jawab Natsu singkat "Ayo, kita pulang, Gray",

Gray menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Natsu yang kini dia telah melewatinya "Eh? A-ah.." jawab Gray pelan,

"Ke.. Te... Mu~",

Natsu merasakan ada seseorang yang telah merangkul lehernya dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang hingga Natsu menghentikan langkahnya kembali, suara bisikan manja di telinga kanannya itu bisa membuat siapa saja merinding, tapi minus bagi Natsu, dia mengetahui siapa perempuan yang telah memeluknya dan juga membisikkan telingannya itu saat ini.

"Natsuuu~ Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi~" ujar Lisanna manja,

"Bisa tidak setiap kau bertemu denganku tidak harus begini?" tanya Natsu menyindir sambil melepaskan rangkulan orang itu "Lepaskan, Lisanna",

Sang empu nama terpaksa melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Natsu dan mundur satu langkah "Jahatnya.. Aku ' _kan_ hanya ingin merangkulmu saja.." gumam Lisanna kecewa sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebelah, tentu saja Natsu masih bisa mendengarnya "Ngomong-ngomong, kita pulang bareng, ya?!",

"Aku menolak" jawab Natsu cepat,

"He...?! Kenapa?!" tanya Lisanna meninggikan suaranya,

"Kita beda arah, Lis" jawab Natsu singkat,

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu! Kemana pun itu asalkan aku bersamamu!" seru Lisanna,

Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya "Kau ini _stalker_ , hah? Bagaimana dengan kedua kakakmu? Biasanya kau bareng dengan mereka dan sekarang kau tinggalkan mereka begitu saja?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi,

"Mira- _nee_ masih sibuk OSIS, sedangkan Elf- _nii-chan_ ada latihan _judo_ hari ini, katanya mereka akan pulat telat, jadi ya... Aku pulang sendirian" jelas Lisanna sambil menaik-turunkan bahunya " _Daijoubu_ , akan kubilang pada mereka nanti",

"Lalu, ada urusan apa denganku sampai ingin pulang bareng?" tanya Natsu,

"Tidak ada ' _sih_.. Hanya ingin pulang denganmu saja. Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak pulang bareng" jawab Lisanna tenang "Boleh ya aku ikut denganmu? Ya? Ya?!",

Beginilah cerita Natsu, setiap pulang sekolah terkadang Natsu harus menemani sekaligus mengantar perempuan yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapannya ke rumahnya, bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi hanya saja dia sangat malas ketika sampai dirumahnya harus berurusan dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu mengatakan " _OTOKO_!" itu atau Mira yang selalu mengancam Natsu untuk menetap di rumah mereka terlebih dahulu hingga malam, ditambah lagi, jarak rumah antara Natsu dan Lisanna cukup jauh.

Biasanya, Lisanna menggunakan kereta untuk bisa sampai di rumahnya sedangkan Natsu hanya jalan dan selalu bareng dengan Gray yang kebetulan searah, karena saat ini Lisanna sedang sendirian, dia juga merasa tidak enak jika perempuan itu terjadi apa-apa dijalan selama tidak ada yang mengawasi, akhirnya Natsu tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus mengantarnya terlebih dahulu.

Natsu mendecakkan lidahnya "Ck, baiklah, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai stasiun" jawab Natsu malas,

" _He_..?! Kenapa tidak mengantarku sampai rumah saja?! Natsu 'kan bisa mampir kerumahku dulu!-"

"Tidak, cukup di stasiun saja, rumahmu jauh denganku, mengerti?" tegas Natsu memotong ucapan Lisanna,

Lisanna terdiam sejenak, memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal, sebenarnya Lisanna sangat ingin pulang dengan pujaan hatinya itu, setiap perempuan pasti ingin selalu bersama orang yang dicintainya termasuk Lisanna, Natsu yang dikenal dingin oleh semua murid, mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Natsu mau mengantar perempuan macam Lisanna, karena Lisanna ingin membuktikan kalau Natsu tidak separah itu, dia ingin mengubah sikapnya itu, dan dia tau kalau Natsu berubah begini karena ada alasannya.

 _._

 _"Ya... Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Natsu, diantar pulang olehnya saja sudah cukup bagiku..."_ batin Lisanna.

.

Lisanna menghela nafas "... Tapi lain kali mampir kerumahku, ya?" tawar Lisanna sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah,

"Jika aku tidak sibuk" jawab Natsu singkat,

"Kalau begitu, ayo! kita pulang sekarang!" Seru Lisanna, lagi-lagi dia memeluk lengan Natsu,

Natsu memutar bola matanya, lalu dia langsung menatap Gray karena baru ingat kalau Gray yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sadari tadi " _Etto_.. Gray, _gomen na_ , aku harus mengantar Lisanna dulu" ucap Natsu pada Gray, sang empu nama hanya mengangguk " _Mata na_ ",

" _Bye, bye_ , Gray!" Seru Lisanna sambil melambaikan tangannya,

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lisanna pergi meninggalkan Gray seorang diri disana, Gray hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, Lisanna yang tengah mengobrol bersama Natsu dengan riangnya sedangkan Natsu seperti biasa hanya menjawab dengan sepatah dua patah, lagi-lagi Gray menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang,

"Ya ampun..." gumam Gray,

* * *

 _ **KLING!**_

.

Suara lonceng kecil yang tersimpan di dekat pintu itu pun berbunyi setelah Loke mendorong pintunya ke depan, lalu dia memasuki tempat tersebut dan di ikuti oleh Lucy di belakangnya, mereka memasuki sebuah cafe yang terkenal di Magnolia, " _Cafe Magnolia_ ", tidak lupa disambut hangat dan juga senyuman dari para pelayan atas kehadiran mereka, tentu saja mereka pun membalas senyum para pelayan tersebut yang telah menyambutnya itu, dan salah satu dari pelayan tersebut mulai menuntun mereka ke tempat meja kosong khusus berdua.

Setelah mereka sampai di meja tersebut, Loke dan Lucy mulai duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan, Lucy yang awalnya sempat memakai _blazer_ sekolahnya, kini ia lepaskan karena merasa 'sedikit' risih lalu menyimpan _blazer_ tersebut di atas tas gendong miliknya yang sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan rapih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini, pesanlah sesukamu" ujar Loke,

"Eh?" Lucy melirik ke arah Loke dan mengangguk pelan "Ah... Hu'um... _Arigatou_ " jawab Lucy,

Loke memiringkan badannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan maksud untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan dari cafe tersebut, cafe yang rata-rata dilayani oleh pelayan wanita, tidak sedikit dari pelayan-pelayan tersebut sedang berebutan untuk mendatangi meja Loke, Lucy yang melihat adegan itu hanya ber- _sweat drop_ sedangkan Loke hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya seolah-olah itu merupakan hal yang sudah biasa terjadi, _Loke yang masih SMP kelas 9 dan para pelayan yang umurnya sangat jauh darinya, bisa ikut terpikat karena ketampanannya? Mereka aneh..._ Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lucy.

Karena perkelahian tersebut membuat para pelayan pria merasa terganggu terutama disana masih terdapat banyak pelanggan yang sedang makan, akhirnya salah satu dari pelayan pria tersebut menghampiri meja Loke, setidaknya itu membuat perkelahian antar wanita-wanita tersebut tidak terus dilanjutkan. Pelayan tersebut memberikan menu pada Lucy dan Loke, melihat daftar menu yang tertera di sana, akhirnya mereka memesan dengan pesanan yang berbeda, tidak lupa dicacat oleh sang pelayan, setelah selesai memesan, pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku pergi" ujar Lucy memulai topik,

"Ya... Aku sedang bosan dan juga lapar, jadi aku mengajakmu kesini" sahut Loke santai,

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Seharusnya kau bermain saja dengan fansmu dibanding diriku" kata Lucy,

Loke menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Kenapa? Kau keberatan kalau aku bermain denganmu, Lucy?" tanyanya,

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku... Maksudku, apa para fansmu tidak cemburu kalau mereka tau kita ada disini?" tanya Lucy hati-hati,

" _Daijoubu_ , mereka tidak akan marah" jawab Loke enteng "Lagipula... Sekali-kali bermain denganmu tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh",

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, hanya 15 menit setelah mereka memesan makanan dan minuman, pesanan tersebut sudah datang yang dibawa oleh sang pelayan, menaruh makanan dan minuman tersebut dengan pelan, tidak lupa ucapan " _selamat menikmati_ " dari sang pelayan, tentu saja Loke tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan tersebut, akhirnya sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka kembali.

"Silahkan dimakan hidangannya, Hime- _sama_ " suruh Loke,

"Ah... Hu'um... _Ittadakimasu_ " ucap Lucy sambil mengangguk,

Lucy mengambil garpu kecil yang sudah disediakan di meja, memotong kue tersebut perlahan lalu melahapnya dengan pelan, _enak_ , itulah yang Lucy pikirkan setelah makan kue tersebut, ya wajar saja karena Lucy belum pernah mengunjungi cafe ini sebelumnya, bahkan untuk main pun harus teman-temannya yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu, faktor terlalu betah di rumahnya apalagi di kamarnya yang selalu bersih dan nyaman, membuat Lucy merasa dia benar-benar tidak tau tentang kotanya tersebut.

"Lucy" panggil Loke,

"Hm?" sahut Lucy melirik ke arah Loke,

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ujar Loke,

"Tanya saja" balas Lucy singkat sambil melahap makanannya,

"Apa... Ada seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini? Atau mungkin... Pacar?" tanya Loke hati-hati,

Lucy menghentikan aktifitasnya "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lucy balik,

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya nanya saja" jawab Loke diselingi oleh tawanya,

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya, sudah pasti pertanyaan Loke membuat Lucy curiga, siapa yang tidak curiga kalau ada seorang lawan jenis yang menanyakan status kita? Lucy merasa seolah-olah Loke sedang mencari kesempatan tentangnya dan hal tersebut membuat Lucy terpaksa untuk mengatakan kalau dia...

"Saat ini aku tidak punya pacar ' _kok_ " jawab Lucy,

" _He_... Benarkah? Tapi aku yakin kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ' _kan_?" tanya Loke,

Lucy terdiam sejenak "... Mungkin?" jawab Lucy menaikkan oktafnya, lalu melanjutkan makannya,

"Lalu, siapa orang beruntung yang telah disukai olehmu itu?" tanya Loke,

"... Kau tidak mungkin mengenalinya" jawab Lucy cepat sambil melahap makanannya kembali,

"Setidaknya aku mengetahui namanya" balas Loke,

Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Memangnya semudah itu aku memberitahumu?" tegas Lucy,

"Baiklah, baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku menebaknya?" tawar Loke,

"Coba saja" jawab Lucy singkat seolah-olah sedang meremehkan Loke sambil bertopang dagu,

Loke berdehem sejenak, lalu ia mulai menyebutkan satu-satu siswa laki-laki yang bersekolah di SMP Magnolia, Lucy mendengar dengan seksama, siapa tau Loke tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama Natsu disana, disaat Loke sedang menyebutkan siswa laki-laki, Lucy merasa terkejut bahwa selama ini Loke tidak hanya mengenal perempuan-perempuan di sekolahnya, tetapi dia pun juga terkenal di kalangan laki-laki, sebagai gelar " _Laki-laki populer_ " di sekolah Lucy memang tidak sembarang orang dapat di julukan seperti itu, _lalu bagaimana Natsu bisa dapet gelar seperti itu sedangkan dia tidak pernah bergaul? Aneh_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

Sayangnya, dari sekian laki-laki yang Loke sebutkan tidak ada satupun nama Natsu, merasa sangat beruntung dan juga puas akan hal itu, _lucu sekali,_ _apakah Loke tidak mengenal atau mengetahui Natsu? Apa nama Natsu tidak familiar di telinganya?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy,

" _Pffffttt_... Huahahaha! Tebakanmu salah semua, Loke!" seru Lucy, merasa tidak bisa menahan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya,

"Aku menyerah.." lirih Loke sambil menyender badannya di sofa _cafe_ tersebut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya "Beritahu aku, Lucy, ya?",

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak bisa!" tegas Lucy sambil memberi telunjuk yang digoyangkan kanan-kiri "Coba tebak lagi, masih ada laki-laki yang belum kau sebutkan",

Loke menurunkan kedua tangannya "Hmm.. Jangan-jangan.. Gray? Kalian cukup dekat di sekolah dan selalu bersama, bukan? Bahkan fansnya saja selalu iri denganmu, kau tau?" tanya Loke spontan,

"Gray? Jangan bercanda, aku memang sering bareng dengannya karena dia adalah sahabatku, mana mungkin aku menyukainya" jawab Lucy sambil mengibas-ibas wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya,

" _Souka_? Tapi kelihatannya dia menyukaimu, Lucy" balas Loke,

Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Hm? Sebagai teman?" tanya Lucy,

"Kupikir lebih dari itu, seperti.. suka sebagai lawan jenis, mungkin?" jawab Loke menaikkan oktafnya di bait terakhir,

"... Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu tentang Gray" balas Lucy tenang sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

Ya, memang benar Lucy tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu tentang Gray, lagipula, Gray sudah mengetahui tentang Lucy yang menyukai Natsu, kalau pun Gray memang menyukainya, lantas untuk apa dia membantu Lucy sampai segitunya? Merelakan sahabatnya demi orang yang dia cintai? Seharusnya Gray mencegah Lucy untuk tidak menyukai Natsu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Ini yang terakhir" ucap Loke dan Lucy menoleh kembali ke arahnya "Apa mungkin dia adalah.. Natsu Dragneel?",

.

 **DEG!**

.

Lucy terdiam sejenak lalu menelan ludahnya, merasa terkejut karena ucapan Loke barusan "... Kau kenal Natsu?" tanya Lucy hati-hati,

"Hah? Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Dia sama terkenalnya denganku, kau tau?" jawab Loke "Bercanda, aku hanya mengetahuinya saja, tapi tetap saja aku lebih keren dan tampan darinya!",

Lucy mendecakkan lidahnya sambil memutar bola matanya "Ya.. Ya.. Terserah" balas Lucy malas,

Seharusnya Lucy tidak terkejut akan hal itu, karena cepat atau lambat, Loke pasti mengetahui Natsu walaupun hanya sebatas 'tau', bukan sebagai 'teman' maupun 'sahabat', ditambah lagi, Lucy merasa bersyukur kalau Loke dan Natsu tidak kenal satu sama lain, karena itu memberikan peluang bagi Lucy supaya Loke tidak bisa memberitahu Natsu tentang dirinya.

"Jadi? Apa benar orang itu adalah Natsu Dragneel, Lucy?" tanya Loke spontan,

Lucy lagi-lagi terkejut "Eh?! Bu-bukan ' _kok_ bukan! Dia hanya te-"

"Lu... Cy...?" panggilnya memotong ucapan Lucy "Jangan bohong padaku, aku hanya ingin tau saja, kau tau? Apa salahnya kau memberitahuku? Lagipula, aku tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun termasuk _fans_ -ku",

Awalnya Lucy membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Loke, namun dia menutup kembali, dan malah menghela nafas karena merasa percuma untuk melawan Loke " _Mou..._ Tebak saja sendiri" ucap Lucy pelan sambil menyenderkan badannya,

"Haha, sudah kuduga, tapi tidak kusangka kau bisa menyukainya" balas Loke sambil meminum minumannya,

Lucy menegakkan badannya kembali dengan cepat "Me-memangnya kenapa?! Terserah aku 'dong ingin menyukai siapa!" seru Lucy wajahnya memerah lalu memalingkan wajahnya,

"Ya.. Kau benar, aku memang tidak memaksamu untuk menyukai siapa karena itu hakmu" balas Loke sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan "Tapi sayang sekali... Kukira kau sedang jatuh cinta padaku",

Lucy menoleh ke arah Loke dengan cepat"Eh? Apa maksud-",

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy",

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail (2014) tamat?! Apa?! Mashima! Tanggung jawab kau! *lempar meja *bakar rumah mashima :'v**

 **Udah satu bulan nih nazu gak ngepost fic ini hahaha *readers: Kemana aja lu thor, hah?! *dilempar ke sungai sama readers :v Gimana? Garing ya chap kali ini? Biasa, ini nazu buatnya antara mood dan tidak mood :'v Ditambah lagi, Nazu merasa wordnya jadi sedikit lebih banyak di chap ini, anggap aja bonus yaa, gomennasaaaiiiii~ ( T^T)**

 **Gomen _,_ gomen, nazu baru publish hari ini, karena... nazu belum bayar wifi dan kebentrok UTS, tapi tenang saja, udah selesai ko UTSnya :v Sebagai gantinya mungkin minggu depan nazu akan post lagi untuk chap selanjutnya, anggap saja itu bonus, sekalian buat nyetor fic untuk bulan ini *lah? :v**

 **Btw, review dari kalian membuatku terharu saja wkwk, _arigatou gozaimasu_ yang udah review dan juga _silent reader_ yang diam-diam menunggu fic ini terus! XD Yosh! Sekarang ****balas review kalian! :**

 ***Fic of Delusion: Hahaha, Ciee terpesona sama Mavis, awas nanti Zeref marah :v daijoubu, anonim-san sempet-sempet datang buat review fic ini udah seneng banget lho, suer terkewer-kewer! :'v *ikut-ikutan lebay. Ditunggu reviewmu lagi, anonim-san, gomen telat hehe, semoga suka dengan chap ini :3**

 ***Hanamura18: Arigatou, udah nyemangatin Nazu dan udah mau baca fic ini terutama nunggu fic ini, hanamura-san, semoga di chapter ini tidak bikin hanamura-san bosan ya! maafkan nazu yang telat publish fic ini, ditunggu reviewmu~ XD**

 ***Aoi-chan: Um.. Sebenarnya nazu memang ingin memasukkan Sting dalam fic ini tapi tidak sekarang, karena fic ini ceritanya masih sangaaaaaaatttttt panjang, bener deh Sting bakal nazu masukin kok nanti, suer! :( Nazu harap aoi-chan bersabar menunggu kedatangan Sting~, maafkan telat ngepost fic ini hehe ^^**

 ***yudhabagusdwi: Arigatou, semoga suka dengan chapter ini, yudha-san, maafkan telat ngepost^^**

 ***Naomi Koala: Noh udah di publish, setelah sekian lama menunggu wkwk. Jangan di cium ih! Natsu udah milik Nazu, buktinya nama belakang Nazu ada "Dragneel"nya *ditabok sama kalian bertiga :v, biarin lah terbalik yang penting otaknya gak kebalik *lah?. Semoga gak bosen sama chap ini ya, Nao, maafkan nazumu ini yang telat post :3**

 **Oh! Walaupun nazu suka telat ngepost, tapi nazu berharap besar kalian mau memberiku review lagi, see you~ :3**


	9. Unbelieveable

**Lucy P.O.V**

Sejak hari itu.

Pikiranku tidak bisa lepas membayangkan Loke maupun Natsu, memoriku selalu memutarkan adegan dimana Loke menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan juga Natsu bertingkah seolah-olah dia mulai peduli padaku, jujur saja, aku masih bingung memilih diantara kedua orang itu, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku? Aku tidak mengerti soal ini.

Semakin berjalannya waktu, tidak terasa ini hampir tiga minggu dimana Loke mulai mendekatiku dan menaruh perhatiannya padaku, sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengenal sosok Loke seperti apa, walaupun setelah kejadian itu aku harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan surat hitam yang tersimpan di loker sepatuku, tentu saja itu dari _fans_ Loke, mereka bilang padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini Loke menjauhi fansnya, aku tidak tau kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu, sebagai perempuan seharusnya aku senang karena dia benar-benar serius menyukaiku dan ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa ada gangguan dari perempuan lain, seolah-olah Loke menganggapku seperti _'someone special'_ , tapi kau tau? Malah aku tidak senang dengan hal itu, menurutku ini berlebihan, seharusnya tidak sampai segitunya dia begitu demi mendekatiku.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak tau kenapa setiap aku bersama Loke, disaat-saat tertentu, jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, walaupun tidak seperti ketika aku sedang bersama Natsu yang setiap kali jantungku berdegup begitu kencang bahkan bisa terdengar olehku. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan hal ini terjadi, tapi satu hal yang pasti…

.

.

 _Sekarang aku mulai menaruh hati pada dua orang laki-laki._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Unbelieveable**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan kekurangan fic lainnya**.

* * *

 **Flashback ON+Normal P.O.V**

Lucy mulai terdiam sejenak, mata _caramel_ -nya mulai membulat sempurna, dalam pikirannya dia masih menerka apa yang Loke ucapkan barusan, apa Loke barusan menyatakan perasaannya? _Ah... Sungguh... Kenapa harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini...?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

Lucy menelan ludahnya "… A-ahaha, ja-jangan bercanda seperti itu, Loke" ucap Lucy gagap dan diselingi oleh tawanya,

"Tidak, aku serius" balas Loke serius "Aku menyukaimu, Lucy, sebagai lawan jenis",

.

 _ **DEG!**_

.

Kini, Lucy mulai mematung, awalnya jantung Lucy yang seolah-olah berhenti, tiba-tiba sekarang jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdegup kencang, perasaannya mulai aneh saat ini, bahkan suara degupannya itu dapat Lucy dengar, dengan harap suara degupannya itu tidak terdengar oleh Loke.

Sungguh, Lucy sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak menyangka dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut yang ada di depannya saat ini, seharusnya Lucy sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, kenapa Lucy baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Jujur saja, dia bingung harus menanggapi Loke bagaimana, mulutnya serasa kaku untuk berbicara, ini pertama kalinya Lucy ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki, apalagi kalau orang tersebut adalah Loke, seseorang yang sangat populer di sekolahnya, memang Lucy terkadang mendapatkan surat cinta dari beberapa laki-laki di loker sekolahnya, bahkan sampai ada yang menembaknya lewat surat itu walaupun Lucy tidak menjawabnya dan menghiraukan hal tersebut, tapi sekarang berbeda, dia menyatakannya secara langsung, tanpa ada rasa ragu sekalipun dari orang itu, tatapan serius tengah menyorotinya, bahkan Lucy tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa disukai oleh sang idola dari SMP Magnolia.

Lucy sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya sedikit tertutup oleh poninya "K-kau… Pasti bercanda…" gumam Lucy pelan dan Loke dapat mendengar gumamannya itu,

"Ya… Aku tau kau akan kaget tentang ini, kita baru saja dekat beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sungguh, aku memang menyukaimu, Lucy, bahkan sebelum kita saling kenal" Jelas Loke serius,

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya pelan dan melirik ke arah Loke "… Kenapa?" tanya Lucy pelan, hanya itu yang bisa Lucy tanya saat ini,

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk tidak menyukaimu" jawab Loke enteng,

"Tapi... Aku belum bisa menyukaimu, Loke" balas Lucy tidak berani melirik ke arah Loke,

Loke menopang dagunya "Maka dari itu... Bolehkah aku membuatmu menyukaiku, Lucy?" tawar Loke sambil tersenyum lembut,

Lucy langsung melirik Loke kembali, mata _caramel_ Lucy lagi-lagi membulat sempurna, dia mulai terdiam kembali dan menggigit bawah bibirnya, ini pertama kalinya bagi Lucy ada seseorang yang menawarnya seperti ini, mungkin permintaan seperti itu terdengar aneh menurut Lucy, tapi disisi lain, Lucy tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Levy yang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak selalu mau digantung oleh Natsu, memang hal itu benar, ditambah lagi dengan adegan tadi siang antara Natsu dan Lisanna yang membuat Lucy semakin bingung antara melupakan perasaannya pada Natsu dan berpaling pada Loke atau justru Lucy tetap mempertahankan perasaannya itu.

Lucy menyenderkan badannya ke sofa dan menghela nafas panjang "Hah… Terserah kau saja, Loke, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi terhadapmu" jawab Lucy pasrah "Tapi… _Gomen_ , Loke",

"Eh?",

"Bisakah kau… Memberiku waktu untuk berpikir? Aku… Masih bingung harus bagaimana, aku tidak handal dalam hal ini" tambah Lucy sambil mengelus tengkuknya "Jadi… Kalau kau menawariku untuk menjadi pacarmu, aku belum bisa",

Loke terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah Lucy sedang membaca pikirannya saat ini tentang ingin menjadi pacarnya "… Aku mengerti, Lucy, aku tau kau sulit menerimanya, apalagi kalau kau masih menyukai Natsu- _san_ " jawab Loke sedikit kecewa,

" _Gomen_ … Maukah kau menungguku sampai… Ujian Akhir?" tawar Lucy hati-hati "A-aku tau itu cukup lama dan sangat egois! Bahkan kau tidak mau digantung olehku, tapi kumohon, aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih",

Loke menghela nafasnya "Hah… _Daijoubu_ , aku akan menunggumu, setidaknya itu memberiku peluang besar supaya aku bisa membuatmu suka padaku" jawab Loke tersenyum,

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya tertutup oleh poninya "Aku harap kau bisa…" gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum kecut,

* * *

 **Flashback OFF+Lucy P.O.V**

Hari ini SMP Magnolia mengadakan ujian praktek dari semua pelajaran untuk seluruh murid kelas 9 dan sekarang merupakan hari terakhir untuk ujian praktek, ujian praktek kali ini adalah Olah Raga Renang, mereka mengadakannya tepat di belakang sekolahku karena SMP Magnolia mempunyai gedung kolam renang yang cukup luas, jadi tidak perlu mengadakan ujian di tempat lain.

Sayangnya, kondisiku saat ini sedang tidak bagus dan aku tidak bisa menjalankan ujian praktek hari ini, maka dari itu, aku memberi izin pada Aquarius- _sensei_ mengenai kondisiku, tentu saja aku memberikan padanya surat sakit dan untungnya beliau mengerti soal keadaanku, jadi dia memperbolehkanku untuk absen saja walaupun nilai ujian praktekku adalah rata-rata.

"Lu- _chan_!",

Di kediamanku, tepat di samping kolam dimana disana ada tempat duduk, aku menoleh ke arah kananku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levy _-chan_ yang memanggilku seperti itu, dia sedang berlari kecil untuk menghampiriku sambil melambai tangannya padaku dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan pakaian renang sekolah, aku tersenyum padanya dan ikut melambaikan tanganku padanya,

Levy- _chan_ menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada di dekatku " _Are_? Kau tidak berenang, Lu- _chan_?" tanyanya,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Levy- _chan_ , jadi aku hanya absen saja" jawabku,

"Lalu kenapa masih disini? Padahal kau bisa pulang duluan" balasnya,

"Haha, kau mengusirku? Aku memang diberi izin oleh Aquarius- _sensei_ untuk pulang duluan, tapi rasanya sangat tidak enak kalau aku meninggalkan yang lainnya" jelasku,

Levy- _chan_ menghela nafas lalu berkacak pinggang "Hah… Yasudah, terserah kau saja, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, kau terlihat pucat sekarang!" ucapnya khawatir,

" _Hai_.. _Hai_ …" jawabku tersenyum,

Levy- _chan_ adalah orang pertama yang tau tentang kejadian Loke menyatakan perasaannya padaku, awalnya dia sangat kaget sekaligus tidak menyangka, selain itu juga dia sudah menduga bahwa rumor tentang Loke suka padaku adalah hal yang benar dan sangat akurat, yaa walaupun menurutku hal ini begitu berlebihan, ditambah lagi, Levy- _chan_ pun tak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana tentang keadaanku saat ini, yang kudengar dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus melakukan yang terbaik dan memutuskan untuk memilih antara Natsu maupun Loke, ya, kurasa dia benar.

"Lu _-chan_ , kurasa aku akan pergi dulu karena di papan lompat tidak terlalu penuh saat ini" ujar Levy memudarkan lamunanku,

"Eh? Ah... Hu'um, semoga berhasil, Levy- _chan_ " sahutku padanya,

Levy hanya mengangguk " _Ja ne_ ~" ucap Levy melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi meninggalkanku,

Ya... Aku sendirian lagi sekarang, tidak ada yang menemaniku karena semua teman-temanku harus menjalankan Ujian Prakteknya hari ini, ditambah lagi jika yang menyuruh Ujian Praktek ini adalah Aquarius-sensei, itu merupakan perintah yang sangat menyebalkan bagi para siswa karena setiap test, ketika ada siswa yang ingin melompat atau test apapun, Aquarius-sensei tidak segan-segan mendorongnya, dan itu menakutkan bagiku, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa guru itu begitu sadisnya melakukan hal seperti itu.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berniat mengambil tasku yang berada di belakangku, setelah kuambil, aku membalikkan badanku kembali, membuka tas tersebut untuk mengambil _headset_ -ku dan juga ponselku, setelah kuambil, aku langsung memasangkannya dan mendengarkan alunan lagu yang ada di ponselku.

Setelah aku mulai terhenyak dalam lagu, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memegang bahu kiriku, hal tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku sekaligus terkejut dan reflek aku menoleh ke arah kiriku, ternyata disebelahku ada laki-laki yang berpenampilan hanya memakai celana renang sekolah dan juga kacamata yang dia gantungkan di lehernya,

"Yo" sapa laki-laki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya,

Aku mulai bernafas lega karena sempat takut sebelumnya, lalu tersenyum pada orang itu "Loke...",

"Kenapa tidak berenang?" tanya Loke, memulai percakapan,

Aku mengelus tengkukku "Aku... Hanya malas saja hehehe" jawabku berbohong karena aku ingin memastikan apakah Loke menyadari kondisiku atau tidak,

Loke menaikkan alisnya sebelah "Hah? Memangnya tidak dimarahi Aquarius- _sensei_?" tanyanya kembali,

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak, aku sudah izin padanya dengan alasan sakit" jawabku "Oh, tentu saja aku tetap mendapatkan nilai",

"Enaknya... Karena kalian cukup dekat, jadi mudah sekali ya untuk mendapatkan nilai" balasnya, aku hanya ber _sweat drop_ dan tertawa paksa "Oh iya, Lucy, aku tau ini permintaan tidak sopan tapi... Maukah kau menitipkan bajuku sebentar? Aku ingin test terlebih dahulu"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku "Hah? Kenapa harus dititipkan padaku? Kau kan bisa menaruhnya di dalam tasmu" balasku,

"Yaa... Saat ini tasku sangat jauh dari sini dan lebih baik aku menitipkannya padamu" jawab Loke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Selain itu, bagaimana kalau nanti bajuku hilang?",

"Siapa juga yang mau mencuri bajumu itu? _Fans_ mu?" tanyaku balik, menaikkan _oktaf_ ku di bait terakhir,

"Bisa saja, kan? Mereka terlalu fanatik dengan ketampananku, sehingga mereka ingin mencuri baju dari ksatria tampan" jawabnya dengan nada sombong

"Ksatria tampan? Huh, mana ada ksatria yang selalu menggoda setiap perempuan" ketusku,

"Aw... Jangan begitu, _Hime-sama_ , itu menyakiti hatiku..." ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya seolah-olah dia sakit hati,

Aku menepuk jidatku "Astaga... Bilang saja kau malas menyimpannya, Loke!" bentakku,

"Cuman sebentar 'kok! Nanti aku kesini lagi secepatnya" katanya,

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil mendecih, lalu mengambil kaosnya yang ada digenggam olehnya sebelumnya "Dasar cerewet..." gumamku,

"Nah, begitu dong..." ucap Loke sambil mencubit pipi kiriku "Seorang _Hime-sama_ harus mau membantu ksatrianya",

Aku langsung menepis tangannya supaya tidak mencubiti pipiku " _Urusai na_..." gumamku "Semoga berhasil, Loke",

Loke mengangguk "Hu'um, akan kulakukan yang terbaik untukmu, _Hime-sama_ " ucapnya tersenyum "Ksatriamu akan kembali secepatnya, _ja ne_ ~",

Loke melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku membalas lambaiannya itu, tatapanku tak lepas darinya walaupun semakin lama sosoknya mulai hilang dari hadapanku dan pada akhirnya Loke meninggalkanku sendiri disini, aku menurunkan tanganku, senyumku yang awalnya menghiasi bibirku, sekarang mulai memudar,

"Dia... Tidak menyadarinya... Ya?" gumamku, lalu aku menaik-turunkan bahuku "... Sudahlah, percuma saja aku berbohong padanya seperti tadi",

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Beberapa menit berlalu bahkan hampir satu jam, Lucy merasa bosan di kediamannya, dia merasa seperti anak hilang yang mencari ibunya dan hanya menyendiri disana, Lucy menghela nafas panjang, menggumamkan betapa bosannya dia disana, karena jam pulang sekolah masih sangat lama, akhirnya Lucy bangkit dari tempatnya dan berniat untuk mengelilingi daerah tempat renangnya tersebut sambil membawa baju Loke.

Lucy berjalan santai di pinggir kolam, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melihat beberapa siswa ada yang sedang berenang di kolam lain atau sedang ditest di papan lompat, Lucy hanya tersenyum, lalu seketika pandangannya tertuju pada satu adegan yang membuatnya tertarik, dimana ada laki-laki tengah berenang dengan gaya bebas yang menurut Lucy itu sangat indah.

.

 _'Indahnya... Siapa laki-laki yang tengah berenang itu?'_ batin Lucy bingung,

.

Setelah laki-laki itu sampai di ujung kolam dan kebetulan jaraknya tidak jauh dari Lucy, kedua tangannya memegang pinggir kolam dan menampakkan dirinya ke atas, matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup menjadi sayu, lalu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya, mata Lucy membulat sempurna bahkan pipinya saat ini sangat merah karena yang dia lihat saat ini adalah seseorang yang dia sukai, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas kolam, melipatkan tangannya lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengannya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak sehabis berenang, melihat pemandangan yang membuat Lucy luluh karena Natsu melakukan hal yang menurut Lucy _'sexy'_ , dia langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya,

.

 _'Astaga... Kenapa Natsu bisa se-sexy itu...?'_ batin Lucy _'Si-sial... Aku tidak kuat melihatnya...'_ ,

.

Lucy masih terdiam disana, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana, kakinya seperti kaku sekarang, alhasil, Natsu mulai menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya, Natsu menoleh ke arah kirinya yang terdapat Lucy tengah berdiri diam disana dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Natsu melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, hal tersebut membuat jantung Lucy berdegup begitu kencang,

Lucy mulai tersenyum karena tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya "Natsu..." sapa Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya,

Lucy memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Natsu lalu mulai duduk di pinggir kolam, Natsu pun menahan tangannya di pinggir kolam untuk menaikkan badannya di atas kolam, lalu duduk di pinggir kolam di samping Lucy,

"Kau sudah test lompat, Natsu?" tanya Lucy memulai topik,

"Inginnya begitu" jawabnya singkat,

"Kenapa tidak test sekarang saja?" tanya Lucy kembali,

Natsu terdiam sejenak "… Aku tidak yakin bisa melompati papan itu" jawabnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya,

Lucy menatap Natsu bingung "Kenapa? Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau takut? Atau mungkin… Tidak bisa?" tanya Lucy hati-hati,

"Huh, kalau aku tidak bisa, untuk apa aku berenang?" dengus Natsu,

"Ha-habisnya kolam untuk ujian kali ini cukup dalam, ditambah lagi papan lompatnya pun juga cukup tinggi, dan kupikir ketika kau berada di papan itu, kau merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja kau lupa cara berenang" jelas Lucy "Dan… Aku cukup khawatir, kau tau? Kalau kau terjadi apa-apa...",

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali " _Arigatou_ , tapi _daijoubu_ , itu tidak akan terjadi" jawab Natsu pelan "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berenang?",

Lucy sontak terkejut "Y-ya… Begitulah, lagipula aku sudah minta izin pada Aquarius- _sensei_ " jawab Lucy,

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya kembali,

Lucy menoleh cepat "Eh? Tidak, tidak, aku hanya-",

"Kau terlihat pucat, jangan paksakan dirimu" tambah Natsu memotong ucapan Lucy,

Lucy terdiam sejenak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Ah... Hu'um… Aku tau, tapi _daijoubu_ " jawab Lucy tersenyum kecut,

Lucy merasa frustasi sekaligus kecewa saat ini, kenapa Natsu bisa menyadari kondisinya sedangkan Loke tidak? Padahal Lucy sudah berpura-pura sebisa mungkin supaya dia tidak terlihat sakit, tetapi hal tersebut masih diketahui oleh Natsu, Lucy sangat berharap besar bahwa Lokelah yang lebih mengetahui tentangnya ketimbang Natsu, Lucy ingin bukti bahwa jika Loke serius menyukainya, seharusnya dia lebih menyadari tentang Lucy, _kenapa menjadi begini...?_ pikir Lucy,

" _Ne_ Natsu" panggil Lucy,

"Hm?" sahutnya,

" _Etto_ … Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi…" Lucy mulai menatap Natsu dengan serius "Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan… Lisanna?" Tanya Lucy hati-hati,

Natsu terdiam sejenak dan menatap Lucy selama beberapa detik, lalu memalingkan wajahnya "… Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?" tanyanya balik,

Lucy tersontak kaget "Um... Tidak, aku hanya... Nanya saja, karena waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua dan… Kelihatannya kalian cukup dekat" jawab Lucy jujur dengan senyum paksa,

Natsu memejamkan matanya sejenak "Seharusnya kau tanya saja padanya" balas Natsu singkat,

Lucy sontak kejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Natsu barusan, kenapa Natsu menjawabnya seperti itu seolah-olah dia tidak mau membahasnya? Apa karena dia bukan tipe orang yang memamerkan sesuatu seperti berpacaran dengan Lisanna? Lucy pikir bukan, bukan seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang Natsu sembunyikan darinya tetapi tidak mau mengatakannya pada Lucy, _ah... Entah kenapa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu malah seperti tidak sopan padanya..._ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy,

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya "Justru karena itu aku menanyakannya padamu, _baka_ " gumam Lucy sepelan mungkin,

Natsu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Lucy "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Natsu, merasa bersyukur karena Natsu tidak mendengar ucapan Lucy barusan,

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Lucy singkat,

* * *

Disisi lain, dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari Lucy, ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari atas, iya, Loke tengah memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang berdua dengan Natsu sambil mengobrol, kesal? Cemburu? Iya, Loke mengalami kedua hal itu sekarang, karena bagaimana pun juga dia harus bisa membuat Lucy melupakan perasaannya pada Natsu, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya sekarang, karena dia sedang mengantri di papan lompat untuk mengikuti test renang hari ini, Loke melakukan pemanasaran sebentar selagi menunggu yang di depannya untuk segera test, semakin lama orang-orang semakin sedikit, dan kini giliran Loke yang akan melompat papan tersebut.

"Selanjutnya!" seru Aquarius sambil membawa peluit dan daftar nilai siswa,

" _Hai_!" ucap Loke pada Aquarius,

Aquarius melirik Loke sejenak "Kau Loke Stellar dari kelas C?" tanyanya,

"Iya, Anda benar, _sensei_ " jawab Loke tersenyum,

Aquarius melirik kembali ke buku daftar hadirnya "Kalau begitu, lompatlah" suruhnya,

Loke berjalan ke ujung papan, dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, setelah tenang dan sudah siap untuk melompat, tiba-tiba Loke mulai ragu dan menelan ludahnya akibat dia melihat ke bawah dimana jarak papan tersebut dengan kolam sangatlah jauh dan dia menyadari betapa tingginya papan yang ia lompat untuk menjalankan test, _apa dia gila menyuruh murid untuk melompat setinggi ini?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Loke,

"Tunggu apa lagi? Lompatlah, dasar bodoh! Jangan membuang-membuang waktu untukku!" bentak Aquarius,

Loke tidak merespon perkataan Aquarius dan hanya terdiam disana dalam beberapa waktu, karena Aquarius kesabarannya sudah menghilang, akhirnya dia diam-diam mendorong punggung Loke supaya dia jatuh dari papan,

"W-whoa-"

.

.

 _ **BYUR!**_

* * *

"H-hey! Bukannya itu Loke?!",

Seruan tersebut membuka Lucy reflek menoleh ke belakang, merasa terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh seorang laki-laki kurus dan berambut orange, yang seingat Lucy dia merupakan temannya Loke dan juga yang mengejar-ngejar cinta dari Levy bernama Jet, dia ditemani oleh seorang temannya yang sama kurusnya dan dia pun juga mengejar-ngejar cinta dari Levy, dengan rambutnya berhitam bernama Droy,

"Kau benar! Dia... Tenggelam?" tanya seorang Droy,

"Ku-kurasa begitu…" jawab Droy ragu,

Lucy menoleh ke arah depan lalu menghela nafasnya dengan panjang, Natsu yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap Lucy dengan tatapan bingung, _kenapa Loke bisa tenggelam seperti itu disaat aku untuk pertama kalinya bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Natsu?_ Pikir Lucy,

"Um... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga berhasil, Natsu" pamit Lucy " _Ganbatte_!",

"Hu'um" jawab Natsu singkat sambil tersenyum,

Lucy bangkit dari tempat tersebut dan membalikkan badannya untuk bersiap meninggalkan tempat tersebut, padahal Lucy merasa sedikit kecewa karena momennya bersama Natsu dihancurkan begitu saja hanya karena Loke tenggelam dan bisa membuat orang-orang heboh,

"Tunggu" seru Natsu,

Seruannya itu berhasil membuat Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, dia menyerongkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan tatapan bingung, Natsu terdiam sejenak, seketika dia melihat baju yang sedang dibawa oleh Lucy, seperti kaos laki-laki, _apa Gray menitipkan padanya?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Natsu, Natsu mulai membuka mulutnya tetapi entah kenapa dia mulai menutupnya kembali seperti tidak jadi menanyakan sesuatu pada Lucy,

Akhirnya Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya "Ah, tidak, sekali lagi _arigatou_ , sudah khawatir padaku dan menyemangatiku" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum,

Awalnya Lucy merasa bingung dengan tingkah Natsu yang awalnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu, Lucy menghiraukannya, dia membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman lalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu seorang diri, Natsu masih memperhatikan Lucy melalui punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh, setelah sosoknya sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, Natsu menoleh ke arah depan, menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas panjang seolah-olah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Setelah Loke diselamatkan oleh penjaga kolam renang, Loke dibawa olehnya untuk disenderkan di dinding dekat kolam tersebut, keadaannya belum sepenuhnya sadar tapi perlahan Loke membuka matanya walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing, di depannya sudah ada penjaga yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah khawatir,

"O-oi… Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" ujar penjaga kolam yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Loke,

Loke menggelengkan kepalanya " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah menolong saya, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, saya tidak apa-apa" sahut Loke tersenyum,

sang penjaga kolam menghela nafas lega "Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali hati-hati ya" ucapnya,

" _Hai_ , sekali lagi _arigatou gozaimasu_ " balas Loke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya,

Penjaga tersebut mulai pergi menjauhi Loke, Loke masih duduk diam di tempat tersebut, para _fans_ -nya yang sadari tadi memperhatikan Loke langsung berlarian untuk menghampiri Loke karena mereka sangat khawatir, sesampai di dekat Loke, mereka langsung menyanyakan 1000 pertanyaan padanya, Loke hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan tersenyum, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan para _fans_ -nya yang malah membuat mereka semakin sedih dengan sikap Loke akhir-akhir ini.

Selagi berjalan, dia melihat dari kejauhan dimana perempuan bersurai blonde, yaitu Lucy, tengah berjalan pelan untuk mendekatinya, Loke menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu hingga Lucy menghampirinya. Sesampai Lucy berhadapan dengannya, Lucy menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan berkacak pinggang seolah-olah Loke bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana,

"H-hai… Lucy" sahut Loke sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menyengir,

"Kau ini, aku baru tau ada ksatria yang bisa-bisanya tenggelam seperti itu, memalukan sekali" ketus Lucy sambil melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya,

" _Go-gomen_ … Sudah membuatmu khawatir-",

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berenang, lebih baik tidak usah ikut test" tegas Lucy memotong ucapan Loke,

Loke terkejut dengan ucapan Lucy "Bu-bukan seperti itu! A-aku hanya gugup saja karena tinggi sekali dan Aquarius- _sensei_ malah menendangku, kau tau?!" kata Loke "Sepertinya punggung dan juga dadaku mulai sakit sekarang hahaha",

Lucy memutar bola matanya, lalu memberikan kaos yang ada ditangannya pada Loke "Ini, bajumu" ucap Lucy,

Loke mengambil baju tersebut dari tangan Lucy " _Arigatou_ , Lucy" katanya tersenyum,

Lucy mulai tersenyum kembali "Cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju, kau bilang ingin pulang denganku, kan?" tanya Lucy lembut,

" _Hai… Hai, Hime-sama_ " jawab Loke sambil mengacak rambut Lucy,

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berhenti tersenyum dan menatap ke bawah, ya, terkadang Lucy senang di perlakukan seperti itu walaupun aura hitam pekat serta tatapan tajam dari _fans_ -nya Loke selalu menghampirinya setiap kali dia bersama dengan Loke, tapi Lucy tidak peduli, yang terpenting dia mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari Loke.

Loke menurunkan tangannya "Sambil menunggumu, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" ujar Lucy pada Loke, Loke hanya membalasnya dengan angggukan dan tersenyum,

Lucy akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Loke seorang diri disana, Loke masih berdiri diam memandang Lucy melalui punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya, Loke menaik-turunkan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Lucy dengan senyum liciknya,

"Huh, lagipula tadi itu hanyalah akting" dengusnya,

* * *

Lucy menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang, dengungan merdu sesekali keluar dari mulut Lucy, Lucy melihat ke arah kanan-kirinya, mencari dimana teman-temannya itu berada karena dia yakin mereka sudah selesai dengan test renangnya, Lucy menoleh ke arah depan, dia menyadari lantainya semakin lama semakin licin, Lucy memperlambat jalannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping sebagai alat keseimbangannya sambil melihat ke bawah,

"Ugh... Jalannya licin sekali dibanding sebelumnya..." gumamnya,

Lucy terus berjalan di samping kolam dengan hati-hati supaya dia bisa cepat sampai ke tempat dimana dia menyimpan tasnya, namun hal tersebut membuat Lucy terkejut setengah mati dan matanya membulat sempurna karena kini Lucy kakinya tidak bisa seimbang dan mulai terpeleset disana,

"Si-sial...!",

.

.

.

 _ **BYUR!**_

.

.

.

"LUCY!",

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Yaw~ Yaw~ Yaaawww~ Nazu hadir lagi~ m** **ungkin di chap ini ada yang merasa alurnya menjadi cepat atau lambat, dan ceritanya makin panjang atau gimana, habisnya nazu hanya mengikuti jalan ceritanya saja yang sudah dicatat di hpku sebelumnya, mau diubah pun nazu bingung harus gimana, di chap ini pun nazu udah mengurangi wordnya sekurang mungkin biar gak banyak tapi kayaknya sama aja, _gomennasai, Minna-san_ -_- **

**Selain itu, nazu sengaja dipercepat biar si Lucy cepet masuk SMA dan bisa cepet ke konfliknya! Kan _stuck_ terus di SMP jadinya gak rame dan gak bisa ketemu bebeb Sting hahaha *plak! XD**

 **Yooosshhh...! Nazu akan bales review kalian~ :**

 ***Naomi Koala: Apa?! Nao mau ganti nama belakang pen-namemu?! Hayati gak rela! Demi kumisnya Macao pun, hayati tetap gak rela! *lempar batu bata :v. Noh! Sesuai janji ada adegan Nalunya hahaha, baik kan? ya kan?! Iya dong, kan selingkuhannya Sting harus baik kayak malaikat B-) *lah?. Ya... Pokoknya selamat membaca broo~ Ripiumu nazu tunggu~**

 ***Hrsstja: Hallo Hallo~ _Etto_... Nazu bingung harus memanggilmu apa, tapi intinya, _arigatou_ udah baca dan juga muji fic ini! Soal Natsu kenapa bisa dingin begitu umm... Nanti bakal diceritain kok untuk chapter yang akan datang, pantau terus fic ini, ditunggu reviewmu~ :)**

 ***Hanamura18: Haaaiiii! Duuhh seneng banget Hana-san mau berkunjung lagi di fic ini dan _arigatou_ udah nyemangatin! Semoga di chap ini hasilnya cukup memuaskan ya hahaha, selamat membaca! ditunggu reviewmu~ :3**

 ***Fic of Delusion: Hayoloohhh kenapaaa... Hahaha, nanti diceritain kok, pantau terus fic ini, anonim-san :3**

 ***Azumi Nafis: Haaiiii, Azumi-san~ Nazu akhirnya update lagi, cukup bahagia kan? Hahaha. Oh iya? Berarti secara tidak langsung nazu bisa meluluhkan hati wanita makanya pada baper~ *plak! XD. Arigatou, udah nyemangatin nazu dan udah baca fic ini, semoga suka ya, Azumi-san, ditunggu reviewmu lagi :3**

 ***Bohdong460: Alurnya terlalu lamban ya? Padahal nazu udah sebisa mungkin supaya alurnya tidak lamban, tapi makasih banget sarannya dan pujiannya, Bohdong-san. Ngemis-ngemis ke Lucy? hmm... Kita lihat nanti, kuharap si Natsu tidak begitu nanti haha**

 **Okay~ Okay~ See you on the next chapter, Minna-saann~ Dont forget review, fav, and follow this fic :3**


	10. Drama

_**Previous:**_

 _Lucy sedang mencari dimana teman-temannya karena dia yakin mereka sudah selesai dengan test renangnya, tetapi sebelumnya dia ingin mengambil tasnya terlebih dahulu, dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghambat Lucy karena dia harus melewati jalanan yang sangat licin, dia terus berjalan di samping kolam dengan hati-hati, namun hal tersebut membuat Lucy terkejut setengah mati dan matanya membulat sempurna karena kini Lucy kakinya tidak bisa seimbang dan mulai terpeleset disana,_

 _"Si-sial...!",_

 _._

 _._

 _ **BYUR!**_

 _._

 _._

 _"LUCY!",_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GaJe, Formal-Informal, dan kekurangan fic lainnya**.

* * *

Sunyi.

Hanya itu yang bisa Lucy rasakan saat ini, matanya yang masih tertuju di depannya hanya bisa melihat cahaya remang-remang yang diselimuti oleh air, namun semua itu perlahan matanya terasa perih untuk melihat, dia menutup matanya dan pandangan menjadi gelap, ya, saat ini dia tengah tenggelam di dalam kolam yang paling dalam di sekolahnya, Lucy ingin menggerakkan badannya supaya bisa menggapai di dasar kolam, namun sayang, kakinya mulai keram dan badannya tidak bisa digerakan sekalipun.

Lucy merasa takut saat ini, dia tidak bisa menahan nafasnya lebih lama, dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyimpan nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum tenggelam, rasanya sangat sesak, paru-parunya mulai sakit, kepalanya sangat pusing, hidungnya terasa perih karena kemasukan air, rasanya dia ingin nangis saat itu juga dan meminta tolong pada seseorang, namun semua itu percuma, walau Lucy teriak pun, suaranya tak akan sampai hingga di dasar kolam.

.

 _"Seseorang... Tolong aku... Kumohon..."_ Batin Lucy merasa putus asa saat ini,

.

Lucy membuka sedikit matanya, penglihatannya mulai samar-samar, namun Lucy yakin ada seseorang yang tengah berenang menghampirinya, _apa dia orang yang menolongku?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan nafasnya dan sudah merasa sangat sakit, lambat laun akhirnya Lucy menutup matanya dan keadaan mulai tidak sadar.

Orang itu terus berenang agar cepat sampai menghampiri Lucy, setelah sampai di hadapannya, dia menarik tangan kanan Lucy untuk merangkul bahunya, tangan kiri orang itu menahan pinggang Lucy dan dia menyadari bahwa badan Lucy terasa sangat ringan dan lemas, lalu dengan cepat dia berenang menuju dasar kolam. Setelah sampai di dasar kolam, orang itu mengatur nafasnya yang saat ini tengah terengah-engah, rambutnya yang basah mulai berjatuhan, dia mulai menatap sekitarnya, ada beberapa orang tengah berkumpul disana karena menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tenggelam dan sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, laki-laki itu hanya mendecih. _Cih_ , _menyebalkan_... Pikirnya.

"Lucy!",

Disisi lain, seorang laki-laki tengah berlari dan menabrak orang disekitarnya untuk menghampiri Lucy, dia tidak peduli siapa yang ia tabraki, karena dia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Lucy tenggelam di kolam terdalam sekolahnya, ya, dia Gray Fullbuster, dia tidak sendiri, disampingnya ada Levy yang tengah menemaninya ikut berlari dan tak kalahnya khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu, sesampai di pinggir kolam, bola mata mereka membulat sempurna karena menyadari orang yang tengah menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu tak lain ternyata...

"Natsu...?" gumam Gray,

Sang empu nama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia hanya terdiam sembari masih mengatur nafasnya karena merasa lelah, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya "Cepat bantu aku, _Ice Freak_..." pinta Natsu merasa lemas,

Gray mengangguk cepat, dia mulai berlutut di samping kolam, Natsu yang masih menahan badan Lucy langsung mengangkat badannya dengan _bridal style_ , lalu memindahkan dirinya pada Gray, Gray mulai mengangkat badan dan kaki Lucy, lalu menidurkan badan Lucy dengan posisi terlentang di pinggir kolam dengan pelan, sedangkan Natsu menaiki kolam tersebut lewat tangga kolam dan berdiri di dekat Gray, Levy ikut duduk di samping Gray, lalu mengangkat belakang kepala Lucy dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menempel di dahinya untuk mengecek suhunya,

Mata Levy lagi-lagi membulat sempurna dan menoleh ke arah Gray "Astaga, badannya panas sekali..." ujar Levy semakin khawatir,

"Kalian mundurlah!",

Semua orang menoleh ke arah seruan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga murid-murid, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aquarius, sang guru Olah Raga yang diberi gelar " _killer"_ di SMP Magnolia. Dia menghampiri keempat muridnya tersebut, menyuruh mereka pergi supaya Aquarius dapat menanganinya sendiri, Gray menidurkan kembali kepala Lucy di lantai, mereka berdiri dari posisinya dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Aquarius duduk di samping Lucy dan mengecek denyut nadinya namun beliau menyadari bahwa saat ini Lucy tengah lemah, Aquarius mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangan kanan Aquarius mengangkat dagunya dan ibu jarinya sedikit menarik untuk membuka mulut Lucy, sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup hidung Lucy rapat-rapat, dan Aquarius mencondongkan badannya ke depan, lalu mulutnya mulai menempel di bibir Lucy untuk memberikan nafas buatan.

Melihat adegan tersebut membuat yang disekitarnya terkejut bahkan ada juga yang pipinya bersemburat merah, namun minus bagi Natsu, tetapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, karena keselamatan Lucy menjadi prioritas utama bagi orang-orang. Setelah dia menyerahkan keselamatannya kepada Aquarius, Natsu pergi dari tempat tersebut, Gray menyadari hal itu namun dia hanya diam tanpa berbicara apapun.

Beliau terus memberikan nafas buatan pada Lucy untuk mengembalikan pernafasannya di dalam diri Lucy, setelah dia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali, Aquarius menegakkan badannya kembali dan kedua tangannya menempel di tengah-tengah tulang dada Lucy dan menekannya selama beberapa kali untuk memberikan pijatan jantung, dengan berharap supaya Lucy mulai sadar secepat mungkin,

"Uhuk! Uhuk!",

Seketika Aquarius menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dia merasa puas dengan teknik penyelamatannya akan berjalan dengan lancar karena akhirnya Lucy mulai siuman dan terbatuk-batuk karena efek dari tenggelam barusan, Gray dan Levy yang menyadari hal itupun langsung merasa sangat bersyukur karena temannya selamat.

Lucy membuka matanya secara perlahan, cahaya mulai memasuki lensanya namun disekitarnya masih terlihat buram, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dan akhirnya pandangan sudah terlihat jelas semuanya. Lucy melihat banyak orang-orang tengah mengelilinginya dan memperhatikannya, tidak lupa ada Gray dan Levy disana, dan juga terdapat Aquarius yang berada di dekatnya dan sedang duduk disampingnya, perlahan Lucy menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tenggelam dan sudah diselamatkan oleh seseorang, _ah... Ternyata aku selamat..._ Pikir Lucy.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy?!" Tanya Aquarius khawatir, Lucy hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah, lalu Aquarius mendecih "Cih, harusnya kau lebih hati-hati, dasar gadis bodoh!",

" _Gomennasai, sensei_..." Lirih Lucy sambil tersenyum simpul,

Aquarius tidak menjawab perkataan Lucy dan langsung menatap ke arah Gray, Gray sempat bingung "Gray, cepat gendong Lucy dan bawa dia ke UKS" suruhnya,

Sang empu nama sontak terkejut dan pipinya mulai memerah "E-eh?! Ke-kenapa harus saya, _sensei_?!" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk dirinya,

"Kenapa? Mau membantahku, hah?!" Tanyanya menaikkan oktafnya di bait akhir sambil _death-glare_ ,

"Ti-tidak-",

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan sekarang!" Seru Aquarius memotong ucapan Gray,

" _Haaiiiii_!",

Dengan cepat Gray mulai menghampiri Lucy, dengan posisi jongkok, tangan kirinya menyelinap di belakang leher Lucy sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di belakang lututnya dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk menggendongnya dengan ala _bridal style_ , tidak lupa Gray meminta maaf pada Lucy terlebih dahulu karena sudah melakukan hal tersebut, namun Lucy tidak mempermasalahkannya dan justru dialah yang meminta maaf pada Gray karena sudah merepotkannya, akhirnya Gray mengangkatnya sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya dan membawanya ke UKS, tidak lupa ditemani oleh Levy di sampingnya.

Aquarius menyuruh para murid yang tengah di kerubunginya itu untuk segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan testnya besok, lalu Aquarius segera menyusul Gray menuju UKS, akhirnya para murid pun mulai bubar dari tempat tesebut, namun hanya ada satu orang yang masih berdiri disana, yaitu Loke.

Loke berdiri disana, menyendiri sambil menatap dimana Lucy baru saja tergeletak di pinggir kolam, dia tidak begitu tahu apa yang baru saja Aquarius lakukan hingga Lucy akhirnya dapat siuman karena dia berada di belakang para murid dan hal tersebut menghalangi pandangannya, dia tidak tau bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, pasalnya dia tau bahwa Lucy tengah tenggelam barusan dan ingin menyelamatkannya, namun sayang ada orang lain yang sudah menyelamatkannya duluan, dan orang itu tak lain adalah Natsu Dragneel, _sial... Aku telat menyelamatkannya, sungguh memalukan._... Pikir Loke kesal,

"Oi",

Loke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, matanya membulat sempurna dan merasa terkejut "Natsu...- _san_?" sahutnya,

Natsu tidak membalas gumamnya dan langsung menatap serius "Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?" tanya Natsu "Seharusnya kau yang selamatkan dia, bukan aku",

Loke mengelus tengkuknya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya "Ya... Aku tau, _arigatou_ -",

"Apanya yang tahu?! Kau tidak tau kalau dia sedang sakit, hah?!",

Bola mata Loke lagi-lagi membulat sempurna karena tiba-tiba saja Natsu langsung menarik kerah kaosnya dengan geram, menatap Loke dengan _death_ - _glare_ , merasa kaget dengan tingkah laku Natsu yang tiba-tiba berubah saat ini, siapa sangka Natsu tiba-tiba bisa begini pada orang lain? Tipe orang yang dikenal dingin dan cuek pada orang lain, tiba-tiba tingkahnya berubah seolah-olah peduli apalagi pada saat mengungkit seorang perempuan?

Tidak hanya itu, Loke pun semakin kaget karena mengetahui kondisi Lucy sedang tidak sehat, pasalnya Loke merasa Lucy tengah dalam kondisi yang baik bahkan tidak kelihatan sama sekali bahwa dia sedang sakit, Loke menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi matanya, mengggertakkan giginya, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari perasaan orang yang tengah dia sukai dan malah Natsu yang lebih mengetahuinya, _cih... Lagi-lagi... Kenapa harus dia yang lebih mengetahui Lucy ketimbang aku?!_ , pikir Loke semakin kesal.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang dan melapaskan tangannya dari kerahnya, lalu mendecih "Cih, seharusnya kau lebih teliti terhadap kondisinya" ujar Natsu pada Loke,

Akhirnya Natsu membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Loke sendirian disana, Loke hanya terdiam dan menatap punggung Natsu yang semakin lama semakin jauh, hal tersebut membuat Loke semakin heran dengan tingkah Natsu barusan, dia tidak bisa tiba-tiba melupakan tingkah Natsu apalagi tingkahnya berubah hanya karena Lucy, _kenapa... Dia bisa semarah itu tentang Lucy?_ , itulah yang Loke pikirkan saat ini.

* * *

Sesampai di UKS, Levy membuka pintunya dan dengan cepat dia mencari plastik ukuran besar di loker UKS, setelah dapat, Levy melapisinya kasur tersebut supaya kasurnya tidak basah karena badan Lucy, selesai dirapihkan Gray menaruh badan Lucy di kasur tersebut dengan pelan, Levy memberi Lucy handuk dan tidak segan untuk ikut membantu mengeringkan badannya juga,

" _Arigatou_ , Gray, Levy- _chan_..." Lirih Lucy sambil tersenyum lemas, sang empu nama hanya menjawab dengan anggukan,

Aquarius tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menghampiri Lucy "Lucy, kau bawa baju ganti?" Tanya Aquarius, Lucy hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah "Bagus, kalau begitu gantilah, _sensei_ pamit dulu, lain kali hati-hati",

"Hu'um, a _rigatou gozaimasu_ , _sensei_ " Kata Lucy,

Akhirnya Aquarius keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu disana, suasana mulai hening, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga karena Lucy dan Levy tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatannya, Gray hanya diam sembari menatap Lucy, tiba-tiba Lucy menyadari tasnya sudah berada di sampingnya, ternyata Aquarius mengambilkannya untuknya, _ah... Sudah kuduga sensei tidak seburuk apa yang aku kira_ , pikir Lucy.

Lucy mengambil tas tersebut dan mengambil baju olah raganya, namun tiba-tiba Lucy menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung menatap Gray, Gray yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung menatapnya dengan bingung, Lucy ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia selalu tidak jadi dan mengurung niatnya, Levy pun ikut menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menyadari Lucy sadari tadi hanya memegang baju olah raganya yang masih di dalam tasnya tanpa mengeluarkannya, Levy menoleh ke arah Gray, dan dia mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Um... Gray, bisa tidak kau keluar sebentar?" Tanya Levy hati-hati,

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Gray balik,

Tiba-tiba muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Levy "Kenapa, kau bilang?! Lu- _chan_ ingin ganti pakaian, dasar bodoh!" Serunya sambil menjitak kepala Gray,

Gray meringis kesakitan "A-aw! Iya! Iya! Aku akan keluar!" Seru Gray balik sambil mengelus kepalanya "Dasar perempuan galak...",

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Seru Levy makin jadi dan bersiap-siap untuk memukul Gray kembali,

Aura gelap Levy sudah terlihat di mata Gray, dia yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung lari secepat kilat menuju pintu keluar, membuka pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menutup pintunya kembali, Levy menurunkan tangannya, menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang, Lucy yang melihat adegan itu hanya terdiam dan ber _sweat-drop_ , _kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka bisa-bisanya berantem, Kami-sama...?_ , pikir Lucy.

Levy membuka matanya lalu melihat ke arah Lucy "Aku akan membantumu, Lu- _chan_ " ujar Levy,

"Ah tidak usah, Levy- _chan_ , aku bisa sendiri" balas Lucy sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya,

"Kau yakin?" tanya Levy untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, tapi Lucy hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum "Baiklah... Aku akan tunggu diluar, panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai",

Akhirnya Levy meninggalkan Lucy menyendiri disana untuk memberikan _privacy_ supaya Lucy dapat mengganti bajunya.

* * *

Levy menutup pintunya dan membalikkan badannya, menutup matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang karena merasa betapa lelahnya hari ini, dia membuka matanya kembali, namun dia menyadari bahwa dia tengah sendirian disana dan tidak ada kehadiran dari Gray, _Are? Dimana Gray?,_ Pikir Levy.

Dia menoleh ke arah kanan kirinya, namun hasilnya tetap sama bahwa Gray memang tidak ada disana bahkan tidak ada tanda seujung rambut pun, akhirnya Levy terpaksa menyendiri disana dan menunggu Lucy selesai ganti baju, Levy mengerutkan alisnya, melipatkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya, dan mendecakkan lidahnya, _Cih, dia menghilang begitu saja? Mou._... Pikir Levy,

"Oi, kau yang disana",

Seketika Levy mendengar suara yang tengah memanggilnya dari kejauhan dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar di dekatnya, namun tiba-tiba suara langkah itu berhenti dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang sekitar 5 langkah dari hadapan Levy, _apa itu Gray? Tapi kenapa suaranya berbeda dan cara berbicaranya seperti itu?_ , pikir Levy, dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suaranya, bola matanya membulat sempurna, siapa sangka Levy akan bertemu dengan _nya_ disaat seperti ini,

"Natsu?" sahut Levy menaikkan oktafnya, Natsu hanya terdiam "Ada apa?" tambah Levy,

"Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh dari sana? Aku ingin bicara denganmu" suruh Natsu,

Levy menatap Natsu dengan bingung, namun dari cara berbicara Natsu seperti itu, Levy hanya bisa berpikir bahwa sepertinya Natsu sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Levy sedikit menjauh dari sana dan menghampiri Natsu,

Natsu mengusap belakang kepalanya "Dia... Baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya hati-hati dan menaikkan oktafnya di bait terakhir,

Levy mengangkat alisnya sebelah, menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksud Natsu karena lagi-lagi dibuat bingung, beberapa detik kemudian Levy menyadari kalau Natsu sedang menanyakan Lucy, namun Levy merasa heran karena Natsu tidak biasanya menanyakan sahabatnya yang satu itu, _kenapa dia menanyakan Lu-chan?,_ pikir Levy,

"Oh, Lu- _chan_? Dia akan segera membaik, saat ini kondisinya masih belum stabil" jawab Levy sambil tersenyum kecut "Ah! _Arigatou_ , kau sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku, Natsu",

Natsu terdiam sejenak dan melihat kebawah, lalu menatap kembali kearah Levy "... Aku punya permintaan" ucapnya,

* * *

Disisi lain, disaat Levy tengah diam diluar, kini hanya Lucy yang berdiam diri di dalam UKS untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Lucy membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan baju olah raganya, menyimpan pakaiannya yang basah dalam sebuah plastik yang kebetulan sudah disiapkan oleh Levy. Disaat Lucy tengah menyibukkan diri, dirinya masih merasa penasaran dengan orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya tadi.

.

 _"Aku penasaran siapa orang itu, aku sempat mendengar teriakkannya, tapi suaranya tidak begitu jelas olehku"_ batin Lucy _"Apakah itu... Loke? Atau Natsu...? Ah tidak mungkin, kenapa aku malah berharap seperti itu...?"_

 _._

Setelah Lucy selesai ganti baju dan membereskan barang-barangnya, Lucy beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menggendong tasnya, dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Walaupun masih sedikit terasa pusing dan lemas, namun Lucy tidak mau memanggil Levy karena dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya, _ayolah... Kuatkan dirimu_...! Pikir Lucy. Akhirnya Lucy berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya,

Lucy tersenyum " _Omatase_ , Levy- _chan-_ "

Setelah Lucy membuka pintunya dan keluar dari ruangannya, dia sempat tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena merasa kehadiran Levy tidak ada di depan pintu. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, menoleh ke arah kanannya, tidak ada siapapun, lalu menoleh ke arah satunya, _ah, Levy-chan disana rupanya, tapi kenapa dia tidak menyautku?_ , pikirnya.

Lucy menghampiri Levy dan menepuk pundaknya "Levy- _chan_?" panggil Lucy,

Levy sontak kaget dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara "E-eh? Lu- _chan_?! Kenapa kau- Ah! Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk panggil aku kalau sudah selesai?! Kau masih terlihat pucat, kau tau?! _Mou_...!" Seru Levy sambil berkacak pinggang,

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa, Levy- _chan_ , _arigatou_ " jawabnya tersenyum,

Levy menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang "Hah... Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah membaik?" tanya Levy,

"Ya... Begitulah" jawab Lucy kembali sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya,

Levy tersenyum "Kau ingin makan dulu, Lu- _chan_? Kebetulan kantin masih buka dan mungkin yang lainnya sedang menunggu kita disana" tawarnya,

Lucy mengangguk "Hu'um, ayo" jawabnya,

"Lucy!",

Lucy dan Levy menoleh ke arah sumber suara, disaat mereka sedang membalikkan badannya, Lucy sontak kaget karena kini badannya sudah dipeluk oleh seseorang, bola mata Lucy membulat sempurna sedangkan Levy yang memperhatikan adegan tersebut hanya diam saja, perlahan mata Lucy mulai biasa kembali dan melirik orang tersebut, Lucy bisa merasakan tangan kekarnya yang tengah memeluknya itu tengah dilandai oleh perasaan khawatir,

"Loke..." gumam Lucy pelan,

Sang empu nama melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Lucy "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka atau semacamnya?!" tanya Loke dengan raut wajah khawatir,

" _Daijoubu_ , aku tidak apa-apa, Loke" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum,

Perlahan Loke mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Lucy " _Gomen_ , sungguh, aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang sakit" balas Loke sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir-",

"Mana bisa aku tidak khawatir padamu! Kau sedang sakit dan sekarang kau malah memaksa dirimu untuk hadir!" Seru Loke memotong ucapan Lucy, menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan menatap Lucy dengan serius,

Lucy terdiam sejenak, dia tidak membalas perkataan Loke yang sudah memotong ucapannya, tatapan mereka saling bertemu, kini Lucy yakin bahwa Loke memang terlihat sangat khawatir padanya.

Merasa antara senang atau sedih, senang karena dia merasa khawatir padanya, tapi juga merasa sedih karena dia bukan orang pertama yang menyadari tentang kondisinya melainkan orang itu adalah Natsu.

Selain itu, Loke tidak menggendong Lucy saat dia sudah siuman untuk membawanya ke UKS, tapi melainkan orang itu adalah Gray. _Ya... Walaupun awalnya sempat kecewa, setidaknya aku sedikit lega karena dia tidak lupa padaku dan justru dia malah khawatir padaku_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Loke " _Daijoubu_ , Loke, yang penting aku selamat, bukan?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum,

Loke sempat kaget karena tidak biasanya Lucy bertindak berani seperti itu, dia hanya terdiam, lambat laun perasaan khawatirnya semakin hilang dan merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini, tangan kecil milik Lucy yang tengah mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, membuat Loke tersenyum lembut dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Lucy menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Loke "Oh iya, Loke, kau bisa pulang duluan sekarang, aku… Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan" ujarnya,

Loke menaikkan alisnya sebelah, merasa bingung "Eh? Kau yakin? Padahal aku ingin pulang denganmu" kata Loke merasa sedikit kecewa,

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemaninya pulang, kau tidak perlu khawatir" timpal Levy sambil melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya,

Loke menoleh ke arah Levy sejenak, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Lucy "Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah, Lucy, dan istirahatlah" ucap Loke,

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya sebagai jawabannya, akhirnya Loke pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Levy disana, tidak lupa lambaian tangan sebagai ucapan perpisahan, tentu saja Lucy membalas lambaian tersebut, dan semakin lama sosok Loke sudah jauh dari tempat tersebut. Lucy menurunkan tangannya, suasanya masih hening, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang angkat bicara, seketika Lucy teringat dengan kejadian dimana dia tenggelam barusan, akhirnya Lucy mulai membuka mulutnya,

" _Ne_ Levy- _chan_ " panggil Lucy tanpa menoleh kearahnya,

"Hm?" sahut Levy menoleh ke Lucy,

"Siapa yang... Menolongku saat aku tenggelam barusan?" tanyanya hati-hati,

Levy mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali "Eh?",

* * *

 **Flashback ON+Levy P.O.V:**

Aku berdiam diri di depan ruangan UKS untuk menunggu Lu- _chan_ selesai ganti baju, awalnya aku sedang mencari Gray untuk menemaniku diluar, tapi dia tidak ada dan membuatku sedikit kesal, tapi siapa sangka aku akan bertemu Natsu dan dia tengah berbicara padaku saat ini, bahkan dia menanyakan Lu- _chan_ kepadaku, bukannya itu aneh?

Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah "Permintaan?" tanyaku,

"Ya, aku minta tolong kau jangan beritahu dia kalau aku yang barusan menolongnya" jawabnya langsung pada inti,

Aku sontak terkejut "Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku tidak memberitahu Lu- _chan_ siapa yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya barusan!" seruku padanya kesal,

Natsu membalikkan badannya "Terserah, pokoknya aku tidak ingin dia tau, aku harap kau mengerti" balasnya " _Ja_ ",

Akhirnya Natsu meninggalkanku sendirian disini, aku yang saat ini hanya menatap punggung Natsu yang semakin lama semakin jauh dariku sangat ingin mencegahnya dan ingin berkata bahwa lebih baik Lu- _chan_ tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya, tetapi entah kenapa aku malah mengurungkan niatku untuk melakukan itu dan berpikir bagaimana konsekuensinya jika aku memberitahukan pada Lucy tentang itu. _Astaga… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku sangat ingin menutupi hal ini dari Lu-chan?_

* * *

 **Flashback OFF+Normal P.O.V:**

"Eh? Um... I-itu...",

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya "Hm? Oh ayolah, Levy-chan! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" seru Lucy,

"Yang menyelamatkanmu itu... Um... Gray! Iya, Gray! Dia yang menyelamatkanmu barusan!" seru Levy bohong sambil tersenyum lebar "Bukannya dia juga yang membawamu ke UKS? Sudah jelas yang menyelamatkanmu itu Gray, bukan?",

"Eh? Gray? Hmm… Benar juga, ya, kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal itu padamu? Hahaha bodohnya aku" balas Lucy sambil menjitak dirinya sendiri "Kurasa nanti aku akan bilang terima kasih lagi padanya",

Levy merasa bersyukur karena Lucy malah percaya dengan ucapannya, namun hatinya terasa ada yang mengganjal karena seharusnya yang dia katakan adalah _"Natsu yang menyelamatkanmu"_ , namun tetap saja tidak bisa melakukannya karena Natsu sudah meminta tolong pada Levy untuk tetap merahasiakannya.

Lucy mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kantin dan meninggalkan Levy yang masih terdiam disana, senyuman Levy mulai memudar dan merasa sangat kesal dengan situasi yang seperti ini. _Sial! K_ _enapa aku harus melakukan ini?!_ , pikir Levy merasa frustasi.

* * *

Sesudah makan dari kantin, Lucy terus berjalan melalui koridor sekolahnya, menenteng tasnya dengan badannya yang masih lemas, merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya, di lubuk hatinya dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena pada akhirnya Lucy harus pulang sendirian disebabkan Levy mendadak dipanggil oleh Erza dan Mira karena ada urusan OSIS, _padahal sudah kelas 9, tapi kenapa OSIS masih saja ada urusan?,_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah sampai di rak sepatu, Lucy menggantikan sepatunya yang berada di dalam rak dan menyimpan kembali sepatu khusus sekolah tersebut ke dalam rak, lalu menutupnya kembali, Lucy membenarkan sepatunya terlebih dahulu, setelah sudah selesai, dia mulai mengangkat langkah kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Belum sampai menuju gerbang sekolahnya, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, di depannya terlihat ada sosok yang sangat dikenali oleh Lucy, lelaki dengan rambut pinknya yang khas namun masih sedikit basah, kulitnya yang tan terpancar oleh sinar matahari, tangannya yang berada di dalam sakunya dengan bahunya yang sedang menahan tasnya, tengah berdiam diri di gerbang sekolah,

"Natsu..." gumam Lucy,

Sang empu nama menoleh ke sumber suara "Oh? Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Natsu memulai topik,

Lucy mulai menghampirinya "Ah… Hu'um, _d_ _aijoubu_ , sudah membaik ' _kok_ " jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum,

Natsu menghela nafas panjang "Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati tadi" balas Natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, senyum Lucy mulai memudar dan menundukkan kepalanya, Natsu memalingkan wajahnya "... Aku sempat khawatir padamu, kau tau?",

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Natsu dengan bola matanya yang membulat sempurna, perlahan jantungnya mulai berdetak begitu kencang, pipi mulus milik Lucy mulai merona, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Natsu mengkhawatirkan Lucy? Disaat seperti ini? Terkutuklah Lucy karena Natsu lagi-lagi membuat dia semakin bingung antara memilih Natsu maupun Loke.

Lucy merasa begitu frustasi, semakin lama dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena Natsu yang terkadang bisa membuat Lucy merasa salah tingkah, selain itu, dia pun merasa tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Natsu begitu saja, _sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia begitu padaku? Dasar Natsu bodoh,_ pikir Lucy.

"Tentu saja karena kau katanya sedang sakit, siapa yang tidak khawatir soal itu?" tambah Natsu kembali menoleh ke arah Lucy,

Perlahan perasaan senang Lucy mulai memudar dan seolah-olah dia seperti sedang dikutuk oleh sihir _medusa_ hingga membuatnya menjadi batu, namun dia tersenyum walau sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak senyum karena senang, melainkan senyum kecut atas kekecewaannya terhadap Natsu mulai menghiasi wajahnya, _untuk apa aku berharap seperti itu padanya? Seharusnya aku tidak mudah ditipu oleh ucapannya, sepertinya akulah yang bodoh_ , pikir Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, _gomen_ , karena sudah membuatmu khawatir, mungkin?" ucap Lucy menaikkan oktafnya di bait akhir dan menoleh ke depan,

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, yang penting kau selamat" kata Natsu, seketika Natsu menyadari bahwa Lucy tengah sendirian "Kau pulang sendiri?",

"Eh? Be-begitulah, teman-temanku masih ada urusan disekolah, jadi aku pulang sendiri" jawab Lucy sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya,

"Oh? Kukira kau akan pulang dengan pacarmu" balas Natsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali,

Lucy terkejut dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu barusan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja asal menyimpul bahwa Loke adalah pacar Lucy? Padahal mereka belum resmi pacaran dan Lucy pun memang belum mau memiliki status seperti itu disaat dia masih dalam masa pengenalan dengan Loke. Lucy hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Natsu, raut wajahnya seolah-olah kecewa, dia mengeratkan genggaman tasnya dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk, _kenapa… Ketika Natsu bilang seperti itu hatiku malah sakit?,_ Pikir Lucy.

"Natsu~",

Bola mata Lucy membulat sempurna, suara lengkingan yang kini tengah memanggil Natsu sangat familiar di telinganya, Natsu yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap orang itu yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya. Ketika Lucy ingin menoleh orang itu, terlambat, kini orang itu sudah memeluk lengan Natsu dengan erat dan senyum lebarnya tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kebiasaan. Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku, Lisanna" suruh Natsu pada Lisanna,

"Tidak mau~" ucap Lisanna manja sambil mempererat pelukannya kepada Natsu "Ayo kita pulang bersama lagi, Natsu! Aku tau kalau kau sedang menungguku, bukan?!",

Disaat mereka tengah mesra-mesraan di depan Lucy, yang Lucy bisa lakukan hanyalah diam tanpa melihat mereka berdua sembari menunduk, dia bisa merasakan bahwa Lisanna tengah mengejeknya lewat batinnya, rasanya ingin sekali pergi dari sana meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa kakinya Lucy sangat sulit sekali bergerak.

Natsu pun tidak membalas ucapan Lisanna dan tiba-tiba dia memperhatikan Lucy yang tengah menunduk sembari berdiam diri, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, perlahan dia mulai melepaskan pelukan Lisanna, Lisanna yang menyadari hal itupun langsung terkejut karena Natsu tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke arah Lucy,

"Tidak bisa" jawab Natsu mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan berada disebelah Lucy, lalu reflek Natsu merangkul bahunya "Aku pulang dengannya" tambahnya dengan tenang,

"Eh?",

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 ** _Hello~ Its me_... *eh malah nyanyi wkwk. Yahooo readers, aim bek! du yu mis meh?! *plak! XD**

 **Maafkan nazu baru muncul lagi dan alurnya mulai cepat, aku yakin sebagian besar para reader lupa dengan ceritanya, tapi tak apa, silahkan baca lagi kalau mau lolololol :v. Nazu baru bisa revisi chapter 1 dan 2, sisanya nanti ya wkwk.**

 **Ditambah lagi, hari ini nazu baru bisa update satu chapter karena mungkin nazu ingin hiatus dulu untuk sementara, ibaratnya sih mau fokus kelas 12 dulu(?), mungkin sehabis UN bakal update lagi, tapi kalau nazu sempet update sebelum bener-bener sibuk kelas 12, nazu bakal update ini secepatnya, maafkan nazu bertindak seenaknya begini dalam membuat fanfic, tapi kuharap para readers mengerti:(**

 **Bagi kalian yang udah menebak kalau Natsu yang menyelamatkan Lucy di chapter 10, _omedetou gozaimasu_ ~**

 **Gimana chap kali ini? Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, ditambah lagi di chapter ini atau chapter lainnya nanti ' _mungkin_ ' kesannya garing atau ngerasa kayak "Cuman gitu-gitu aja", apalagi kalau cara penulisan nazu rada berubah gak kayak biasanya dan menjadi kurang enak ' _mungkin'_ , Nazu minta maaf sekali lagi-_-**

 **Tapi siap-siap, _minna-san_... BENTAR LAGI LUCY LULUS SAMA KAYAK NAZU MUAHAHAHA! :v *Okay, abaikan yang ini lololol**

 **Yup, sekarang nazu akan review seperti biasanya:**

 ***Naomi Koala: Yahooo~ Gimana chap kali ini? Maafin kalau garing atau gimana, biasalah, efek kelas 12 hohoho-_- Sarannya makasih lho, kedepannya nazu bakal benerin lagi! XD**

 ***Azumi Nafis: Biar nazu tebak, kali ini azumi-san baca ulang lagi ya? Hahaha XD. Ciee mau disemangatin juga haha, semangat, semangat! XD. Tenang saja! Bentar lagi bakal diceritain kok soal Natsu bakal pindah atau enggaknya hehe :3 Semoga suka chap ini, azumi-san, maaf telat update dan ditunggu reviewmu~**

 ***Hrsstja: Hallo hallo~ Maafkan kalau chap kali ini garing ditambah lagi telat update, semoga suka sama chap ini :D**

 ***Guest: Kalau mau stop, stop aja, nazu gak ngelarang kok, mau baca atau enggak, suka atau enggak, itu terserah kamu, kalau gak suka, lebih baik gak usah baca dari awal ;)**

 ***NataliaXaveria: Hallo~ salam kenal, natalia- _san_ :3 Coming soon NaLunya banyak yay~ XD Maafkan telat update dan kesannya garing~ ditunggu reviewmu~**

 ***Fic of Delusion: Nanti kalau ditambah Jellal, siap-siap nunggu ajal aja tuh karena dibunuh Erza wkwk XD Semoga suka dengan chapter ini, anonim- _san,_ maafkan nazu telat update~**

 ***Rizky: Hallo~ Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini :)**

 ***Hanamura18: Haaiii! Selamat! Tebakanmu benar wkwk, iya ya Loke jahat, untung bukan pacar Nazu(?). Semoga suka chap kali ini, hanamura- _san_ , maafkan kalau garing dan nazu juga telat update, ditunggu reviewmu~ XD**

 ***nuruko03: Hai! Salam kenal, nuruko- _san_ , _arigatou_ udah suka sama fic ini, maaf juga karena fic ini romancenya pasif karena nazu ngambil idenya dari cerita asli dan pengalaman sendiri juga, trus maaf juga nazu telat update dan chap ini garing atau semacamnya :(. Soal Loke hmm... Sebenarnya sih dia bisa jadi antagonis, bisa juga jadi protagonis, tapi karena reader lain ' _mungkin_ ' udah mikirnya Loke antagonis, jadi ya... Nazu cap dia sebagai antagonis XD. Untuk Jerza, pastinya dong! Tapi nanti! Tidak sekarang! hohoho XD ditunggu reviewmu lagi~**

 ***putri aqua: Hai hai! _arigatou_ udah nyemangatin nazu, soal Lucy umm... suka gak ya... hahaha lihat saja nanti, maafkan telat update, ditunggu reviewmu ;)**

 ***Nalu forever: Hello~ chapter 10nya udah update nih khusus buat kamu, semoga suka ya, selamat membaca, maafkan telat update hehehe :D**

 ***Lusy922: Hellaw~ Nazu senang akhirnya masih ada yang baca ff ini padahal udah lama banget haha *eh malah curhat :v. Seperti yang Lusy-san bilang, YA! NATSU MENYELAMATKAN LUSHIIII LHO MUOHOHO~ Dan untuk Loke, hmm... Nazu tidak bisa jawab, nanti ada waktunya bakal diceritain kok tentang Loke, _gomen ne_ ~ Semoga suka ya chapter ini, maaf kalau garing, ditunggu reviewmu :)**

 ** _Okay_ , _see you on next_ chap, minna- _san,_ _ja nee_ ~ _Btw_ , Rakheid Dragneel ganteng ya, tapi ya... YA... GITULAH, KALIAN PASTI MENGERTI MAKSUDKU HAHAHAHA *plak! XD**


End file.
